Beautifully Broken
by sarenelsoria
Summary: After the war Harry decides not to become an Auror and to help George out at the shop instead. To everyone's surprise Fred isn't dead, but rather has been imprisoned by Deatheaters, who forced him to relive his worst nightmares. Fred realizes that Hermione's magic is compatible with his own, as is Harry's and George's. Together they begin to heal from the trauma of war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was finally over with, finally done, the Dark Lord was defeated, but no one felt much like celebrating. The weeks after the final battle were spent in burying the dead. Harry went to all the funerals, feeling responsible for those killed, although he hid behind his cloak at the ones held for the Death Eaters. Even if they had been on the opposite side of a war from him, even if they had killed others, they were still people. Harry after all had someone's blood on his hands, an experience he found he had no wish to repeat. Explaining to Ron that he didn't want to join the Aurors had been a hard conversation, explaining to Ginny that he needed to do some soul searching before settling down had been even harder. He still remembered her tears and he wished that he could of waited, yet he couldn't do that to Ginny, who he cared about. He couldn't hold back something from her because it was incontinent.

Harry stared at the coffin, at the pale face of George and the Weasley brothers, who had been the pole bearers to help Fred to his final resting place. Fred had been so young and it was so unfair, Harry knew that no matter how bad he might be feeling, the Weasleys and George were feeling worse.

Harry hesitated, before stepping forward to be with the people he considered his family. He felt Bill put an arm around him as he walked over to where they stood. "Your one of us Harry, maybe not by blood, but once Mum has decided that your her's its no use in arguing with her." Bill said and Harry nodded.

"I'm so sorry."

"You must not blame yourself, it wasn't your fault, none of this was your fault." Ginny said and her eyes filled with tears.

"I still feel responsible."

"You aren't Rookwood is." George said gripping the coffin lid tightly. Harry hesitated a moment, before going over to George and taking his hand.

"I know that Rookwood might be responsible for Fred's death, but he wouldn't be there if it wasn't for me."

"We've always been a light family Harry, even if I never met you, we would have still fought against Voldemort." Ron said. "You have a tendency to put the world on your shoulders mate."

"I'd like to help out in the shop, if you need me George, until the pain isn't so fresh." Harry said and George looked so gratefully at Harry that Harry got a lump in his throat.

"I'd appreciate that and being given some time to myself." George said and Harry smiled.

"Its not like I have any idea of what I'm doing with my life, its no bother to spend a while at the shop while I try to figure everything out." Harry said as people started to file into the chairs, once everyone was seated a ministry official stepped forward.

"It is my duty to see to the last moments of our kind, as we are born out of magic, to magic we return, our magic becoming once more part of the collective. Who knows where we go after death, yet Fred Weasley was never the type to linger in life, nor would he linger in death. Fred Weasley was the fourth child born to Arthur and Molly Weasley, every day he lived life to the fullest. His friends and even those who did not know him well remember him fondly and he was a fine young man, though fond of tricks and trouble. Though his magic may be absorbed into the void, along with his spirit, his memory will live on in the lives of those he touched. Fred has six siblings that survive him, as well as dear friends that are like family. They will keep his memory alive for their children and grandchildren."

"So mote it be." The crowd said together.

"Now those that knew him best will say a few words." The ministry official said and when no one else wanted to go first Harry stepped forward and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fred was one of the first people I met going to Hogwarts in my first year. I'd never been around wizards, before I got my letter and was raised by muggles. Without the Weasleys I'd most probably have missed my first train, having no notion how to get to the platform. I saw the way they teased their little brother together and I remember wishing that I had siblings myself. Fred was always with George and the two never seemed to leave one another's sides in all the time I knew them. I think that most of us all saw them as a pair, as they wished to be seen by others. Fred's laughter and pranks got me through some hard times and his sense of humor helped me along the way. You know who your true friends are when they slip your cousin a toffee to make his tongue grow five feet. Fred was a true and loyal friend to any who had the privilege of calling him their friend. He would do anything for his friends and family. He always wanted others to laugh even at the darkest of times. I'll never forget how he was around others, when his brother lost part of his ear helping me to get to safety one time, he said that George had a whole variety of ear related humor and he had stuck with holey. So for Fred, even though we miss him, lets not try to make this day about sadness, I don't believe he would want that. Instead lets remember him as he would be remembered, with laughter and joy." Harry stepped back into silence and felt George hugging him.

"Thank you." George said and Harry nodded, as George started to cry. Harry was uncertain of what to do, so he somewhat awkwardly patted George on the back.

"I think that we could use a brief break." Harry said. "We'll come back in a moment." He added and helped George into the house. Molly had baked enough for an army, the table was full of sweets and candies of all kinds. Harry helped George to the couch and held him as George clung to his shirt and cried. All Harry could do was hold him, he knew that George would want to be at his brother's funeral, would regret missing it in time. Yet how could Harry suggest that they go out there together. Harry pulled a bottle from his robe, took a nip of it, before passing it to George, who gulped from the bottle like it was water. "Easy Georgie." Harry said. "This has cheering charms added to it, I use it at the worse ones." Harry said and took the bottle back.

"Do they help?"

"Somewhat, but not that much." Harry admitted. "There is no permanent curer for grief except time." He added. "Still as hard as this must be for you, I don't think you want to miss it. We can stay for a while, let you gather yourself so to speak, but we should go back."

"I don't want to, I don't want to think of him in the ground, being eaten by worms, his flesh slowly rotting off his body. I want to think of him laughing with me, of what we used to do together, not of how it ended or this day."

"I understand that Georgie, but someday if you don't go, you wish that you would have and you will want to remember this day as one that sucked horribly, but one you got through reasonably sober."

"I just want the pain to go away, why can't it go away?" George demanded and Harry hugged him.

"Pain is part of life, as is joy. I hate feeling pain, or being miserable, but it makes me appreciate all the times I have been happy in my life and all the happiness I have yet to come."

"I can't imagine being happy without George."

"It will make you feel better to say it, to say how you feel. Your family and friends will understand and its better to say it when everyone is remembering him, then in a few months or years, when someone isn't expecting it. This is coming from someone that doesn't enjoy sharing his problems with other people." Harry said. "When Sirius died, I wish that I had someone to talk to me, like I'm talking to you."

"Alright I'll go." George said and they stood together. Harry reached for his handkerchief and dried off his eyes as George did the same. They then walked back together to where the hole had been dug in the backyard.

"Alright there Georgie?" Bill asked and George shook his head.

"How can I be alright, when he's gone. He's always been with me, when we were small we were rarely without each other. I remember not even Mum could tell us apart. Fred said when we were about three that if we were both going to get into trouble for his pranks, we might as well act similarly. Without Fred I wouldn't be who I am today. Fred was the one person in the world that I wanted most to be and I think he wanted to be like me as well. Fred was the creative one, he was always coming up with wild ideas and plans which he never quite knew how to fallow through on. That was where I would come in and determine how exactly what he thought up was going to work. We were two people that worked and lived as one, except for some matters where we both agreed that we go our separate ways. Fred was always more gifted at getting people to go out with him then I was, or getting them to do something he wanted. Fred just outright asked the girl he was interested in, when we were in our sixth year and she later became his girlfriend and fiancé." George paused then, trying to put himself back together. "I keep thinking of all the things we never did together, of all the things we would never do. Fred will never see our business grow past one shop, he won't get to be married, or have children like he always wanted. He will never get to be more than a young man, as I will get older..." George stopped and his eyes filled with tears, as he took a deep breath. "Fred will remain twenty one forever and I'll begin to look less and less like him. That comforts me, as every time I look in the mirror I see his face and am reminded again that he's gone." Bill stepped forward and put an arm around George.

"No one could have said it better Georgie." Bill said and George nodded, together the Wealeys and Harry raised their wands, before lowering Fred into the grave. Molly went first taking something small out of his pocket and enlarging it, until Harry saw a large blue rabbit. Molly kissed the head and patted the ears.

"I gave Fred and George two rabbits that I knitted when they were first born, this is Fred's...It belongs with him." Molly said simply.

Arthur stepped forward next, he placed a pen into the grave. "As a child Fred loved to color and draw and loved pens, so I suppose this belongs with him."

Bill stepped forward next and pulled out a rock. "When we were kids, Fred and George always wanted to follow me everywhere, we used to go by the stream in back of our house and collect rocks together, so this belongs with him now." He said and cast a rock into the coffin.

"Fred was actually interested in dragons before I was, he used to tell me all about them and demand that I read to him about the different kinds of dragons there are in the world, so this belongs with him." Charlie said and took a dragon scale from his pocket, casting it down onto the coffin.

Percy stepped forward next, a wooden spoon in his hand and some of his siblings smiled sadly. "When we were young, Mum was overrun by us, so much so that when we were really bad, she'd threaten us with a wooden spoon, though she never actually hit us. Fred was threatened the most out of any of us, at least I'm pretty sure it was Fred, so this belongs with him."

George stepped forward next and took out a piece of parchment. "The idea for the joke shop was Fred's, I thought it was a great idea of course, but he was the one that came up with it. This is the paper we wrote down what we would call it on, as he came up with the name eventually, this belongs with him."

"You kept a copy though right?" Arthur asked and George nodded, before putting the scrap of paper into the grave.

Ron stepped forward next and pulled out a joke book" Fred was a great big brother, although he was fond of teasing me, above all else though he loved jokes, so this belongs with him." There was a pause, before Harry realized that they wanted him to step forward next.

Harry stepped towards the grave and took a deep breath. "When I first went to Hogwarts, Ginny was upset about not going as well, so Fred said that they would send her a toilet seat. I asked the Headmistress for permission and she allowed me to take a Hogwarts toilet seat that had been damaged in the final battle, so this belongs with him." Harry said and tossed the toilet seat onto the grave.

Ginny stepped forward next, cradling a battered tea cup. "Of all my brothers, Fred and George were the only ones willing to sit for more than one tea party, so this cup belongs with him." Ginny said and put the cup on the grave. More people came forward then, each telling a story about Fred and adding another thing to the grave, finally the last person finished and together they buried the coffin and the things people added to it.

As they put the last shovel of dirt on the coffin, Hermione stepped forward from the crowd. "I know its not keeping with tradition, but Fred was so full of life, his grave should be too." Hermione said and handed Arthur and Molly a packet of wildflowers. Molly stared at the flowers with tears in her eyes, before hugging Hermione.

"Thank you dear." She said and wiped at her eyes with a handkerchief. "Thank you everyone for coming, there are refreshments in the house." Molly said and everyone walked together into the house.

"Have any more of that whiskey Harry, I just don't want to think." George said and Harry nodded.

"I actually carry several bottles with me, but first lets get something to eat."

"I haven't been hungry since..."

"Not eating, punishing yourself, won't bring him back Georgie and think of how angry Fred would be at you, if he knew." Harry said. "Come on I know you don't want to eat, but you need to." He said and led George to the table, he piled two plates with sandwiches and sweets, as well as some water and sat down on one of the fold up chairs Molly had set up in the garden. He ate and made sure that George did as well, Harry had thought himself screwed up, but George's grief was all consuming. They both finished their meal and Harry got out another bottle of whiskey, he took a long drink and then passed it to George, who drank quite a bit, before passing it back to Harry.

"You shouldn't be drinking boys." Molly said and Harry smiled at her.

"Want some Molly? George just wanted not to think for a bit and that sounded good to me too. For all that I'm supposed to be the chosen one all the time, I'm still only seventeen and I've been through shit most adults could never...dream of." Harry paused for a moment and drank some more. "I just want to not think for a bit."

"Oh Harry, oh Georgie, carry on then, if you get too blotto you can always spend the night." Molly said and Harry nodded. "Still wouldn't you be more comfortable doing this in Ron's room, some of the other boys might want to have a bit as well."

"Well if they do, we'll be in Ron's room, right George?" Harry asked and George nodded, Harry linked elbows with George and together they climbed up the stairs to Ron's room. Harry took off his shoes and George did as well before they sat on the bed moving back against the wall. Harry decided that he didn't want to get pass out drunk, but it was clear that George did. "If you want to go to sleep George, you don't have to drink yourself there."

"Can't take..."George frowned as he didn't remember the words. "You know potion to stop bad dreams?"

"I understand, you don't want to get addicted to dreamless sleep, but I've been using another potion. I found it in the Black library and took it to a potion's master to check with them. They said it was non addictive, but its called Sweet sleep, you sleep like the dead for however many hours you want, depending on the dosage." Harry said.

"Really?" George asked and Harry nodded.

"I use it every night and you can have some if you like." Harry said and took a vial from his pocket, as well as a dropper. "One drop will make you sleep for four hours." Harry said and squeezed the vial until it was a quarter full. "This should be enough for a while." He added and gave the vial to George, George drank the potion and a moment later his eyes fluttered closed, his chin came to his chest and he started to snore loudly. Harry felt horrible for George, he understood what it was like, but to loose someone that you had spent nearly every moment with growing up, that was something he'd wish on no one. Harry watched George sleep, until George toppled over his head and torso falling into Harry's lap. Harry wasn't really sure how to handle this, he'd realized that he might like guys and it was rather strange having his friend's head in his lap. Harry hesitated a moment, before gently trying to move out from under him.

"Fred." George said in his sleep, a hand coming up to rest on Harry's robes and grip them tightly. Harry stared at George and wondered how close the twins had been. Then he decided that it didn't really matter. Harry reached for his wand and levitated George under the covers, having to come along, because George wouldn't let go and his grip even in sleep was really strong. Harry wrapped his arms around George and decided to take the potion as well. He took a few drops and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry awoke to a nearly blinding headache and groaned tossing up the blankets on the bed, his bed partner shifted and moaned as well. "Good morning." Harry said and frowned. "Can't for the life of me remember how we got here. At least we're both dressed." Harry said and the stranger laughed, it was more a bark than a laugh, full of pain and then Harry remembered the previous night. He groaned again before settling deeper into the blankets, not caring that George was in the bed as well, as long as he could get away from the sunlight.

Someone opened the door and stomped over to where they both lay. "Here's some tea and a hangover remedy." Molly said. "I thought you could use one, so what made you decide to share a bed?"

"George passed out, so I got him into bed and then I realized that I was a bit too drunk to try to climb down the stairs." Harry said and sat up taking the tea and potion from Molly and draining the vial before sipping at his tea. "I hope it wasn't too much of a bother."

"You know I consider you my son, regardless of what happens between you and Ginny right?" Molly asked and Harry nodded. "Then why are you concerned about staying the night, you are family Harry and you can stay over any time, though maybe not in Ronny's bed." She said and Harry laughed.

"That sounds so wrong." Harry said and Molly blushed before laughing as well.

"Where did Ron stay?" George asked sitting up and drinking his tea.

"On the cot, we didn't want to drag it up the stairs, so he spent the night in Percy's old room." Molly said. "We all thought it was too soon, to use yours."

"Thank you for that." George said and smiled a crooked grin, which didn't reach his eyes. "I appreciate it Mum." He added and hesitated a moment, before holding out his arms and Molly hugged him tightly.

"I love you George, you know that and I will always love you. No matter what you might do, no matter who you might be, you will always be my baby and I will always love you. Just like I will always love your brothers and sister." Molly said and they hugged for a long moment, Harry wondered often as he did most times he stayed with the Weasleys what it would be like, to have a mum. To have brothers and sisters and a family of his own. Harry stood up and started down the stairs, he reached the bottom floor and Ron clapped him on the back.

"Thanks for seeing to George yesterday Harry, it gave us a chance to grieve without worrying about him."

"It was no bother, it was actually somewhat nice, we didn't really talk, just drank together." Harry said and ran a hand through his hair. "Molly make breakfast yet?"

"No." Ron said. "She's been a bit preoccupied this morning."

"How many spent the night?"

"All my siblings didn't want to go home after the funeral and Hermione and Fleur stayed over as well."

"Okay." Harry said and went to the fridge starting on breakfast. Eggs made no difference really cooking for one or eleven and Molly had a large griddle. He cracked the eggs into a bowl and stirred them until they became scrambled, next he opened up two packages of bacon and greased the grill, watching as they cooked on the stove. After that he added cheese to the eggs, deciding to stick with that for ingredients. He then flipped the bacon and turned back to Ron. "Can you put in the toast?"

"Blimey Harry you can cook?"

"Not random things like Hermione could, I use recipes for the most part, or if its something I've known for a while." Harry said and stirred the eggs, by the time everything was done, the toast was as well. He took some of the toast and enough eggs and bacon for three. He then took out a spoon and got some of different flavors of jam, spooning them into several bowls and walking up the steps, several people stuck their heads out of the bedroom doors as Harry walked upstairs. "There's breakfast in the kitchen, thought I'd give Molly a bit of a break today." Harry told them as he passed by. He came to Ron's old room and opened the door, both Molly and George were crying and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Harry come in dear." Molly said and wiped at her eyes.

"Its alright Molly, you don't need to stop crying just because I'm here, I've cried a lot myself." Harry said and sat on the bed. "Thought you could use a bit of a break, so I cooked breakfast, its nowhere near as good as what you would make..."He trailed off as Molly hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for letting me spend time with Georgie and for the food Harry, your a good boy." Molly said and Harry blushed.

"Can't you see your embarrassing him Mum?" George asked and Harry hugged her back.

"I'm just not used to people saying that." Harry said and handed the plates over. "There's just cheese in the eggs, didn't want to make anything too out of the ordinary."

"This looks lovely dear." Molly said and they ate together on Ron's bed. "Maybe you should go with Georgie, when he goes back to the shop."

"I'm not ready yet Mum, can I stay in Ron's room a bit longer?"

"Of course dear." Molly said and patted him on the back. "Take as much time as you need."

"I have no problem running the store George, it will still be there when your ready, just give me the keys." Harry said and George nodded, handing him the keys to the shop. Everyone else had taken the day off of work, as they could only get a Sunday for the funeral. Harry smiled and took out a bag, unshrinking it with his wand. He then took out a clean set of clothes and looked to Molly. "Mind if I use the shower?"

"Feel free dear." Molly said and Harry nodded, he went into the shower and washed himself, before getting dressed and going to the apperating point. He apparated to one of the designated points in Diagon Alley and went to the store. He got the shelves back in order and cleaned up the things that were unusable, before opening the door of the shop and switching the sign to open, he then stood behind the cash register. Slowly people came and then more and more arrived, most wanted fireworks or daydream charms. Still a few bought pranks and all said how sorry they were and how fine a young man Fred had been. Harry thanked them and sent them on their way, putting the money into the cash register. Finally the day was over and Harry took stock of what was left in the store and marked down what was needed. He then locked up the shop and apparated back to the Burrow, finding the family gathered in the living room.

"I don't know how to make the products George and the shop is running low on a few of them, I'm sorry."

"I can do it if you help me Harry?" George said phrasing it more like a question.

"Of course, but why don't you ask one of your brothers, I'm knackered." Harry said and yawned. "They'd be glad..." He yawned again. "To help."

"Alright Harry."

"There's some food still in the kitchen, didn't know what time you would close up."

"It was a good day, so I stayed open a bit later than normal." Harry said and yawned again, he headed to the kitchen and took out a plate, before going back to the living room and sitting down on the couch. He ate slowly, struggling not to fall asleep, but ultimately he lost and started to snore.

"I didn't know how exhausting running that store was for you boys." Molly said.

"We took it in turns to make things for the store and to run it." George said. "I can take Harry up to Ron's old room, is there a spare cot?"

"I set one up this afternoon, while you and your siblings were out on the quidditch pitch." Molly said and George nodded, using his wand to levitate Harry he climbed the stairs with him to Ron's old room and laid him down on the cot, Harry moaned in his sleep and a hand lashed out, as he tossed on the bed. George stared at Harry before searching through his robes and coming up with the potion he remembered Harry using. He cast a body bind before shaking Harry's shoulder and waking him. Harry gasped and stained against the bind.

"Its alright, its just George, your dreams didn't sound that pleasant and this mug is too nice to have a black eye." George said and Harry stared up at him a moment, trying to clear the dream from his head.

"George?" Harry asked and George nodded.

"I found that potion you gave me yesterday, why don't you tell me how much is needed and then you can get back to sleep, without damaging the furniture." He said in an attempt to make a joke and Harry laughed.

"Alright then you can release the body bind now." Harry said and George could tell how shaky Harry was, Harry sat up and took the potion from George. "Would you like a dose as well?" He asked and George thought a moment before nodding. Harry got a dose ready and took it before filling a second one for George quickly and lying down as the potion took effect, George squeezed one drop out, feeling guilty as he did so, but he needed someone to hold onto and he was too proud to ask. Harry would be asleep and it wouldn't be awkward because George would wake up before him. George laid down next to Harry and cuddled against him, as he drifted off, he remembered the last time he and Fred had spent the night together. Their relationship had never been sexual despite some of those questioning how strong their bond ran. For one thing Fred was as strait as an arrow and very protective of his younger brother. George had acted like Fred because at first he'd been uncomfortable in his own skin, later it was because it had become habit. George sometimes went to the gay bars in muggle London, as wizard society accepted same sex couples, there weren't any bars for men and women who liked the opposite sex and a one nightstand was a one nightstand, regardless if the bloke had two wands or one. George fell asleep then, as the potion took effect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry woke to someone moaning in their sleep, he remembered his own dreams and groaned at the memory of them. He was so hard and someone was rubbing themselves against his ass. Harry was shocked to discover that he liked the contact and even thrust against it himself, until he realized what he was doing and it was a guy that was in bed with him. He jumped out of bed and stared at George who was having a very good dream apparently. His face was flushed and he looked beautiful in the dawn light. Harry stared at him and had no idea of what to do, his cock throbbing as he looked at George and as he remembered his dreams from the night before.

The book had warned about the possibility of the potion causing nightly emissions, especially when used in tandem with someone else, but Harry had never expected this. His dreams had been crazy and he kept being with others guys, Seamus and Cedric mostly, but he'd also had one about George just before waking up. He groaned and headed quickly for the bathroom, taking a shower and going downstairs. He saw Charlie standing in the kitchen with a pot of coffee in one hand, Harry supposed that if there was anyone he could talk to about this, it would be Charlie. Charlie was the one Weasley he knew least and was therefore much less intimidating to talk with

"Morning Charlie, can I ask a personal question?" Harry asked and Charlie nodded before handing Harry a cup.

"Sure ask me anything you like Harry." Charlie replied.

"Um working with dragon tamers, there's got to be a few that play for the same team so to speak."

"So where are you going with this, are you asking if I'm gay, because I know that I am and if you have a problem..."

"No I'm asking because I think I might be, or at least you know Bi." Harry said and stared down at his mug. "I never really had a chance to think about my sexuality, but I've always sort of noticed both boys and girls."

"Mate think of it like this, your lucky. You can see the beauty in both men and women if your bi and it doubles your pool for searching for a partner. If your gay it won't change much of anything, wizards can have a child from both parents, unlike muggles with the help of potions and a surrogate, or a magi womb. Actually most people prefer magi wombs, as they are a lot safer than normal pregnancy. Still if you think you can't be with Ginny, she deserves to know."

"I know that, but I don't know if I am or not myself." Harry said and Charlie clapped him on the back.

"I'll be staying around for a month, the good thing about dragon taming is that I get paid time off for grievance as they call it. I think its because its such a dangerous job, they want us to be fully there mentally and I'm not right now. Actually we could take Georgie with us, he could use something to keep his mind off things a bit."

"George is gay?" Harry demanded.

"As can be, he always used Fred as a sort of shield as he knew that some muggleborns and their families might not approve of that lifestyle so to speak. Fred helped him to act "normal" I think in a lot of ways, but if you've known Georgie as long as I have, you could tell the difference between both of them easily enough."

"I think I'll just have some cereal today, George should come down in eight hours or so, he doesn't need to be anywhere and I thought it best if he had a bit of a lie in."

"I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks Charlie." Harry said. "And thanks for the talk." He added, before going to the apparition point and apparating to Diagon Alley. A small cafe by the Ministry was serving breakfast and Harry ordered a large stack of pancakes, before going into the store and looking in back. He found a locked file cabinet which surprisingly registered his magical signature and clicked open. He looked down at a row of different notebooks, taking one out at random, he found the recipe for Nosebleed nougats. Looking through the books, he picked out the ones he needed and got started on making more products. He found that he actually enjoyed the work, that using his magic helped him clear his mind. He finished making the products in time to stock and open the store at ten. His day was spent in getting various things for his customers and minding the cash register. He didn't have to worry about thieves because Fred and George had set up an anti theft system, he just had to press a button to call the aurors once on a ten year old.

"He's just a child." The kids mother protested.

"And this is just the livelihood of a dear friend." Harry returned. "If I let him go, there would be others as well, I'm sorry miss but thieving is against the law and if you don't want him to get in trouble, don't let him nick stuff." Harry said and watched as the terrified boy was lead away by the aurors.

"You will have to attend a court date, if you wish to press charges." The auror said and Harry considered.

"Have you taken all my merchandise back from the kid?" Harry asked and the aurors nodded. "Well kid, I could use some help making sure everything is stocked, either you help me every day for a month, or you go with them."

"I'll help you." The boy said.

"Thank you!" His mother said.

"Well he's just a kid, he should be punished, but since he didn't actually get away with anything, there's no need for Azkaban this time, but kid others might not be as kind as I am and you'd better show up at ten tomorrow, or else I will have the aurors arrest you. Your going to work hard and think about what you did, in a year or so you'll be at a magical school and have to scrub out cauldrons if you do something like this, consider yourself lucky." Harry said and the kid nodded.

"I'll be there tomorrow I promise Mr." The kid said and left with his mother.

"If he isn't I have his magical signature on record, if anything like this happens again don't be afraid to call. Its a part of your rent after all." The auror said and left. Harry went back to tending the store after that, until he stopped around two and locked up for lunch. He went over to the Leaky and got a sandwich.

"Heard you had your first run in with thieves today." Tom said and Harry laughed.

"It was a ten year old boy, he's coming to the shop for a month to make up for what he was trying to do. Its a good thing that Fred and George really rigged their shop up, because I didn't even notice the kid." Harry said. "Can I have a chicken sandwich and some lemonade please?"

"Got to go back to work then?" Tom asked and Harry nodded.

"The shop won't run itself and the Weasleys are dealing with enough lately. They've helped me through some pretty tough times, so it was the least I can do. Its very busy though and people stare at me, but that just means that the shop is making money and that's a good thing."

"You sure that George will want to keep it?" Tom asked and Harry shook his head.

"I'm not, but working in it will give him some time to decide what he wants to do." Harry replied and Tom nodded. Tom called out Harry's order and leaned on the counter.

"Well thanks for coming here, it will be busy for a few days after you leave."

"Sure and I've always enjoyed the food here." Harry said and smiled at Tom. "Do you know much about wizard patent law?"

"No why?"

"I found a potion in an old book and it seems to be helping me get sleep at night. I'm not the only one the war has affected and I'd like to sell it to help other people as well."

"That's a good idea, I don't know much about that but you can always contact the Ministries patent law department." Tom said and Harry nodded.

"I might at that, thanks Tom."

"Anytime, in future, the Leaky can deliver to anywhere in Diagon Alley for a small surcharge, just use the floo." Tom said, as Harry's order came up and Tom handed it to him on a plate.

"Thanks I think I'll keep that in mind, can't eat most of the stuff in the shop and what I can, I don't fancy eating." Harry said and Tom laughed. Harry ate his lunch and gave Tom a bit more of a tip than he would have, if he hadn't asked Tom about patenting. He stood and walked out of the restaurant going back to the store and worked until the store closed. He then jotted down what he needed to make the next day and left for the Burrow.

He rummaged through his wallet and came up with a energy potion, he drained it and then grinned at George and Charlie, who were waiting in the living room.

"Your going like that?" Charlie asked.

"What's wrong with this?" Harry asked.

"It just screams workaholic." Charlie said. "We're a similar size, so you can borrow some of my clothes." He said and Harry grinned.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"If you need some help with the shop, I could go sometime, George and I talked about it and he's not ready to go back yet."

"I'd appreciate that, what are you doing tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"I don't have any plans, why tomorrow?"

"I want to set it up so I can start making a potion I know to sell to the general public." Harry said and George's head shot up.

"The one you've been giving me?"

"I thought it might help people and I'll sell it at a third again of what it costs to make it."

"When your making something, always triple it."

"I want people that need it to be able to use it though George and some won't be able to, because the ingredients themselves are expensive." Harry said and George nodded.

"That's fair enough, but most could afford to buy it at that cost and you could always send some to Saint Mungos for those that can't afford it otherwise." George said and Harry frowned. "That's what I do with the daydream charms, they can help with spell damage sometimes, depending on the kind."

"That's a good idea." Harry said. "So that's why daydream charms are so expensive?"

"And the medi boxes, its to make up for the ones I give away." George said. "Actually I just told the recipe to a potion master at Saint Mungos and swore him to secrecy about it, I got the hospital to agree to selling what they make at cost and they even wanted some of the pastels as well."

"I'll look into that tomorrow." Harry said. "I might just give the recipe to Saint Mungos after they test it out."

"You should sell it, that way you can keep looking through dodgy old books for more recipes." George said and Harry laughed. The walked to Charlie's room together and Charlie helped him get into the tightest pair of dragon hide leather pants Harry had ever seen. He also gave Harry a dragon hide vest and spiked Harry's hair for him. Harry stared in the mirror and decided that he liked what he saw there and was surprised at how good he looked. "So should we go to a wizard nightclub or a muggle one?"

"Either way." Harry said.

"Well I want fire whiskey." George said and Harry shrugged.

"Alcohol tastes pretty much the same to me." Harry said. "Whisky does at least."

"Lets go to a wizard nightclub then, I know just the one." Charlie said and they walked together to the apparating point. Charlie side along apparated George and Harry to the nightclub. Harry stared at the naked pixies dancing and was that a goblin? Once he noticed the first he noticed several others. "Bill took me to this place, say what you will about goblins, but they know how to throw a wild party."

"I don't think goblins would be too pleased at me."

"Goblins understand about preserving your own life, they just don't understand when someone backs out of a deal and you gave them the sword ultimately didn't you?" Charlie asked and Harry nodded. "Well then you should be square with them."

"But I caused the deaths of..."

"You didn't mean to and you were on the run." Charlie said and Harry nodded. "Now lets get something to drink." He added and they went up to the bar. "My brother will have a Fire whiskey, I want the dragonfire and Harry do you like cocktails or mixed drinks? Oh and we want a male server."

"Never tried them." Harry said and Charlie nodded.

"Well then my friend will have a sampler of your drinks. This round is on me, you can get the next one Harry." Charlie said as Harry reached into his pocket for his change bag. They sat at a table and a handsome black man dressed in scanty leather served them their drinks.

"Would you gentlemen like anything else?" He asked eyeing Harry up and down and Harry hoped that the hair gel would hold.

"Harvy is experimenting, you don't want to scare him off do you."

"Mmm never had a ginger, fancy a bit of chocolate sauce to go with your drinks, I could cut you a deal." The waiter said and Harry's jaw dropped open.

"Merlin I love this place, thanks but I don't do paid sex, either of you want it?" He asked and Harry felt his blush deepen and his groin harden.

"Oh this one is innocent, you sure baby, I could rock your world." He said and Harry stared at him, uncertain of how to respond.

"I don't think he's quite ready for you handsome." Charlie said. "Why don't you go serve someone else?" He asked, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few sickles, sticking them in the man's back pocket.

"Charlie!" Harry said and Charlie laughed.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game I believe is the muggle expression." Charlie said and Harry laughed. The man sauntered off, giving them an excellent view of his arse.

"What sort of place is this?" Harry asked.

"One where you can be anyone you want and do anything you want, well except permanently harm others. Though there is a dungeon in the basement, for those that like kinkier play." Charlie said and Harry felt his mouth drop open again, he wasn't drunk enough for this he decided. He took a shot drank it, and licked his lips at the fruity taste, his eyes widened as the flavor changed several times in his mouth. "Like it?"

"Its awesome." Harry said and took another shot, this time the flavor was spicy and smoky and didn't change as he held it in his mouth. He swallowed that one as well, before trying his third shot. This one tasted like some sort of flower, before changing.

"That ones for potion masters, they make a game of identifying the different herbs used. This bar buys syrup from Bernie Botts and has an agreement with them to come up with flavors. That's why the shots and mixed drinks are so expensive."

"I'll get the next round." Harry said and drank another shot, this time he nearly spat it out, as it changed to different flavors of meat and other cooking dishes. Liquid shouldn't taste like food, Harry decided as his friends laughed. He managed to swallow that one as Charlie laughed at him. Harry took the second to last shot and drank it, swallowing it quickly as it burned his mouth and all he could taste was the fire in his mouth. He belched a bit and blue flame shot across the table.

"That one was a glamour shot, mixed with a bit of Ogdons." Charlie said. "I have to say your face is worth the sampler." He added and George actually laughed, he stopped immediately though and drained his glass of fire whiskey. Harry took the last shot quickly and his teeth chattered as this one tasted like snowmelt, his breath seemed to be a stream of frost. Harry found that he liked that one, for all it made him feel cold. "That's a winter wonder and the first one you liked was a fruity fantasy." Charlie said.

"Want more?" Harry asked and both Weasleys nodded.

"I'll have fire whiskey this time." Charlie said and George nodded.

"Make it two." George said. "I'll get the next round, just get some cash from the cash register tomorrow." He added and Harry nodded, going up to the bar and ordering himself two drinks and the Weasleys one each. He then went back to the table and sat down. Their drinks arrived and Harry alternated sips between the two he had bought, enjoying the way the flavors mixed. By the time the Weasley's had finished their second round, Harry was more than tipsy.

"You can get a round another time George." Charlie said looking amused at Harry who was humming the Hogwarts song, as he stood up and got more shots.

"I'm goee-gooe-good." Harry said and Charlie laughed.

"I recon you are mate." Charlie said and Harry drank some more, until the waiter returned with their drinks. Harry finished his at almost the same time George did.

"Want to dance George?" Harry asked and George nodded, they made their way onto the floor. Harry had never tried dirty dancing in his life before, but he found he felt comfortable doing it with George, rather than another bloke and George was really good at it. George didn't laugh, but Harry found he liked doing this and then he saw Seamus dancing with Dean and waved drunkenly. The couple came over and they all danced together, Harry being careful to respect their space.

"Didn't know that you swung for our team so to speak." Dean said and Harry shrugged.

"Didn't either, but I think I just needed some time to decide who I liked."

"Yeah your life was a bit of a shit storm for a while there." Dean joked and Harry laughed. They danced for a while, before Charlie joined them, Charlie was surprisingly graceful and Harry had fun dancing with him. Then Harry realized what he really wanted to do was dance on the tables. His friends stared at him as he went to an empty table and used the pole set up on it, to move his body around, watching the other men who were doing the same and laughing. He'd not had this much fun in a very long time and he decided that he wanted to do this again very soon. He laughed jumping on the pole and climbing up it, before hanging off of it upside down and kicking his legs out to touch the table again. He didn't know how long he danced for, but he was surprised at the crowd that gathered, Charlie came up to him and slipped him a potion, Harry downed it and continued to dance. It felt so wonderful to act like he was normal for once, to dance how he wanted. He laughed and continued to contort his body, getting more creative as the night wore on. He was used to the attention but that was always because of who he was, not because of what he did.

"We should be heading home now Harvy." Charlie said and Harry stepped off the bar and swung his shoulder around Charlie and George.

"Besht nigh' efer." Harry slurred.

"Say that in the morning." Charlie said and laughed. They walked to the floo and Charlie fire called the Burrow, before they stepped together through the flames. Molly was waiting on the other side and stared at the three of them. George and Harry were more or less holding one another up at this point.

"Did you boys have fun?" Molly asked and they all nodded. "That's what's important, though those outfits show a bit too much for my taste." Molly said and Harry laughed loudly.

"I'll help them up to bed." Charlie said and walked Harry and George up to their room. Harry tried to get to his bag to get out the potion, but his hands didn't seem to want to obey him. He laughed again and Charlie helped him. "How much do you take?"

"I' dooo it." Harry said, before taking off his pants and shirt, he got into the cot and took a third of a dropper, handing it to George and lying down, he was asleep within moments. George felt a bit of a pang at spending the night alone, then again he supposed that with as deeply as he slept on the potion he should be alright. He took the dropper and handed the potion to Charlie.

"Thanks." Charlie said and George nodded, before getting into bed and falling asleep. Charlie covered both of them and got out two hangover remedy potions for the next day. He then went to bed as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Harry groaned the next morning, before reaching over and sighing with relief when he saw the potion on his bedside table. He downed it in one gulp and slowly sat up. He had no idea what he had done last night; it seemed a blur after he drunk those two mixed drinks. He somehow had slept with George again, he realized. Yet somehow his own bed was unmade and he remembered making it the day before. He stared at George as George suddenly sat up and turned to him in sleep kissing him full on the lips. Harry realized how sore he was and how both he and George were naked. He'd given up his virginity without even knowing he was giving it up. He threw on some boxers and ran to the toilet, before throwing up in it over and over. Charlie walked into the bathroom and waited for Harry to be done. "What's wrong?"

"There's something wrong with that potion, I think George and I did more than sleep last night and it's freaking me out." Harry said and Charlie's eyes widened.

"You mean to say?"

"Well I don't remember last night, but I'm pretty sure that George wouldn't have taken advantage of me deliberately." Harry said. "But today my ass is sore and I woke up naked in bed with George." He said and Charlie's eyes widened comically. "I don't think either of us wanted it, we both thought it was a dream and George..."

"Is fragile at the moment, I'll stay with my brother and see if its just you that causes this reaction. Wizards can have people whose magical core is similar to their own and from that strong bonds are formed."

"George and I could be soul mates?" Harry demanded.

"I'm not sure about the muggle definition but wizards who have compatible cores are drawn together, some wind up in a relationship, or they can remain close friends, almost like brothers. Regardless once your cores align and there's not much you can do to stop it, you will be finishing one another's sentences."

"Maybe I should stay with George, I can body bind him, but if I help him somehow I want to be there for him." Harry said and Charlie nodded.

"Alright, I can run the shop today and you can take care of George, make sure he doesn't drink too much and try to get him to eat something." Charlie added and Harry nodded.

"I'll do my best." Harry said and went back to Ron's room; he cast a body bind on George and tried not to look as he put George's boxers back on. He then wrapped his arms around George and George sighed, relaxing into the hold. Harry smiled softly and felt himself relax as well; soon he fell asleep again and only woke when George started shouting.  
Harry undid the body bind and George stared at him wide eyed. "We can't use the potion again, it's doing weird things to us. I'm sorry I bound you George, but I didn't want you to do something with me, or to me because you thought you were dreaming. Er last night what we erm dreamed about er actually happened I think. When I woke up we were both naked."

"What?" George demanded and pulled the blankets up around him."

Its not like I wanted it anymore than you did, well I suppose some part of me wanted it...But I wasn't ready to erm have sex with a guy and it freaks me out that we were both er intimate with one another."

"I can't have a baby now!" George was starting to hyperventilate.

"What we can get pregnant?" Harry demanded and George nodded." And if you don't use protection, its dangerous to the barer to try to remove the child, that and Mum would kill me."

"Your Mum would understand." Harry said gently. "I mean I think that a inadvertent sexual encounter is a fair enough way to avoid the whole baby mama drama."

"You're taking this well." I'm not really, I just don't want you to freak anymore than you already are, is there a test we can do?" Harry asked and George nodded, before pulling his wand out and casting it first on himself, sagging with relief, before moving to Harry. Harry sighed in relief and a bit of disappointment when the test came back negative.

"At least neither one of us is pregnant."

"We were lucky, we have to stop taking the potion I gave you George, Charlie said something about us having compatible magical cores."

"Really?" George asked hopefully. "That means that now that we've bonded, our magic will double in strength over time, if we spend time together."

"I didn't know that, but that's cool I guess." Harry said and smiled at George. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Drink or sleep, I just don't want to think." George said.

"Well if you need to drink, you can drink, but I've had enough after last night." Harry said and George frowned.

"I don't think I have any fire whiskey, can you get some?"

"Sure." Harry said and stood. "But first you're taking a shower and having something to eat." Harry added and George nodded, Harry waited for George to get out of the shower, before heading downstairs with him. Mrs. Weasley was knitting in a chair facing the stairway and smiled at them when they came down.

"Charlie told me about you both." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mrs. Weasley we aren't a couple, we might never be, it all depends on what we want." Harry said.

"That's fine dear, but finding out who's compatible with you magically is a big deal in the wizard world. I remember when Arthur and I first..."

"Mum!" George said and Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"Well I was your age once George and do you think that you just popped from the earth like a gnome still?" Mrs. Weasley said and George blushed.

"I've known where babies come from for ten years now Mum." George said and Harry laughed.

"You told them that they popped out of the ground Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked and Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"That was Bill, didn't find out till years later though and then I had to correct a few assumptions." Mrs. Weasley said and Harry laughed again.

"Its not that funny." George said.

"Yes it is." Harry said and gasped for breath, before laughing again. "Now I can make any kind of sandwich you want."

"Just whatever Mum has in the fridge." George said and Harry nodded, going to the fridge and pulling out enough ingredients to make four sandwiches. He made them and then put everything back, before going back to George and handing him two on a plate, taking two himself. They ate in silence and then Harry apperated to Diagon Alley and found a wizard shop that stocked alcohol. He was surprised at the different brands on offer and bought some of the every flavor fruit syrup and ice vodka, as well as fire whiskey. He then apperated back to the Burrow and went up to Ron's room. "You got it passed Mum?" George asked.

"We're over the legal drinking age George." Harry said and handed him the fire whiskey, before pouring out a good amount of the ice vodka into a cup and mixing it with the fruit syrup, he also took out a similar glass and filled the other one with water and fruit syrup. He relaxed against the headboard and drank from each of the glasses, as George gulped fire whiskey like it was water. Harry felt that one of them had to stay relatively sober at the moment and that wasn't going to be George. Harry was feeling a nice buzz and the bottle of fire whiskey was half gone, before he took it from George. "No more George your already pass out drunk."

"Wan' more, still feel." George said. "It hurts Harwy, ma'e it sto'."

"I can't George, I would if I could, but I can't. I know you won't believe me but it gets better with time."

"Din' dwin' as mus as it ooo."

"I know I didn't drink as much as it looked, but I felt that it would be better if we both didn't get wasted. I'm here for you George, as a friend and maybe with time something more, I don't know." Harry said and took George's hand in his own. "That doesn't mean I'm going to let you get alcohol poisoning, I asked how much was a dangerous amount to drink at the liquor store and the store clerk told me not to drink more than half the bottle. You just drank half the bottle, so your done for now and you can have some more tomorrow." Harry said and George nodded.

"A'ays us, don' wann be alone." George said and Harry hugged him.

"You aren't alone George, you have your family and your friends, and you won't ever be alone." Harry told George.

"No' saymne." George said.

"I know its not the same, I've thought so many times of what it would be like to have parents, to have Sirius and later Remus with me. I can't quite understand what your feeling, but I understand what its like to loose someone and to miss them. It seems less like a hole with time, more like an open wound and then you can remember them without wanting to cry." Harry said and George started to snore. Harry levitated him into the bed and stood deciding to go outside, but then George grabbed onto his arm and Harry sighed, he supposed he was tired from last night anyway and if George needed him he'd stay. He rested his head on George's chest and was surprised when George sighed and his arms wrapped around Harry. Harry then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He woke up hours later when Mrs. Weasley came into the room, loudly banging two pans together. He sat bolt upright and reached for his wand as George did the same. "Mum!" George said.

"Dinner is ready, I tried to wake you by calling you, then shaking you and finally I remembered what I used to do twenty years ago, when my brothers over indulged." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I don't know why I didn't wake up." Harry said.

"You've been working hard dear and you drank some as well, perfectly understandable, but you will eat a meal, before getting more sleep if you need it, or doing whatever else you need to do. Still George my patience only goes so far with this shit."

"George has had half a bottle of fire whiskey Mrs. Weasley and so I don't think now is the best time to hash things out."

" A'n Hawy." George said and Harry nodded.

"Are you happier this way George."

"Don' haf ta 'ink, like no' 'ink." George said and Harry got up, before hauling George to his feet and putting one arm around him. George smelled like he had drunk a bottle of Fire whiskey, Harry helped him downstairs and sat next to him, putting a sticking charm to the seat of George's pants, when George wasn't looking, as George weaved slightly from side to side. Everyone stared at them and Harry blushed.

"Er I'm sorry Ginny."

"Its alright Harry, if being with men and my brother makes you happy, I understand. I'm a bit disappointed but I understand." Ginny assured and Harry felt himself redden even more.

"We're not, that is we aren't..."

"No' wif Hawwy, Hawwy my fren'" George said.

"We're just friends like George said, that was what you were trying to say, right George?" Harry asked and George nodded. Harry got his food and George's, before passing the plates down to everyone else. After everyone had been served, he watched as George failed spectacularly at cutting up his chicken. "Want me to do that George."

"No' baby!" George said.

"I know you aren't but your very drunk, I'd want help if I was that drunk." Harry said and George nodded reluctantly. Harry cut up his chicken and handed George back his plate, before returning to his meal.

"Yeah they aren't in a relationship, you just dote on him like you are." Ron said. "Well I'm not going to put up with this and you shouldn't either Harry. Fred was my brother too, but you don't see me crawling into a bottle do you?"

"Everyone grieves in different ways, I like smashing things, you should have seen Grimwald after the war."

"But your getting over it, George is just getting worse." Ron said.

"Lets not hash this out right now, maybe when George is feeling more sober and can actually remember your displeasure at your actions Ron." Hermione said and Ron frowned, before nodding. They finished eating dinner in silence and afterwards Harry started to help George up the stairs.

"Use mine, its on the first level, second door." Bill called.

"Thanks Bill, appreciate it." Harry called back and managed to get George onto the bed. George flopped onto his stomach and started snoring loudly the moment his head hit the pillow. Harry chuckled and covered him up. He then walked back downstairs and went back to the table. "He's having trouble coping I know Ron, but rushing him isn't the answer. I wish I knew what was, I care for him and he's my friend, it hurts me to see him this way too. Still its better when he's drunk than when he's sober and he's coping as best he can. Fred might have been your brother, but as far as I can tell, Fred was George's whole identity, his way of seeing the world. So to him Fred was more than a brother, he was someone who had always been with him, since his birth. He was George's constant companion and so much of George's identity is based on him having a twin. Imagine if you lost one of your hands in some freak accident and everyone was telling you not to be upset about it. I think that's how George feels, but I can't be sure. They always acted like one person around me at least, so George must feel like half of one now." Harry said. "Given that, he's entitled to grieve a bit and drink himself to sleep a few times."

"But its like he doesn't even want to live." Ron said. "He's shown hardly any interest in the shop and hasn't gone back since it happened."

"I know, but that was his place with Fred, Ron. Its got to be painful for him to go there and to have Fred not be there. He's not ready to go back yet and he needs your support, not your judgment." Harry said gently. "He's very fragile right now."

"Everyone is like poor George, while he's making us work our asses off for him, I'm missing training because of him."

"I doubt that George would want you to miss training if its that important to you Ron, but dark wizards will wait, George's crisis or whatever this is won't." Harry said.

"I thought you were my mate, why are you defending him?" Ron demanded.

"Because at the moment George needs me more and I'm not defending him Ron, I just think he should be given the time he needs to grieve. I never got that with Sirius and its not fair to demand that he get better now, because its more convenient for you."

"Its not because its more convenient, its because I'm worried, its been a month, how long will this last?"

"It will last as long as it lasts." Hermione said. "George has every right to come to terms with this in his own time and in his own way, I know I'm not technically family, but I agree with Harry on this."

"Thought you said that you'd take my side in things." Ron said.

"We might be dating Ron, but that doesn't mean I agree with everything all the time. I said that I'd try to see your side in things and I do. That doesn't mean that I won't speak up about what I think." Hermione said and Ron's ears turned red.

"None of us really know what's best for George right now Ron." Molly said. "I'm tired of his behavior as well, but its better to let him come out of it, then to push. I was in a bad way after my brother's died and Arthur gave me the space I needed, even took some time off to help with Bill and Charlie. Charlie was a baby then and I don't know what I would have done without Arthur taking some time to help me. I climbed out of a bottle as well, you've hardly ever seen me drink and there is a reason for that." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum?" Ron asked.

"I drank a lot for about a year before I got pregnant with Percy, nothing stops you drinking like having a baby on the way." Mrs. Weasley said. "Arthur spent the first month with me and then he explained that he had to go back to work, but he understood it if I still needed some time to grieve." She said and Harry heard screaming from upstairs.

"I'm sorry." Harry said and got up from the table. "I need to wake him, or do something to get him to settle down."

"You go on dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "We'll be right here if you can come back." She added and Harry nodded. He went upstairs and saw George tossing and turning, screaming. Harry used a body bind and then a silencing spell, before wrapping his arms around George and holding him, until he stopped screaming and relaxed into a more normal sleep. Every time Harry tried to get up though, the nightmares started again, so Harry levitated George's head into his lap and enlarged one of the bookcases he carried with him. Harry had discovered that he actually liked reading, after he couldn't do it anymore, while he was on the run. He started to read a spell book and found a spell to determine changes in someone else's breathing, he cast it on George. The spell would flash if George's breathing changed at all, which let Harry get engrossed in his book. He read for a while, before releasing the body bind on George and getting back to his book. He read some more until he grew tired and shifted George so he was properly in the bed, with his head on Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his arms around him and fell asleep holding him.

 **Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter

Chapter Five

Harry woke when someone knocked on the door, he hesitated a moment, before grabbing his wand and going downstairs. He didn't expect the Aurors to be outside the Weasley's house. "Yes?" Harry asked.

"We thought it best to come right away, we were looking in some Dark houses, on the off chance that we'd find something, when we discovered the prisoners."

"Prisoners?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I think the Dark Lord sent people under cover to infiltrate various light homes and spy for him."

"Why are you at the Weasleys then?" Harry demanded.

"Because one of those prisoners appears to be Fred Weasley." One of the Aurors replied.

"I see, have you cast the glamour breaking spells and given him truth serum?"

"If they are glamours, but as for the truth serum we can't get any of them to wake up. It seemed like they were fed enough potions to keep them alive and relatively healthy, through some sort of feeding tube, but we haven't managed to wake any of them yet."

"I see so your basically telling me that Fred is alive, but he's under the influence of some dark spell. Were there any notes, where you found them?" Harry demanded.

"No, we're searching several libraries and questioning prisoners who used to be death eaters right now. Whatever this is, its not the normal sort of sleeping potion. One of the nurses at Saint Mungos brought in some muggle machines, to make sure they still have brain activity and they do, but its like they are trapped in the spell."

"Who else?" Harry demanded.

"That's sensitive information the only reason we're telling you this, is so you can get Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and they can go to Saint Mungos and decide what to do."

"I see, well thank you." Harry said and closed the door, sliding down against it. He had no idea what to do, or how to tell the Weasleys. He stared at the wall across from him, before getting to his feet and unpacking all of his books. He'd actually looked at sleeping spells before deciding to use potions. If this was a potion though, it wouldn't have lasted so long, or at least Harry didn't think it would. He started reading and it wasn't until around nine in the morning that he found what could be what he was looking for. He wasn't completely sure it was correct though and he was sort of worried that it wasn't. He stared at the book for a long time, before standing and apperating to Saint Mungos. He asked the receptionist to see who was in charge of Fred Weasley's recovery and she took him down a series of hallways. He walked into a nicely decorated office.

"We're doing what we can." The healer said.

"Have you tried this spell?" Harry asked and handed the book over.

"Where did you get this?" The healer demanded.

"The Black Library." Harry replied and yawned. "I've been looking for books all night."

"Well this is a possibility, we could try it on an animal first and then see if it works on one of the people the Aurors found, thank you."

"Just make sure George gets better, that's all the thanks I need." Harry said and went back to the apparition point. He apperated back to the Burrow and smiled at Mrs. Weasley. "There's someone at Saint Mungos, that could be Fred." Harry said and Molly stared at him wide eyed.

"Are they sure?"

"Well he hasn't woken and the healers suspect spell damage, I've been reading since about one in the morning, trying to find anything that might help him. I might have found the correct spell, but the healers are going to test it out and I'm not completely certain."

"Oh Harry." Mrs Weasley said and started to cry. Harry patted her on the back, as George came down and stared at Harry. Harry smiled at George, but he seemed frozen in place on the stairs.

"Fred is alive, only in some sort of sleep stasis?" George demanded.

"Yes, although I really hope that the spell I found isn't the one that's causing this."

"Why?"

"Because it makes you relive your deepest fears and nightmares over and over again. Its supposed to cause insanity in its victims." Harry said and shuddered. "Not pleasant reading material by any means. The healer looked at me somewhat funny when I handed it to her." Harry added with a chuckle.

"But if that is Fred doesn't that mean that someone was pretending to be my twin and I had no idea?" George demanded.

"We don't know when they took him George. It could have been right before the final battle."

"That means that an imposter was with Percy though, was around me and around everyone we care about." George said and Harry nodded.

"Lets see to getting them to wake up, if the spell is correct, before we consider what could have happened."

"I'm seeing Fred, I'm going to Saint Mungos, can you get Arthur Bill and Percy from work and Charlie and Ron from the shop. I don't know where the girls went off to."

"Of course Mrs. Weasley." Harry said and used the apparition area with Mrs. Weasley and George who seemed to be in a fog. Harry apperated first to the ministry, getting Arthur and Percy, before going to Gringotts and finally the shop. He then apperated to the hospital himself.

"The test was apparently similar and they want our permission to do the counter spell on Fred." Mrs. Weasley said. "We've consented." Mrs. Weasley said and Harry nodded. "They also want you Harry."

"Me?" Harry asked and Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Go on dear, we'll be fine here." Mrs. Weasley said and Harry nodded, he walked to the healer and she took him to a room, Harry stared down at Severus Snape.

"His will stated that if he was ever unable to speak his wishes, you were to determine a course of action for him."

"I consent, I'll sign the papers and try the spell on him first." Harry said and the healer nodded, handing him the papers, which he signed. The healer then cast the counter charm and Snape bolted upright grabbing for his wand.

"Where am I? Potter?" Snape demanded and Harry nodded. "It was Christmas 1998 the last thing I remember, how much time has passed?"

"Its now June third." Harry replied. "You have been held captive for several months."

"I see, well thank you for waking me." Snape said and stood, before his legs buckled out from under him and he stared at the floor.

"You should be weak for a while, you haven't used your muscles in five months, take it easy."

"Don't you tell me what to do, I taught you Janice Pelador and I've known you since you were eleven." Snape said and groaned.

"What's wrong, are you in pain?"

"My head hurts worse then when Voldemort cast the cruciautis on me."

"I am sorry but we cannot give you a potion for the pain at this time Mr. Snape." The healer said. "As the spell that was tried was unfamiliar to all of us and was found by chance in the Black Library, we do not know what effect it would have upon you, if you were to take a potion."

"Give me the potion Miss. Pelador, I know all about this spell, as I was the one that suggested that the Dark Lord use it."

"What why?" Harry demanded.

"When the Dark Lord captured someone, it didn't turn out well for the person he caught. I suggested the spell two years ago, somewhat tired of random wizards being tortured and suggested that there was a better way to get information. Through use of the imperious curse, we made other witches and wizards we caught; believe themselves to be certain people. They were supposed to report to the Dark Lord every year, feeding him information. However with the first ones, I was able to also command them to give him false information. I knew the risks of this, to myself and those the Dark Lord had captured. However I also believed that it was worth it, in order to ensure the continued survival of the light side. How many have you found?" Snape demanded.

"Thirty." The witch replied and Snape nodded, as a man from the ministry came into the room and stared at Snape.

"In return for a full pardon, I will tell everyone the locations of the remaining hiding places, of where Voldemort stashed the bodies. I will also inform you of those that were cursed to act like certain individuals and currently have strong glamours on them, which will not be easy to break. I will also give you everything I know about the Death Eaters, their organization and the crimes they have committed."

"I will speak with the Minister at once." The Auror said and Snape gave a sharp nod wincing as he did so. The man left the room and Harry stared at Snape.

"You knew my mother didn't you?" Harry asked and Severus closed his eyes for a moment before opening them.

"Yes I knew Lily, I loved Lily, come to gloat Potter, use that love against me?"

"I'm not my father Snape, if anything my childhood was more like yours. You seem to think that I was spoiled growing up, as spoiled as Draco Malfoy. Well let me assure you, the opposite is true and I don't see how you could be so blind, after pretty much mind raping me in fifth year. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven and it wasn't until I was six and the neighbors were questioning why I didn't go to school, that I realized my name wasn't freak, or boy, but Harry." Harry said and Severus stared at him. "You would think that by my actions you would realize that I'm nothing like my father was, at my age or at any age. After being bullied constantly by my cousin growing up, I'd never hurt anyone like he hurt me. How could you talk to me as you did, while still loving the memory of my dead mother? Its clear to me that for you, hate is stronger than love. I pity you for that and for all you've had to endure, but still just because you have had a crappy life doesn't mean you get the right to take it out on me."

"Are you quite finished Mr. Potter?" Severus demanded and Harry glared at him. "While I did enjoy getting the better of at least one Potter, that was not the primary reason for treating you as I did. You see Voldemort approached me after the first teaching conference of the year. I could not go to Dumbledore, as I foolishly swore never to tell anyone anything that Voldemort told me about his plans. I was stuck well and truly, all I could do was a bit of damage control and explain to a homicidal Dark Lord that perhaps killing you in public would be unwise. There after that, whenever he attacked you, it was in a place that was fairly secluded. I couldn't stop him from attacking you, nor could I prevent others from doing so. In order to protect you as best I could, for Lily's sake, I had to be worse to you, than any other student in the past. You bore it well, though it was hard sometimes to see your hatred of me. I fully admit that I can be a bit of a bastard, but I'm not sure how much of that is what I've become in order to survive and how much of that is truly me. You are correct in your assumption that my childhood was hard, harder than most I should think. Still your mother was the only one that ever understood me truly. We grew up together and she was always so very kind and understanding, it was impossible not to love Lily and I will love her until the day that I die." Severus said and took a deep breath.

"She had this way about her, she genuinely wanted to help other and cared for them more than herself. She loved spells and potions best and actually got me interested in making my own. She had this way of tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and holding it in her mouth, when she was nervous as a child. Though she stopped doing that around thirteen, or fourteen. She had always wanted children and would talk about the large family she wanted someday. When she was pregnant with you, I switched sides and she told me about how excited she was about her baby, it was hard to hear, but it was also Lily so I listened. I had just been through hell with the death eaters and I was expected to still be part of the organization and play the role in order to spy on them. Blood might wash off Potter, but the memories never do, I've been forced to do so many terrible things, by my two masters. Dumbledore somehow managed to get what I had done out of me and used it as blackmail after the war was over. I had no choice but to go along with every plan he wished, so even though Voldemort was dead, I was no more free than I was in his services. Since the age of eighteen, I was never able to be my own man, so to speak."

"I don't know what to say." Harry said and Snape sneered.

"Then don't say anything, I did that so you wouldn't try constantly to get information out of me about your mother." Snape said and Harry could tell that when Snape was vulnerable, or felt so, he struck back much like the snakes of his house.

"I will leave." Harry said and walked from the room.

"If you like you can help us wake Fred Weasley, I think it would be helpful to have a familiar face and your research was admirable."

"What about his family?"

"Its hospital procedure not to have loved ones in the hospital."

"The Weasleys are family to me and I'm pretty sure that they feel the same way. I'll be invested, because its Fred."

"You were able to handle Mr. Snape well, I believe you would be able to assist Mr. Weasley admirably as well." The healer said and Harry nodded, he did want to see Fred and if they weren't letting George in, perhaps he could be calmer with Harry in the room. "I think it best that we do body binding spells when we're trying to wake them up." The healer said and Harry nodded. Together they walked into the room and Harry stared at Fred, who looked so pale and still on the bed, it reminded him of the last time he'd seen someone he thought was Fred. He went over to the bed and took one of Fred's hands in his own, before the healer cast the spells. Fred gasped and started screaming.

"Its alright Fred, everyone is alright." Harry assured. "Your safe, no one will hurt you here, your at Saint Mungos." Harry said as Fred's terrified eyes darted around.

"Where did we first meet, what did my youngest brother have on his face and what did I call him?"

"We met on the muggle side of the train station, I had no idea of how to get on the train. Ron had dirt on his face and you called him Ickle Ronnikins." Harry replied and Fred started crying, Harry hugged him tightly, trying to give him comfort, however Fred seemed inconsolable and sobbed into Harry's shirt, every time Harry shifted the crying was even harder. The witch undid the spell and Fred held onto Harry as if he let go, Harry wouldn't be there anymore.

"Fred do you want your Mum and George?" Harry asked gently and Fred nodded. "Alright, I'll stay right here until they come Fred, just right here." Harry promised and wasn't entirely sure what to do, he'd never been with anyone this distraught before, this troubled or challenged. "Now Fred, I'm going to tell you a story and you try to keep your mind on that story alright, think of the story and not of anything else." Harry said and Fred nodded. "Once upon a time there were three brothers..." He trailed off as Molly and George came into the room and stared at Harry. "They lived away from the town and a few miles out into the country. One day as they were coming back...How does this go Molly, I'm not really sure." Harry said and Molly continued the story, as George came over and Fred stared at him, before releasing his death grip on Harry and turning to George.

"Now Fred, its alright, we're all...fine." George said although fine came out a bit forced. "No one was hurt, you know what it means when one of us is upset.

"The other always knows, but your upset too George."

"Course I was, thought my favorite brother, my lifelong best friend had kicked it, didn't I? I was a mess and I don't know what happened in those dreams of yours, but I bet you are a mess as well."

"Horrible." Fred managed. "Saw you die."

"I see, that would be pretty bad, can Percy come in, he saw whoever was pretending to be you, whoever it was that we buried die." George said and Fred nodded.

"Not lot can't handle."

"If you don't want that many people in the room at a time, I can leave and then they can come in a few at a time." Harry offered.

"Don't leave." He told George and turned to his Mum.

"Oh honey, we aren't going anywhere, now lie on the bed with your brother, like when you both were small." Mrs. Weasley said and Harry left.

"You are good at this." The healer said. "Have you ever considered healing?"

"Not really, you really think I'd be a good healer?" Harry asked.

"You care for people, that much is obvious, even when you don't like them much. We wouldn't give you cases where the hospital thought you'd be in any danger. You would need to get your Newts though, but you can just as easily request to take them now."

"I can?"

"Of course, some people are still homeschooled and so they take their Newts at the Ministry." The healer replied. "As long as you know the information and given your abilities with spell work and potions, I believe you should pass."

"Potions have always been difficult for me." Harry said and the healer nodded.

"Well if your spell work is strong, sometimes the ability to make potions is overlooked. What we really look for is someone that can identify potions and knows what different potions do and the difference between them." The healer replied and Harry nodded.

"I'll consider it, but I think my friends need me at the moment."

"Perfectly understandable and you need time to consider my offer and study for the Newts if your thinking about accepting it." The healer said and Harry nodded. They walked together back to the waiting area and several of the Weasleys stood when they saw Harry.

"How is he?" Ron demanded.

"Apparently he was forced to see people he cared for, die again and again. I'm not sure about everyone, but he said that he saw at least George die. If that's the way his nightmares were and judging on his reaction to seeing me, I think that it wasn't just George that he had to watch die. He asked to limit the people in his room and George asked if you could come in first Percy, because you had to watch the person pretending to be George die." Harry said and the other Weasleys nodded.

"Of course you should go first Percy." Bill said and Percy nodded, looking pale.

"Percy, its Fred, no matter who might have been pretending to be Fred, I highly doubt Fred is angry at you, at the moment." Harry said and Percy nodded stiffly, before leaving the room. Harry sighed and sat down.

"Is he really that bad?" Arthur asked.

"He's not good." Harry replied. "After he was convinced it was me, he wouldn't stop crying." Harry admitted.

"Poor Fred, I can't imagine going through that." Ginny said and Ron put his arm around his little sister.

"Gin, no one is ever going to do that to you, not if they value their life." Ron said and their other brothers nodded. "Voldemort is gone and I doubt that a deatheater can afford to imprison..."

"I wasn't worried about myself Ron, I was just making a comment." Ginny said and Hermione laughed nervously, soon the rest joined in and Harry sat down next to Bill.

"I think I just got offered a job." Harry said bemusedly.

"Really Harry, that's great, where?" Hermione asked.

"Here in the hospital, the healer said that I'd have to finish my newts first, but offered to train me."

"Do you want to be a healer Harry?"

"I never really considered it, didn't have much time to consider anything really." Harry replied. "I'll have to think about it, but what she said got me thinking...I think I want to pass my newts."

"That's great Harry, but do you think you can do that, without anyone teaching you what's on the test?"

"I've done spells by looking at books before and while my potions abilities leave something to be desired, if I really focus on the potion, then it comes out alright. I'll never be that great at it, but at least I'm better than I thought I was." Harry said. "In any event, its potions theory that the hospital is concerned with."

"Sounds like you've already made up your mind." Arthur said and Harry nodded.

"Maybe I have, I don't want to ever be in a situation where I have to kill someone again, but this way I'm saving lives, not destroying them."

"Its a very admirable profession and I'm glad you've decided on something you want to do, but isn't this a bit rushed?" Arthur asked and Harry frowned.

"I suppose so, I know I want to help people and I would be helping them at Saint Mungos."

"You should do whatever makes you happy doing." Hermione said. "If you want to work at Saint Mungos, that's great." Hermione said. "Although you'll have to spend at least three additional years outside of Hogwarts learning what you need to know about healing." Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"Even if I change my mind, I think it would be something that would be good for me to learn." Harry said and Percy came back and turned to Arthur.

"He's asking for you." Percy said and Arthur nodded, before standing.

"Best of luck Harry." Arthur said, before leaving the room. After several hours Harry stood up.

"I think I'm going to go now, I'll be back soon." Harry said and walked to the floo.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"No matter what the side effects might be, Fred needs that potion if he's going to sleep without nightmares and the other people who are affected do as well." Harry said and left, he got together the ingredients he needed and got to work. He'd never been very good at focusing on tasks, but he could when he set his mind to it. He picked up the stirrer and got to work. He finished one batch, before bottling it and going back to the hospital. He walked back to the hallway they were keeping those that were imprisoned in. Harry could hear the screams, before the mufflitio took effect. He headed to one of the rooms that fell suddenly quiet and knocked. A man in healer's robes answered and stared at Harry.

"I er was looking through some old books and found a potion that might help, I don't think its addictive and it has been helping me."

"What's the name of the potion?" The healer demanded.

"Sweet sleep." Harry said and the man stared at him.

"You found a recipe for sweet sleep, that potion has been lost for several hundred years, the family that knew how to make it died out and there was no mention of it anywhere after that."

"I did, I thought that the people the Aurors found could use it."

"I daresay that they could, what are the ingredients?" The healer asked and Harry handed him a list, as well as the bag full of bottles he was carrying.

"I could only make a cauldron full and I'm not very good at brewing. I should warn you that the potion has some side effects."

"In the old days, people would pay gold for those kinds of side effects, they were supposed to show you who best suited you magically, as well as personally."

"Huh, it just said something about nightly emissions being a side effect, I think I also sleepwalked while on the potion." Harry said.

"That's trivial to what you might be able to give these people. Would you be willing to sell the rights to this potion to Saint Mungos."

"I don't know much about wizard law and I wouldn't want to be taken advantage of because of that. I don't think I could give you the rights, but I'll speak with a defender and get back to you." Harry said and the wizard nodded. While wizards didn't seem to have lawyers in the strictest sense of the word, they did have defenders, who knew a lot about wizard law and how it worked.

"How much do you want for this?" The healer asked.

"Give me a price that you think is fair, take it from Snape and Fred's bills." Harry said. "Then give me whatever is left."

"Very well, thank you Mr. Potter." The healer said and Harry nodded before leaving, he took the floo to the ministry and asked for the defender department. He walked to it and opened the door. "I'm looking for someone with experience in potion law."

"Of course, right this way Mr. Potter, do you want advice, or someone to explain it to you, or do you want to get the rights to a potion."

"I'm not sure, I found a potion called sweet sleep in an old book and one of the healers at Saint Mungos asked if they could buy the rights."

"You turned him down, didn't you?" The receptionist asked and Harry nodded.

"I wasn't sure what I was agreeing to." Harry admitted, as he walked with the receptionist to an office.

"Clarsby will explain it all to you." The receptionist said and Harry nodded, as he was shown into a well-appointed office.

"Please sit." A man in his early fifties said and Harry sat down, as Clarsby cleared away the paperwork surrounding his desk. "Now how can I help you today?" He asked not looking up from his papers.

"I'd like to secure the rights to a potion I found."

"What is the name of the potion?"

"Sweet sleep." Harry replied and Clarsby's head shot up, before he stared at Harry.

"Of course Mr. Potter, I had no idea it was you, you found the sweet sleep potion?"

"In a very old book." Harry replied and Clarsby nodded.

"As the rights to this particular potion have lapsed, there is no reason that you cannot obtain the rights yourself."

"How does having the rights to a thing work?"

"You have exclusive say over who gets to make the potion and how its made, as well as how its sold." Clarsby replied. "Usually something like you have, a rare potion, would fetch about a hundred galleons a vial on the open market."

"Really?" Harry asked and the man nodded.

"Of course, that's why brewing is so lucrative, as things are in more demand and the supply of the potion is limited, the price of the potion goes up." Clarsby said and Harry nodded. "I'll draw up the paperwork at once." He added and Harry nodded, he couldn't imagine those suffering from the curse, paying a hundred galleons a bottle, for the potion they needed. Clarsby filled out several forms which he had Harry sign and Harry watched as the signature turned green and he was handed back some documents. "Now you have the rights to sweet sleep, no one can brew it, except for the brewers that you choose." He said and Harry nodded, he walked next to the Daily Prophet thinking about how much he hated that newspaper, but it was also necessary.

"I'd like to have an interview about a potion I found."

"Name?" The receptionist demanded.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied and the receptionists head shot up. "Anyone that isn't Skeeter and this paper will hear from the defenders now that I'm of age, I'm not positive but I believe that slander exists in the wizard world, as much as the muggle one, or at least it should."

"It does, we could print a retraction of what we printed in the past about you Mr. Potter in exchange..."

"No exchanges, you will retract what you printed, or you will hear from my solicitor and every further interview I may have in my life, will be done with your competitors and I'll state loudly and repeatedly that the Prophet is not fit for wiping your ass with." Harry said and the receptionist turned white.

"I'll get you that interview you asked for and you can speak with our president after."

"That will be acceptable." Harry said and walked with the receptionist to a male reporter, the man stared at Harry who nodded to him. "Will you print what I tell you and print the truth of what I tell you?" Harry demanded and the man continued to stare at him, before nodding. "I discovered a potion at the Black estate which I inherited from my Godfather, after he passed away. This potion is called sweet sleep and gives only good dreams to those who take it. I will start marketing it at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in a week from now, the potion will be one hundred galleons a bottle, however proceeds from the sale will go towards making the potion free for those that were imprisoned and forced to relieve their worst nightmares."

"People were imprisoned by death eaters? Do you have the names?"

"Saint Mungos has not yet released the names, one of those imprisoned informed the Aurors that there was more than one hiding place for those that were imprisoned. Its uncertain as to how many will retain their mental faculties at this point, as well as how many there are. These people run the gamut between badly shaken and insane. They require assistance and I intend to give it to them. I would also like to state that those interested in brewing the potion for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes can speak to me, in return for twenty percent of the final sale and the shop buying the ingredients. With the understanding that twenty percent of all potions made will be delivered to those that need them, free of charge."

"So is this offer just for those who suffered through nightmares and were imprisoned by death eaters?"

"Yes, perhaps that will change as time goes on, but currently I can only make so much of the potion." Harry replied. "Those people need the potion more than anyone else, think of the worst dream you ever had and then consider living it over and over again for weeks, months or years. That's what these people have gone through."

"I see, knowing that I can understand why you want to help them, is there anything else that you would like to discuss with me?"

"Not at present, thank you for your time." Harry replied and left the office, before going to the presidents. The man sat behind the desk and stared as Harry as he sat down. "I don't care how many papers it sells, you will start printing the truth about me." Harry stated flatly. "I demand that I see future articles before they are published and determine that what they are saying is in fact factual, before they are printed. I also demand that you issue a retraction on all articles you printed in the past about me, which had no bases in fact. Otherwise you will be hearing from a defender, demanding that you stop slandering my good name, I will never again give an interview with the Daily Prophet and will state loudly and repeatedly that the Daily Prophet doesn't print real news and is more occupied with selling papers than worrying about even the most basic fact checking."

"We'll issue your retraction at once, with the understanding that regardless of if you like what we print, as long as its the truth, the story goes forward. You will see and sign off on every article before it goes to print, checking a box with the pen I give you. This pen shows in either red ink, or green ink and states if the person is writing the truth or not. Here I will show you." The president said and wrote about the agreed upon terms, before signing his name and having the ink turn green. He then wrote something else entirely and the quill flashed red. "These aren't self inking quills, but the ink changes color depending upon if the person is telling the truth or not, its somewhat like veriserum, only in pen form." He said and Harry nodded, taking the quill. "Now is that all Mr. Potter, or is there something else that you need?"

"Not at the moment, good day." Harry said and left the building. He walked back to Weasleys Wizarding Weases and started to work on brewing, using the supply cupboard. He made four further cauldrons full and bottled them, before going upstairs and transfiguring the couch into a bed. He took some of the potion and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Harry awoke the next morning the hooting of owls outside the window, he groaned, before using his wand to determine if any of the owls were carrying anything dangerous. Someone had come and placed a blanket over him and he yawned and stretched. None of them were so he opened the window a crack. "One at a time." Harry said and the owls entered slowly, most were asking who had been found and demanding answers, but there were some from Potion Masters offering their services, he wrote them saying that they could meet together that afternoon to discuss terms and determine who would be brewing the potion. He then continued to open his mail; some asked if there was a fund set up that they could donate to, while others inquired after the health of those at Saint Mungos. Harry answered most of those with a polite thank you and informing them that equerries could be made at Saint Mungos. By the time everything was done it was already late morning, so Harry took a quick shower and scarified his clothes, before applying glamours to his face and using the floo to floo to Diagon Alley. He walked to the Leaky cauldron and saw the horde of people gathered outside of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. He sighed and made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. He sat down at a table and actually had to wait fairly long for his food to be cooked. He found that he liked the experience and while he had been considering using the glamour spells for a while, decided that he'd use them when he was in public from then on. He was finally given his order of soup and a sandwich and ate quickly, before flooing to the Burrow and from the Burrow back to the shop. He took off the glamours and lit the fireplace as the potion masters started to arrive, there were a good twenty of them and Harry smiled at all of them, as they greeted one another.

"I'm afraid there's not space for everyone to sit in here." Harry said. "And the crowd outside is quite large."

"Quite alright, we're used to meeting in different places all over Britain, so you wanted our assistance in brewing the potion and will give us twenty percent of the total sale plus materials."

"Once they have sold I'm afraid, profits will be divided between you, the shop and the fund for those that need the potion most."

"That is acceptable to us, if that is how you wish to do this."

"Do you have a better idea?" Harry inquired.

"No, I think that how you are doing it is a good way to go about it and is fair for all involved. So do you want us to give the potion directly to Saint Mungos?"

"I think I'll deliver them myself and ensure that that bottles can't be stolen."

"Which is only wise, does the potion work as the books on it says it does?" One of the potion masters asked and Harry nodded.

"I think so, I haven't read the books about it, I just brewed it for myself and then realized how great the demand and need for it was."

"I see, can we can take some for our own use as well."

"Not to sell, but as long as your brewing it, I don't see the harm if you take one percent of what you brew."

"That is generous as most cauldrons hold ninety nine potions in them."

"My yield is closer to forty, but then I follow the original recipe and it fills almost half the cauldron." Harry said. "I've never been particularly good at brewing."

"That's alright, we wouldn't be in business if others were good at brewing, would we?" The potion master asked and Harry laughed. "So we'll swear the vows, as long as you will."

"I've never sworn an unbreakable vow before."

"Most don't but in our line of work we have to."

"Alright how's it done?"

"One of us will witness as you swear your vows and then we will swear." He said and Harry nodded.

"I swear by my magic to honor my agreement with the Potions Master as was previously agreed. I will pay them twenty percent of the potion sales from the sweet sleep potion, as well as one percent of the potion itself to be used personally by them."

"That will be fine." One of the potion masters said and they swore their vows as well, they vowed to give Harry all potions they made and use, or give away to family friends the one percent afforded to them, rather than selling it, or attempting to make a profit on it. They would also keep secret the recipe itself.

"We can buy our own materials, as sometimes when we're given materials to brew with they are not up to the standard we would like."

"I see that's fair enough, would you like to be compensated for the materials?"

"No, what your already giving us is quite generous and more than most do. So where is the recipe?" One of the younger ones demanded eagerly and Harry handed out written copies of the recipe. "We'll key these to be only visible to our eyes and destroy them once we memorize how to brew the potion ourselves."

"Alright, I don't have any refreshments I'm afraid."

"Quite understandable considering the crowd." Someone said and Harry nodded.

"So you want as many batches as we can make in a week right?"

"I think at first, once the craze dies down, it should be less." Harry replied and they nodded. They used the floo again and soon Harry was alone once more. He put on his glamours again and used the floo to get to Diagon Alley. He then walked to Madam Malkins and smiled at her. "I'd like to get some new clothes, appropriate for a wizard in his early twenties."

"Oh sweetie you've come to the right place, I'll take good care of you, are you muggle born?" Madam Malkin asked and Harry nodded. "Well then I'll help you out and you'll look grand in no time, so what colors and fabrics do you want, cheaper or more expensive cloth and cuts?"

"More expensive, my old wardrobe leaves a lot to be desired." Harry replied and Madam Malkin nodded, she took his measurements and smiled at Harry.

"What colors would you like?"

"Green, blue, silver, red and black." Harry said and the witch nodded.

"I'll show you what I'm considering making for you and show you how to put it on." She offered and Harry nodded. He was handed several different kinds of clothing, some he'd never even seen before and was shown how to wear each. His favorite was a simple cape that draped off his shoulders, as well as a long sleeved tunic, which would grow or shrink itself according to what he was doing at the moment. He watched fascinated as Madam Malkin made the alterations and rang him up. He gave the account number for the Black account, before walking from the robe shop robes in hand. Next he went to Gringotts and set up an account under the name Harry Parker, transferring funds after the goblins took some blood.

"Its a wise move on your part sir, finally turning from a runtling to an adult?"

"Just don't want to be bothered."

"May your gold overflow." The goblin said and Harry nodded. He then walked to the floo and used it to floo to Saint Mungos and to the waiting room. The Weasleys were still there, looking haggard and Harry smiled at them, before realizing they didn't recognize him.

"Hi Mollywobbles." He said and Molly's head shot up, before she stared at Harry.

"Harry?" She hissed and Harry nodded.

"How do you like the new look?"

"Mate you could have chosen something a bit less pureblood wizard wear." Ron said and Harry chuckled.

"Fred transfigured his ear so he could stay with George, they gave them both the potion, so neither has woken yet." Molly said and Harry nodded.

"Its a bit late now isn't it?" Harry asked.

"They think that having good dreams for a while might mitigate the bad, but I wish they were awake." Molly said.

"Fred will take some time to heal, but it will be alright Molly. I've arranged for him and the others affected to be taken care of." Harry said and Molly smiled.

"That's wonderful dear, how?"

"I'm providing them with the potion that they need free of charge, and selling it at the shop starting in a week." Harry replied. "People are already gathered outside and I had to use a glamour."

"Its your discovery, I think that the twins would agree that the money you get from it, should go to you."

"But I'm using their shop."

"Yes, but I think you would know better what to do with it, then they do at the moment, the poor dears." Molly said and her eyes filled with tears, as Arthur put his arm around her.

"So why has no one else come?"

"After what happened with George and Snape, the staff thought it best to wait until the others were slightly better, to inform their families. Although those that were alive and pretending to be others were taken into custody and are currently being held at the ministry." Molly said and Harry nodded.

"Lets go somewhere, do something, all this waiting is driving me spar." Ron said and Harry nodded he applied the glamour to Ron and Ginny stared at him before laughing and pulling out a mirror. Ron stared at his face, before grinning. "At least you made me handsome mate." Ron said and Harry laughed.

"Anyone else want to go out?" Harry asked.

"Can you teach me to do that Harry?"

"Sure Hermione." Harry said. "Another time maybe?"

"Can't wait." Hermione said and Harry smiled.

"I'll come with, maybe we can get a bit of flying in." Charlie said and Bill nodded.

"Count me in as well." He said and Harry created the glamour. They walked out together and used the floo to get to a wizard nightclub Bill knew. Harry stared at the different glamors in awe. He highly doubted that an actual centaur would be caught dead serving drinks to wizards. There were also several elves, goblins and trolls walking around

"Welcome to Magica." Bill said. "It caters more to traditionalists, but I thought it would interest you and they stock brooms." Harry stared up at the ceiling which seemed to go up for miles and the people flying around up there, there were even tables hovering in midair and waiters serving them on broomsticks, darting about. Some looked like giant pixies, while others looked like small dragons, or gryphons There were also those that didn't have glamour on.

"Floor or sky seating sirs?" A hostess asked.

"Sky." Bill replied and smiled at the hostess.

"We have a small extra charge, for service in the sky."

"That's fine." Harry said and they flew up and hovered around a table. "It feels great to be on a broom again." Harry said and Ron nodded. A waiter came over and took their order. Harry let the waiter chose a drink for him, still not having much experience with wizard drinks. Ron and Bill both ordered Firewhiskey and Charlie said he'd have whatever the waiter brought Harry.

"This place is awesome Bill." Ron said and Bill laughed.

"I come here sometimes with Fleur, they actually offered her a job here, that was a sight." Bill added and the others chuckled at that. Their order was delivered and they drank it and several more rounds, feeling more inclined to speak once they grew drunker.

"Its not fair." Ron said. "He doesn't deserve this."

"Since when have things happened to people, because they've deserved it?" Harry demanded and everyone laughed. "He will be fine, he just needs time to process everything that happened."

"How can you be so sure?"

"If I could get through the shit storm that was my life, with my sanity intact, so can Fred. We're Gryffindors, we face our fears and he'll face this too." Harry said. "We'll be there for him and we'll help him recover."

"The healers said that he might never recover fully." Ron said.

"And we'll get to that when we get to it." Harry said and Ron nodded. "I've always found that things have a way of working out, I can't tell you that Fred will be fine overnight, but perhaps he will be with time." Harry said.

"How have you been?"

"Still need the potion, but oddly enough, when I'm with George I don't have nightmares."

"That's just what happens when your with someone with a strong magical core connection, you can protect one another even in sleep." Bill said. "There are different levels of bonds, but for the most part the connection is so strong that people with strongly aligned magical cores wind up together."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'd say about nine times out of ten, but knowing you have that connection is rare in itself." Charlie said and Harry blushed. "Its nothing to feel embarrassed about." Charlie added. "Most wizards would kill to know who their magical match is. The children of people who find their magical match are insanely gifted in one area or another for the most part. Look at us for example, its pretty rare to have a family of Curse Breakers, Dragon Tamers, entrepreneurs, duelers and someone who knows wizard law inside and out. Mum and Dad have a magical bond with one another and so we're pretty powerful ourselves."

"I see." Harry said as the waiter came over with more drinks. "Maybe this should be the last round?"

"Yeah don't want to get blind drunk and have Mum yelling at us." Ron said and everyone laughed, they finished that round and their broomsticks flew them down they nearly fell off of them, as Harry paid.

"I'll take a sober up potion." Bill said. "So I can..."

"No, give it to me and I'll say the floo address, just because your the oldest, doesn't mean you don't get to have any fun." Harry said and Bill frowned. "Potion!" Harry demanded and was handed the potion, he gulped it down, before putting the floo powder into the fireplace and stepping in with his friends. He called out the address of the Burrow and they flooed to it together. They all nearly fell down in the fireplace, before standing and trying to brush the soot off and laughing at one another.

"Are you home boys?" Mrs. Weasley asked and came into the living room, she took one look at them swaying on their feet and burst out laughing, before pulling out her wand and doing a scourgify spell over all of them.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said and got the bottles of ice vodka and syrup he bought from Ron's room. He didn't comment on the fact that there was just a fourth left in the bottle. Instead he poured himself a glass and mixed a drink. "There's enough in the bottle for one more, would you like some Mrs. Weasley."

"I guess one glass wouldn't hurt, just one glass mind you." Mrs. Weasley said and Harry nodded. He mixed another drink and handed it to Mrs. Weasley, before going back into the living room. "Thank you for making sure they got home alright."

"No problem." Harry said and settled on the couch sipping at his drink, as Charlie and Bill tried to play exploding snap.

"When they are drunk, they play like they did when they were little." Mrs Weasley whispered and Harry smiled. Ron was watching both his brothers and grinned at Harry.

"Wanna play some chess?"

"Sure." Harry said. "I'll get the board, where is it?"

"Fourth shelf down in the dresser nearest the door." Ron replied and Harry nodded. He found the chess board and brought it downstairs, as Arthur, Ginny, Percy and Hermione came out of the floo.

"Hi Hermione!" Ron waved cheerfully and Hermione smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"We can start another time, why don't you play with Percy Ron?" Harry asked and Ron nodded.

"Fancy a game?" Ron asked his brother and Percy looked surprised, before nodding. He sat down and Harry took his drink with him, to the other room and walked with Hermione upstairs.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately, I keep thinking of Bellatrix."

"I have plenty of the potion if you need several." Harry offered and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Harry, but I'm also not sure it will work out with Ron. He's my friend and I love him, I'm just not sure if its in that way."

"I see well have you told Ron about this?" Harry asked taking another sip of his drink.

"You know what Ron is like." Hermione said. "He'd be really hurt if I said anything."

"Ron gets hurt easily and then he gets angry, then he doesn't speak to you for a few weeks or months, before getting over it and himself again." Harry said and Hermione laughed.

"But this is different, he's been wanting you know...it and I don't think I'm ready."

"Eww Hermione, your like a sister to me and if you aren't ready, you aren't ready." Harry said and patted Hermione's hand. "Have you told Ron that you aren't sure your ready to take the next step?"

"Not exactly, but I don't know!" Hermione said and burst into tears, Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Its alright Mione everything will be fine." Harry assured her. "I'm not trivializing your feelings but you must also be exhausted." Harry said and handed her a vial. "One drop will let you sleep for four hours."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said and continued to cry, as he held her.

"Harry..."Ron stared at his two friends and dropped the chess board he was holding. "I should have known! Your cheating on me with him!" Hermione shot of Harry's arms and glared at Ron.

"Honestly Ronald, if I'm not ready for sex it doesn't mean I'm shagging Harry, you know that Harry might not even like girls all that much and is more interested in guys at the moment! I mean really Ron, if that's what you think of me, maybe this relationship should be over, because I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH A MAN WHO THINKS I'LL SLEEP WITH HIS BEST MATE!" Hermione said and stormed off, Harry was glad that she at least took the bottle with her.

"She was just upset Ron, she's been through a lot." Harry said. "We all have and I was trying to convince her to talk to you about it. I was trying to comfort her, honestly Ron she's like Ginny is to you, you just accused me of sleeping with someone I consider a sister." He then stood and started for the door. "I know your a bit drunk at the moment, but you have to stop accusing us of things we don't do, that we'd never do." He said and walked downstairs.

"Do you think the twins will mind if I kip on their couch tonight, I hate Grimwald place." Harry admitted.

"They were both fine with you using their place, they were up for a bit earlier." Mrs. Weasley said. "Thanks for the drink, you mixed it well."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said and flooed to the shop. He then walked upstairs and transfigured his clothing into pajamas, took his potion and fell asleep, dreaming all night of George.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Harry woke the next morning and looked groggily up at Hermione, who was perched on his bed. "I took the potion and I had er dreams of Fred."

"Fred really?" Harry asked and Hermione blushed.

"Yes, do you think it means something?"

"Just means you share a magical connection, like me and George, doesn't have to mean anything more than that mind." Harry said.

"But I want it to and Fred was in a relationship before and we're both...not ourselves at the moment. He needs someone to be strong for him and I'm not strong, not now." Hermione said and Harry put his arm around her.

"Lets go to the hospital and see if we can talk..." He trailed off as one of the potion masters came with six large duffel bags.

"These are our first batches, it should be enough to start selling today."

"Really that soon?"

"That soon." The potion master said and smirked. "I didn't realize you were with Miss Granger."

"I'm not, she's just upset, she's like a sister to me if you must know, not that its any of your business." Harry said and the potion master laughed.

"I'm Craig Claremont, they sent me because I'm the youngest master, I'm twenty four, you can reach me at Claremont Brewing, through the floo once you need more, if we have it we will bring it over."

"Its nice to meet you, sorry we didn't introduce ourselves earlier, I was a bit preoccupied."

"We're used to it." Claremont said. "Well I'll be going now." He said and Harry nodded, he watched Craig leave and turned to Hermione.

"Do you think I should start today?"

"I think there are people that need the potion." Hermione said and Harry nodded. "I'll help you, I'll direct traffic and limit the number at each time. There's a lot of people outside.

"Then we should get started." Harry said and Hermione went downstairs and he put on some simple but elegant robes and coming downstairs as well. Hermione opened the door and he sat behind the desk, as people slowly streamed in. Everyone wanted to talk to Harry, but Harry had to explain rather politely that he didn't have the time to talk to everyone and the store was busy. They sold out before a third of the people that wanted a vial received one and Harry had limited the supply to one vial per person, once he realized the demand. "That's the last bottle for now." Harry said and several people started to leave. "I'll try to contact my brewers and see if they can get more in." Harry added and went to George's office. He contacted Claremont and was given another two duffels.

"Its a pretty simple potion once you get the hang of it."

"I'll tally everything we make at the end of the day, will you be collecting the others fee for them as well?" Harry asked and Claremont nodded.

"Its easiest for everyone and it would be good if you could do it in separate bags.

"Well could you help me sort it all out?"

"Sure no problem." Claremont said and smiled at Harry, Harry nodded and went back to the shop, most had bought other things as well, which meant that the store would need to be restocked soon. He settled back in the chair and went through the purchases. By the end of the day, he'd managed to keep everything separate and got several patroness messages from Claremont. He finished with the customers and told them that there would be more when they came back tomorrow. He closed up the shop and stared at the empty shelves with some amount of happiness, but even more of dismay. He had no idea of how he was to restock everything. He took out all the galleons he had made that day and with Hermione's and Claremont's help sorted through everything, putting aside the fee for the brewers and stacking it into the different pouches Claremont handed him his eyes wide. "You really made this much? I thought it would be quite a bit, but not this much."

"The potion is fairly popular I suppose." Harry said and smiled. "Thank you, do you think that the twenty of you can keep up with the demand, or do I need to hire more people."

"We can keep up." Claremont said. "We're potion masters, we love brewing and its not like we do much else, here's the ones we set aside for Saint Mungos." He said and handed Harry four duffel bags.

"Thank you." Harry said and put the rest of the gold into the pouch Madam Pomphrey had given him, it was keyed to his magical signature. He then flooed to Saint Mungos and went to the ward where Fred was. "In exchange for free care as long as Fred and Snape are in residence you can have these potions, with the understanding that you will not charge more than twenty galleons for them." He told a healer and the healer sent off a pratronis before nodding.

"That would be acceptable." The wizard said. "A defender will draw up the contract, with the understanding that even after Mr. Weasley and Mr. Snape recover the potions will be given to those that need them, for the agreed upon fee."

"That's acceptable, you will be getting twenty percent of what the potions masters I hire brew." Harry said and the healer nodded.

"They should be waking up now, if you would like to see Fred and George Weasley."

"I would, thank you." Harry said and followed the healer to Fred and George's room. They both woke up with a gasp and stared at Harry, trembling slightly. "Its alright, can I sit on your bed?" Harry asked and they both nodded.

"What have you been up to?" Fred asked and Harry smiled.

"Feeling a bit better?" Harry asked and Fred nodded.

"A lot better." He replied and Harry smiled. "I'll need the potions for some time yet though, how's Hermione?" He asked suddenly and Harry smirked.

"A bit confused, she's just broken up with Ron and now she's realized that you two are magically connected. She's well enough, though she wanted to go back to her parents house and think things over, she's tired." Harry said and yawned. "We both are, today was a busy day at the shop and most of the inventory was cleared out."

"Really?" Fred demanded and Harry nodded.

"Hermione was something, she helped make sure we weren't overrun and had everyone file an orderly line. Since your in hospital and everything, should I see to hiring some people to help restock the shop?"

"I suppose, it was getting a bit much for us, even with the war." Fred said. "We could use a hand."

"Is twenty percent of the profits they make acceptable, or do you want less?"

"Twenty percent if they get the ingredients themselves, ten if you have to get them." Fred said and Harry nodded.

"That sounds fair, I'll get some spell workers to help out." Harry said and yawned again.

"If your tired Harry you should go and sleep." Fred said. "You don't have to talk with us."

"I want to Fred and with George too." Harry said and frowned. "I had trouble telling you apart before."

"Its the magical connection." George said and Harry nodded. "Actually the healers think having you close by, might help us, when you aren't busy."

"It sounds like fun to have a sleepover, but would you be comfortable with that Fred?" Harry asked.

"Well you can curtail your activities can't you?" Fred asked and Harry laughed, while he and George both blushed.

"Suppose we can at that." Harry said and smiled. "Should I get Hermione too, see if she is comfortable with it?"

"I don't think that would be wise, even though its perfectly platonic, sleeping with three guys is still sleeping with three guys, even if all you do is sleep." Fred said and Harry laughed.

"True I suppose, the papers would have a field day." He added and the twins laughed. "So when can you get out of here?"

"Not until I stop shaking apparently." Fred said. "They want me to be able to not be terrified all the time, I'm getting better but it seems to be happening way too slowly. All I want is to just go home, but they aren't letting me."

"Because you can't stop shaking?" Harry asked and Fred nodded.

"They are afraid its a sign of spell damage and don't want to let me out, until they are certain it isn't but I can't stop." Fred said and Harry rested his hand on Fred's shoulder.

"I'm used to constant fear, I know what its like, to think that in every moment, you or someone you care about is going to die."

"How do you get passed that fear?" Fred asked and Harry smiled.

"I think of the good things in my life, focus on the positive, try to avoid thinking negatively. Though sometimes I fail at that. I know that I have good friends and people who'd risk their lives for mine, as I would for them. I suppose I just never really stopped believing that in the end even if I died, everything was going to be alright. Then again having the childhood I did, I had to believe that, or else I'd have gone round the bend." He added and Fred nodded.

"Right think positively." He said and Harry nodded.

"The joke shop is doing well and your family are all alright, did someone get you the list of names?" He asked and Fred nodded.

"Yes and its made it a bit better, I just keep seeing it though, every time I'm awake I see it." Fred added and shuddered. "Its horrible, I can't keep it out of my head. I keep seeing them die over and over."

"Well that is bad, but at least Voldemort isn't in your head, look on the bright side." Harry added. "Now talk about things to give you nightmares, that relationship he had with that snake simply wasn't natural." Harry shuddered and the Weasley twins laughed.

"You mean Voldemort..." Fred demanded before doubling up again and laughing.

"Well he was more snake than man, he didn't even have any sexual organs that I could see. Maybe if he could get laid, he wouldn't have been quite so crazy." Harry said and the Weasleys laughed again. "Then again if you had to listen to the Malfoys whining constantly and Bellatrix's particular brand of insanity, let alone the others, it would drive me insane as well." He added.

"You weren't this funny before." Fred said and Harry shrugged.

"Maybe its the medium." He replied and yawned again.

"Come join us on the bed, your on my side though." Fred said. "No jiggery pokery while I'm with you guys." Fred added and Harry laughed.

"Right try to avoid that." Harry said and grinned at him. "Would you like to talk with Hermione, I don't think she's gone to bed yet and I could ask her to come."

"I don't want her to see me like this." Fred said and Harry smiled.

"Its Hermione, she's seen a lot worse than your nightmares and even has some of her own. Its alright Fred, she understands having bad dreams. I think most of us do, yours are just a bit worse than most." He clapped Fred on the back and Fred nearly hit the ceiling. "Sorry, sorry." Harry said and Fred smiled.

"Its okay Harry, I don't want you to walk on eggshells around me." Fred said. "Mum is doing that and its driving me crazy."

"She's worried, you know Molly." Harry said. "She's a Gryphindor through and through, if something is hurting her cubs, she wants to rip it to shreds." Harry added and the twins both laughed.

"That's Mum for you." George said and Harry smiled.

"I'll be back in a moment and tell you if she's coming or not." Harry said and left the room, he went to the fireplace and flooed to Hermione's house. Sirens and alarms went off as he came out of the Fireplace and Hermione ran out in her underwear, holding Harry at wand point. Harry closed his eyes at once and held up his hands.

"Hermione could you put something on?" Harry asked.

"How did we meet?"

"We were on the train, you were looking for Neville's toad." Harry replied and heard rustling.

"You can open your eyes now."

"Nice security system."

"It works well, if you meant me harm, you couldn't go past the rug, I'll show you how to set it up, if you like. I'm trying to learn wards too, but those are harder." Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"Fred would like to see you." He said and Hermione blushed.

"He wants to see me, really he said he wanted to see me."

"Ah so you do like Fred." Harry said and Hermione blushed.

"I've always thought he was really creative." Hermione muttered and Harry grinned. "I don't know, its just that I keep thinking about..."

"I don't need to know details Hermione, or else I'll start giving you details about mine."

"Please don't Harry, your like a brother!"

"Exactly, don't you have a friend who's a girl you can talk to?"

"Well my only girl friend who I can call that, is Ginny and Fred is her actual brother. Not to mention that I just broke up with Ron and I don't know if I can go from dating a guy one day, to dating his brother the next."

"You need each other though, Ron will know about this soon and for wizards, finding someone magically compatible is a huge deal." Harry said. "Ron will be mad for a while, maybe quite a while, but he will understand because this was the world he grew up in. We didn't so we don't understand it, in the same way that they do." Harry said and took Hermione's hand. "He needs you and you need him, you can help each other."

"Are you sure about this Harry?"

"This is about your relationship, I'm not doing anything, other than trying to help both my friends." Harry said. "Decide whatever you want to do, on your own. Know that whatever you decide, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said and took her purse. "I'm ready." Harry nodded and left with her to go back to the hospital. They walked back to the room together and Fred stared at Hermione.

"You've grown up a lot this last year." Fred said and Hermione blushed. "Oh please don't feel embarrassed." He said. "I meant to pay you a complement."

"And you did, you've grown as well." Hermione said and smiled at him. "So what do you think of all of this?"

"Well I think its a bit strange, but I've always wanted something like my parents had. Not the seven kids mind, that's too many for me." He joked and Hermione laughed. "Mostly I wanted the bond that they shared and I'm glad that its you. Still Hermione can we..."

"Take this slow, that's what I want as well." Hermione said and smiled at him. "I went through some things before the last battle, that were pretty bad."

"She was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, she still has the scar." Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione said.

"Just because Fred has been through hell, doesn't mean we should treat him like a delicate little flower, he doesn't want that." Harry said and Fred laughed.

"Too right." He added. "If you are bothered by something, tell me Hermione and I'll try to share what happened to me with you as well, the healers say its good for me to talk about it." He said and the bed suddenly doubled in size, Harry got in beside Fred and Hermione got into beside George, as Fred told them about his nightmares. It was horrible to hear and must have been even worse to experience, the worst was when he had the heads of everyone he ever cared about on pikes in front of the Burrow, which was on fire. He shook at the memory of that and they all hugged him. He told them about watching Ginny getting hit with curse after curse, until she was unrecognizable, how George had been trapped behind a wall, which he couldn't reach no matter how hard he tried. How he'd stood back to back with Bill against an army of Deatheaters and watched as the layer of defenses Bill had brought up crumbled one by one, until they were both cursed and Bill died, before the dream changed again. He talked for several hours and they listened and he became calmer and calmer, as Harry told him again and again that everyone was alright, how Bill, Charlie Ron and him had gone clubbing just the other day and how Fred could join them when he was feeling better.

Then Harry talked and told them all about his childhood, about living in the cupboard under the stairs and how his relatives had abused him. He told them about how Dudley had hit him and how when he had gotten his letter he'd been so happy. He then told them about Voldemort and how each encounter had terrified him, but he had faced that fear because he had to. How the sorting hat had wanted him in Slytherin and how he now suspected it was because of the piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar. How he had trouble trusting others, because Dumbledore had wanted him to die from the beginning and how most days he felt lost, despite trying to tell others otherwise. It felt good to talk with them and not have them judge him, as Hermione spoke.

"I keep dreaming of her, over and over, only she doesn't just stop with my arm, she cuts every inch of flesh off my body and I'm awake the entire time, I never die I just have to watch her cut me to pieces." Hermione said and shuddered. "Its horrible."

"Sounds horrible, I'm alright now."

"No you aren't George." Fred said. "You've had a death grip on me since I've woken, its alright to share your feelings you know, you don't have to pretend your happy all the time, when you aren't." Fred said and George nodded.

"When I thought Fred was...Gone it was like a part of me was missing, I'd always been with him, always and then I had to be on my own and I couldn't cope. Every night I had horrible dreams about Fred being crushed by that wall over and over." George shuddered and they held him. "I tried drinking, but it didn't help fill the hole, just made me forget it for a while, until I was blindsided with it again, out of the blue. I never knew how much Fred was a part of me, until I realized he was gone."

"And I'm a part of you, baby brother."

"I'm not the baby you are." George said and both laughed. "Mum mixed us up you see, when we were first born, several times actually before dad got her our bracelets, took till we were about two, before we started to switch them." George said and Harry and Hermione laughed. "We pretended to be each other so many times as kids that we would get confused, it wasn't until we were five that I decided to be George and Fred decided to be Fred. So no matter what game we played, we still had our own names."

"Really you didn't choose your names, until you were five?"

"Kept Mum on her toes and stopped her from feeling sad when she saw us, we look a lot like her brothers. They died in the first war." George said and Fred nodded.

"I'm tired, we can talk more tomorrow." Harry said and both twins nodded, they all took the potion before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hermione woke at the same time as Harry and smiled at him, over the heads of Fred and George who were both still asleep. Fred had this way of snoring, which Hermione thought was adorable, not to mention the dreams she'd had last night. They had just sat in a grassy field and talked about their lives and their dreams. It had been wonderful to get to know him, as more than just Ron's brother. They both left the bed and Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

"I still have some clothes at Fred and George's place, don't want to pick anything up till they are there, you're my best friend Hermione and we've been through a lot together. I also have more money than I have any idea of how to spend. I bought myself some new clothes, would you like to get some wizard clothes too?" Harry asked and Hermione stared at him.

"I would I guess, but I will pay you back." Hermione said.

"Alright, just help me for the first week, it seems like a madhouse lately." Harry said and Hermione nodded, Harry had always been generous, but she'd never expected this from him. She did feel self-conscious about her appearance, she dressed nicely enough, but all her clothes were muggle and she loved some of the styles in the wizard world, actually she just loved the wizard world. She smiled at Harry and they left together through the floo.

Hermione stared at the house she had grown up in, nothing had changed and yet everything had. She'd talked to someone about memory spells used on muggles and had discovered that even when she found her parents, they wouldn't be getting their memories of her back. Her Mum and Dad were out there somewhere, but Hermione had no idea of where, or how to contact them again. Let alone try to get their memories back. She was supposed to be the smartest witch of her generation, yet there was nothing she could do, nothing that could be done. She put on a light blue dress that reached to her knees, before putting on her stockings and shoes and apperating to the shop. Harry was there and smiled at her and Hermione smiled back.

"It's going to be a few hours before anything is open, you didn't have to wake up at the same time as me."

"You can't do it on your own Harry, I don't know how Fred and George managed it."

"I think its because the shop has been busier lately, possibly because I'm here." Harry said and shrugged.

"You know there are potions that might tame your hair a bit." Hermione said. "I have curly hair too and I've used them before."

"It did look nice when you used them, how long did it take?"

"Just a few minutes really, I was wondering if I could look at your library too?" Hermione asked and Harry smiled.

"Of course you can, maybe after we get off work tonight, we'll swing by the Black Estate." Harry offered and Hermione smiled, together they worked for about six hours on different products for the shop, before putting on glamors and traveling by floo to Diagon Alley. Harry walked with Hermione to Madam Malkins and Madam Malkin smiled at Harry.

"Hello Mr. Parker." She said. "Please come in, the clothes suit you very well and who is this?"

"Jean Grey, she's muggle too and we were hoping you could help her find some wizard fashions that suited her."

"Of course, I have a lot of women's wear in the back, the sample pieces are made from my cheapest material, but I can make them in any kind of cloth you would like."

"Cotton and maybe a fancy dress robe." Hermione said and Harry smiled at her, as she looked around in back. She came back with several things and Madam Pomphrey altered them and rang them up.

"Mr. Parker, our shop prides ourselves on our security, but if you wish to have your identity kept secret, then you shouldn't use certain accounts shall we say?" Madam Pomphrey said and Harry laughed, rubbing his hair nervously.

"Thank you Madam Malkin, your discretion is appreciated." Harry said and left the shop. They took the floo back to the shop and Hermione dressed in a red dress, with gold striping on the color, cuffs and hem. She put on red stockings and black shoes. She smiled at Harry, before going to stand by the door, as people streamed in and out. She found she enjoyed talking with them, recommending pranks and making suggestions on what to buy, they sold out of what they had stocked by one.

"I'm going to get some lunch." Hermione called to Harry and Harry nodded. "Anything you want?"

"Just a sandwich, something with meat in it and crisps." Harry said and Hermione laughed.

"Have to go to Muggle London for those, but there's a good sandwich shop in my old neighborhood."

"Great, the crowd is thinning out, so you can sit in the back and read if you like, I take the books with me." Harry said and Hermione grinned, she then walked to the floo upstairs and used it to get to her parents old house. She walked to the local sandwich shop and bought a tuna sandwich for her and a sandwich called the Meatenator for Harry, which had bacon, lunchmeat, sliced beef and the standard vegetables. She got two bags of crisps and two cokes, before walking back to the floo and going to the shop. Harry was still behind the counter and he waved at her, when he saw her. The shop itself was pretty much empty and everyone had formed a fairly orderly cue. Hermione handed him what she'd bought for him.

"This looks brill Hermione, thank you." Harry said and started eating, while serving everyone else at the same time. Harry handed Hermione several small bookshelves and she took them to the office, before enlarging them. She looked at several books, before finding one called Five Hundred Potions Every Pureblood Should Know. She settled onto the overstuffed couch and looked at the glossary, the book was several hundred years old, going by its publishing date and some of the potions in it were ghastly, but there were quite a few useful ones as well. One caught her interest and she turned to the page, staring down at a potion that traced magical ancestry. She used the ingredients in the shop to brew it and added a bit of her own blood to the page, along with a few drops of the potion. She stared as several hundred names appeared on the list, going back two thousand years. She stared at the list pouring over it and noticed patterns in it. She had no idea of what they were, or what they meant, but there was a definite pattern to it. She duplicated the page and started running lines between the blank spaces and the names of magical beings in her heritage, she couldn't determine any pattern, save that sometime the magic would die out for several generations, before a witch or wizard would be born again, with no particular explanation.

She thought it funny that her ancestors had married practically every pureblood family known to the wizard world, before dying out. The last mention of some of the names traced down several generations, until it landed on someone who inherited the magical gift, before continuing onward. Hermione stared at it, trying to understand all of it, while being rather confused by it all.

She walked out into the store and hesitantly looked around. "Are there any half bloods or muggleborns here?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you want to know?" A man demanded. "Didn't you just fight against..."

"Yes, I just think we're more related than those with "Pureblood" want us to believe." Hermione said. "I wanted to compare what I found in my own legacy to someone else's."

"You can do mine Hermione." Harry said eagerly and Hermione smiled.

"I'd love to Harry, let me get the potion." She said and went back to the office, she came back with some paper, the potion and a small blade. "You just need to prick your finger over the paper."

"That's actually dark arts, when you have to pay a sacrifice for something, it's classified as dark arts." Someone said.

"Its a bit of blood honestly." Hermione said as Harry pricked his finger and Hermione spilled the potion over the paper, Harry stared in confusion at his family tree.

"This can't be right!" Harry said.

"What's wrong Harry let me see."

"I can't be related to him, I just can't be!" Harry said and stormed off.

"More trouble than it's worth." A man sneered and Hermione glared at him.

"If you want to compare our magical relations, my magical heritage can be traced back two thousand years and I'm related to Morganna LaFey, I've had it up to here with bigotry and its highly ironic that my seventh cousin tortured me, because I was born to muggles."

"You...What?" The wizard demanded and Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I'm related to most of the wizard families, plus others that died out, because they bred the magic out of their lines, or that's my theory, it seems to vanish every five to ten generations or so. I want to compare what I found to someone else and if you want us to act like you, then you should teach us how to do so. Not just say hey you're a witch or you're a wizard and expect us to understand everything instantly." Hermione took a deep breath as her hair bristled and the wizard took a step back.

"You can try mine miss, I'm a quarter blood though." A twenty-year-old wizard offered and Hermione smiled at him. "I don't care if its dark magic, if it tells me about who my Grandfather's parents were, it would be worth it." He said and Hermione nodded, she cleaned off the blade and handed it to the wizard, who cut himself, before Hermione spilled some of the potion over it.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Not as far back as yours miss, but I have those gaps too." The young man said. "Could we all have em?"

"Possibly, father research is required." Hermione said. "Anyone else willing to do this, or should I put it away for now?" Hermione asked and several more people stepped forward, some even appeared and Hermione was surprised at the amount of people that came to the store after that. She was kept quite busy until around eleven at night, when she smiled at everyone and asked them to come back tomorrow. She took the family trees that some people had been willing to share with her and stacked them in a lock box, before locking up for the night and going upstairs. She found Harry asleep on the couch, his eyes red and he looked like he'd been crying, and the paper was still clasped tightly in his hand. She gently pulled it out and stared at the names that were written down, his mother's mother's, mother had been a Prewett who had been married to a Bones, their child had no name, but his mother's father father was a Prince, then there was a break in the parchment, until Lily's name appeared. It was clear that somehow his mother was related to Severus Snape, only neither had known in their lifetimes. He wasn't only related to George somehow, he was also related to Snape and his Great Great Grandfather had been a Malfoy. For Hermione knowing this about herself made her sure of her identity and that she had a place in this world. Harry on the other hand had realized that who he thought was his family, weren't even related to him by blood. She covered Harry up with a blanket gently. She then walked back to the fireplace and flooed to the Burrow. The security alarm blared and Hermione raised her hands, as Arthur came downstairs in a nightshirt and stared at her.

"Hermione, why are you over here so late?"

"Does Molly have a genealogy book?" Hermione asked.

"I think I do dear, but what is this about?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Harry is upset, he's distantly related to you and Snape."

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley said and Hermione nodded. "I'll get the genealogy book." She said and came downstairs and Hermione compared the witch named Prewett to the full genology. She then smiled.

"Your Great Grandfather and Harry's Great Great Grandfather were cousins."

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley asked and Hermione nodded, continuing to trace the names with a fingertip.

"He still has second cousins that are alive." Hermione said and Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"How did you find this all out dear?"

"I brewed a legacy potion." Hermione said. "Just out of curiosity and then I gave it to other people in the shop, I want to see if magic can be traced or not. Right now I haven't found a pattern, but given some time."

"I know you'll figure it out dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "So what did you find, out of curiosity."

"Out of everyone I actually had the longest traceable line, though some other people had ones nearly as long. Its funny how for centuries people have thought that muggleborns just pop out of thin air and no one has thought to research it before."

"Well I don't think many share your level of intelligence dear, or can see patterns like you can." Mrs. Weasley said and Hermione smiled.

"I get my hair from the Blacks I think, but I'm not sure." She said. "Bellatrix had the same hair as I do."

"Don't think about that dear, most pureblood families are interrelated, I think your safe from the Black madness."

"She's my seventh cousin, I think. I was tortured because my ancestors were squibs, rather than wizards."

"You were tortured, because a madwoman wanted to." Arthur said and hugged Hermione. "This doesn't change anything, not if you don't want it to."

"It changes everything, is blood magic dark magic?"

"It depends on the intent like with most spells, if the intent is good, then regardless of the relative lightness of the spell, the magic itself won't harm anyone. Truly dark magic however sticks to the soul and slowly drives the wizard that casts it insane, or so light wizards believe. You shouldn't cast dark spells as the Blacks were quite well known for them and found them a lot easier than most." Mrs. Weasley said and Hermione nodded, before yawning.

"Sorry to wake you."

"Its quite alright dear." Mrs. Weasley said and Hermione smiled at her, before using the floo to go back to the flat above the shop. She woke Harry when the fire roared to life and he jumped reaching for his wand.

"It's not a close relation to the Weasleys at least, but someone named Victor Palvart and you share a Great Great Great Great Grandfather with five wizards who are still alive."

"Really?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

"Its all in the Prewett family genealogy, I understand why you freaked out, but Harry you should have asked Molly about it."

"Maybe I should have, but I'm not contacting the Malfoys."

"That's your decision to make Harry." Hermione said and smiled at him. "Personally I'm not sure if I'm going to try tracking anyone down, I'm the first witch for five generations according to this. I wish that it would give us more than direct lines though."

"What it does give us is rather amazing. I know who my Mum was now and I'm sorry I freaked out."

"Quite understandable that you were afraid, I would be too if I learned that the people I thought were related to me, weren't at all." She said and Harry smiled.

"Thanks for that Hermione, why don't we go to the twins?"

"Because it's past midnight and they have most probably already taken the potion." Hermione said and yawned. "I'm going to bed." She added and Harry nodded. She changed into some pajamas in the bathroom and laid down on the chair Harry transfigured for her. She took some of the potion and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Hermione woke the next morning and smiled at Harry. "Fancy some tea?" She asked.

"Please." Harry said as the fire place roared to life, they both grabbed their wands and smiled as the twins both made their way through the fire. "What did you give me as a third year?"

"The marauder's map." Fred and George said together and Hermione grinned.

"I was just making a cuppa, should I put your name in the pot?" Hermione asked.

"That would be great Hermione, thank you, we thought you could use some help and got the hospital to release us." Fred said and Harry transfigured the couch and the chair back from being beds.

"We crashed here last night." Harry said and the twins smiled.

"So how has everything been doing?"

"We closed early yesterday and I'm trying to understand wizard genealogy." Hermione said and the twins stared at her. "You see, even though I'm technically muggle born in the strictest sense, both my mother and my father had magic in their blood, going back generations." She said. "I'm distantly related to most wizard families."

"Really? How interesting." Fred said and he sounded a bit bored.

"It is to me, I've always wondered where my magic came from and now I know." Hermione said and smiled. "I think I'm the descendant of squibs, I mean it makes sense doesn't it?" She demanded and the twins and Harry both nodded. "I can tell when your just placating me and that's what your doing right now." Hermione said and her hair bristled.

"No, it's just something we've never been interested in."

"Fascination with bloodlines are for those who think...

"Being Pureblood is the most important thing in the world." The twins said and Hermione laughed.

"It is all a bit silly isn't it, but then again we just fought a war over this, maybe if we convince everyone that we have a shared magical ancestry, this won't happen again."

"Highly unlikely, there will always be those willing to do anything for a bit of power." Fred said and Hermione nodded.

"But they won't be able to use the excuse that we stole their magic, because we have just as much right to it as anyone else. Sorry I can't help today, I need to collect more data."

"That's fine, but could you maybe do it somewhere else?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

"Just tell whoever comes to go over to the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione said. "It will be a while yet, I'll brew another potion and help you lot with inventory." Hermione said and the kettle went off. "English breakfast alright?" She called from the kitchen.

"Fine!" Everyone replied and she put the tea bags into the teakettle. She took down several different color cups and used a spell to clean out the fridge.

"If I have enough time after I meet some people, I'm going to go shopping." Hermione said. "Your out of food."

"Really?" George asked.

"Anything editable at least." Hermione said, looking in the cupboards and finding a muggle brand of creamer. She brought the creamer out with the teakettle cups and sugar, before sitting down on the couch, grabbing a cup and pouring herself some tea. She stirred in the creamer and some sugar before sipping from the cup and sighing. She relaxed against the cushions and drew her legs up to sit with them crossed. She drank the tea, enjoying this time with the twins and Harry, before they had to get to work. She finished drinking her cup of tea and stretched, before grabbing a dress and overcoat with long sleeves and changing into them in the bathroom. She knocked before she came out.

"Just a minute." Harry said and she waited. "Alright you can come out now."

"I think we should start on the fireworks." Hermione said. "Those seem to sell out fastest."

"Really?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded, together they went down to the workshop and created fireworks.

"You want to stay back here today Harry, or sell your potions and man the register?" George asked.

"I can do that, if you want to be in the stock room, with Fred." Harry said and George looked grateful.

"Thanks Harry, Fred can't be in the front of the shop yet, he doesn't like being around strangers at the moment."

"Strangers are fine, it's not my fault I see them as a threat."

"Not at all Freddy, I don't blame you for seeing them that way." George said and slung an arm around Fred's shoulders. "We'll be fine back here, won't we Freddy?"

"Yes fit as fiddles." Freddy said and Hermione and Harry both smiled.

"Where do you get your groceries George?"

"There's a shop five blocks down that sells food and things." George replied.

"Need some money?" Harry asked and Hermione frowned before nodding, she hated taking money from Harry, but she didn't have all that much, she'd made sure most of the money her parents had was transferred for them, when they left the country. She'd only taken five hundred pounds, for emergencies. Harry handed her some galleons and she went to the shop, which was just opening for the day. She stared at the prices in confusion, what the shop sold was four times what they would be bought for in a muggle market. She went to Gringotts immediately and changed the galleons to muggle money. She knew that Harry had given her quite a bit, but she hadn't expected it to be four hundred pounds. She walked back to the shop and smiled at the twins and Harry. "Haven't gone out yet, but don't buy from that shop again, the prices are four times as high as they should be."

"Really, that's a rather cheap one." George said and Hermione shook her head, before going through the floo to her place. She walked to local market and bought what she thought they needed for the most part. She couldn't resist buying some fish and batter though, her Dad had taught her to make fish and chips when she was little. She walked to the front of the store and the clerk rang her up. It was around two hundred quid for the food and she walked back to her house and used the floo again to get the food back to the shop. She put it into the fridge as the Weasleys watched dumbfounded.

"You got all this?" George demanded and Hermione nodded, before going to Harry and trying to hand him the change.

"Keep it Hermione." Harry said. "Knowing how the twins eat, you'll need it again in a week or two." He added and Hermione laughed.

"Alright Harry." She said and pocketed the money, before starting on breakfast, to her surprise Harry helped with the bacon. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Cook yes, but I can't do much without a recipe, or it needs to be something I've made before."

"Nearly burnt the flat down, when Fred tried cooking for the first time. I made the meals after that, when we were living alone. We should get two more beds in both our rooms, you do want to stay over don't you?" George asked hopefully and Hermione blushed.

"If you like, Harry, George and I can share, I just want you close by." Fred said and Hermione nodded.

"We can take my old bunk beds from the house I grew up in." Hermione said and the others nodded.

"Alright that's a good idea Hermione, you can take my old room and we should have enough space with those." Fred said and Hermione smiled.

"I'll do the washing up." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, I should get going anyway." Hermione said and went to the Leaky Cauldron. She worked at getting other people's magical genealogies until lunch, when she walked back to the shop and upstairs. She made a plate of sandwiches and took down a bag of crisps.

"Thanks Hermione, set it on the counter." Harry said and smiled at her, before turning back to the woman he was helping. Hermione smiled and set the food down, before knocking gently on the door to the brewing room.

"Come in, its reached a stable point in the process." One of the twins said and Hermione smiled.

"I brought lunch, but I need to get back soon."

"Of course, of course, thank you Hermione." Fred said concentrating on the cauldron.

"After that's done, I want you both to eat and if you don't I'll be upset with you." Hermione said and the twins nodded. She then sat on the stairs to the shop to eat her own lunch. Mid way though a cute little boy tugged on her robes and Hermione grabbed for her wand.

"Sorry miss, didn't mean to startle you, but can I have your autograph, Mummy says your the bestest witch ever." The little boy said and Hermione smiled at the child.

"Sure, after I finish, I'll sign something." Hermione said. "Its rude to interrupt people when they are eating though, they don't like it. You also shouldn't tug on people's robes, it may scare them, like you scared me." Hermione said and the little boy frowned.

"You were scared?" He asked and Hermione nodded.

"I was afraid you were a bad man, I just fought some and even though I can see now your a little boy, when you tugged on my robes like that, it startled me."

"Mummy said we needed to hide from the bad men." The little boy said. "Cause Daddy wanted to help people, Daddy had to go away though." The little boy added sadly.

"My parents had to go away too." Hermione said and set aside her sandwich. "So tell me about your Daddy."

"He's the bestest, he gives really good hugs." The little boy said. "He takes me on broom rides too, I can't wait for him to be back."

"He'll most likely be back soon." Hermione assured the little boy, though she doubted his father was ever coming back. "Want to hear a muggle story that my mother told me, when I was a little girl?" She asked the little boy and the little boy nodded. "Well there was once a little boy that never wanted to grow up. As a baby his carriage got away from his nanny and a fairy found him, her name was Tinkerbelle and she took him to a magical place called Nederland." More children sat down around her as Hermione told the story of Peter Pan and Nederland and all the things that happened there.

"Those aren't merpeople, merpeople aren't pretty." A little girl protested.

"Well sweetheart this is a muggle story and muggles think they are." Hermione said.

"But its good! It can't be a muggle story."

"Just because some people don't have magic, doesn't mean that they aren't smart." Hermione said. "I didn't think I had magic as a little girl, remember and I'm very smart and so is my Mummy and so is my Daddy. They just don't have magic themselves, but they make teeth nice and shiny for little muggle boys and girls and tell them how to take care of their teeth. When I was a little girl, they told me all sorts of stories and they were muggle stories because my parents were muggles. Still even then I loved magic and weird things would happen around me, but my parents never thought they were that strange. They said that they would always love me and that it was alright that I turned the cat blue." She added and the little boys and girls laughed.

"What else did you do when you were little?" A little boy asked.

"I made giant bubbles from my bubble bath when I was four, do you have bubble bath?"

"What's that?" A little boy asked.

"Its somewhat like a muggle potion, it makes bubbles when the water fills the tub." Hermione said. "Only they aren't supposed to be as big as I made them, Daddy was a bit scared, but he calmed down after a little while. Apparently when I was a baby, I used to levitate my toys to me, but Mummy wanted me to stop, because I lived around muggles. They were afraid muggles would hurt me, if they knew about what I could do. I tried to not play with magic, until I got home, but it was so hard not to play with it."

"You weren't that young, kids don't do magic until they are two, everyone knows that."

"Well there's a picture of me as a baby, levitating my favorite doll, so some kids have magic before that." Hermione said. "I suppose I was one of them."

"That means your really powerful, do a spell please!" The little boy said and Hermione smiled.

"What sort of spell?"

"Any sort of spell!" The little boy said and Hermione laughed. She took out her wand and conjured bubbles that wouldn't pop if held. She balanced one of the bubbles on her finger, before she bounced it into the air. The children laughed and chased after the bubbles. Hermione ran a spell over her food and felt relieved when she noted there was nothing on it. She then went back to eating lunch. She was just finishing as a little girl started crying, because a little boy had stolen her bubble.

"Its not nice to take things from others." Hermione said and conjured a bigger bubble from all the rest and gave it to the little girl. She hugged it tightly and then little arms were around Hermione's waist and Hermione patted the child on the shoulder. "There now love, it's alright isn't it?"

"How much for the bubble, we need to leave, but my son won't part with it." A man in an expensive suit said glaring down at Hermione and Hermione smiled.

"It was just something I conjured for the children, ten galleons I suppose."

"For a bubble?"

"For your attitude, its better to be nice than mean isn't it children?"

"Yes Miss Granger." The children said.

"At any rate, I have just as much right to be here as you sir, more actually." Hermione said.

"So you say, you give no proof to your claims, how do I know what you are saying is true."

"Several people have given me permission to publish their family trees, once my research is completed."

"Well you can't get a very accurate assessment if you're only doing muggleborns and blood traitors."

"Well those are the only ones that offered, aren't they?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth. "Now pay me, or leave without the bubble, there's no need to be nasty. If you so much as threaten me, I'm warning you that I know some pretty good spells and I'd hate to use them around children, but I will if you force my hand."

"As would any other wizard or witch, very well I will pay your exorbitant fee, but you're just as much a bigot as I am." He said.

"Well if people don't treat you very nice for a very long time, then of course you won't like those people very much will you?" Hermione demanded.

"They may be children, but they understand more than you give them credit for." The man said and paid Hermione, before walking off with his child.

"Why was the man mean to you?" The little girl asked.

"Because my parents are muggles, I'm a muggleborn and some think my blood is dirty, but its really not. Grownups are silly, aren't they?" Hermione asked and the children nodded.

"Can I see your family tree? We might be related and it would be cool to be related to you."

"Well I don't know your family tree and there's a gap in mine for five generations on my mother's side and four on my fathers. There are also other names that come from the gaps too, I think its because wizards don't like babies that don't have magic, so they send them away to be raised by muggles, or at least they used to. Those babies grew up and had more babies, who had more babies." Hermione explained. "Until I was born and I had magic again, my parents didn't like it much at first, it scared them a little, but they loved me and so they accepted my magic too."

"You think its the same way for me, my Mummy was a muggleborned." A little boy said.

"Possibly, my best friend Harry Potter had a muggleborn mother and the bad man's leader had a muggle father. If people didn't hate those born to muggles so much, maybe he wouldn't have come to power at all and everyone would be a lot happier." Hermione said.

"Daddy says that muggleborns won't learn our ways."

"Because there is no opportunity to, nothing is explained to us. How can you know anything, if no one explains it to you? That doesn't mean I agree with everything in this world, but its not the one I grew up in. The one I grew up in is very different from this one, but I love both and I belong in both no matter what other people might say." Hermione said. "If someone is ever mean to you, for whatever reason, don't listen to them. I'm bad at that I'm afraid, I punched a boy once because he called me a bad name."

"Was it Mud blood?" The little girl asked and Hermione's shoulders stiffened.

"Yes it was and my seventh cousin did a very naughty thing to me, would you like to see?" Hermione asked and lifted her sleeve the little girls and boys stared at her scar in horror. "It hurt a lot and I have nightmares about it, but she's gone now and she can't hurt anyone anymore. If someone is hurting you its better to stun them, if you can rather than throw curses, because curses are mean." She told the children. "And they can cause real damage, always know what a spell you cast does alright?"

"Yes Miss. Granger." The children said.

"Why did she do it?" A little boy asked. "If you were cousins?"

"Because neither of us knew we were cousins and we were fighting for what we believed in, she was also a bit crazy, she was in prison for a really long time."

"How long?"

"Fourteen years, because she made a little boy's parents go away." Hermione said.

"You mean she killed them, they don't go away, they die." A nine-year-old boy and the little boy from earlier started crying.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, they do go away, far away where things can't hurt them anymore. Some day you will go there too and see everyone again and you'll have cousins aunties and Uncles there because the bad men made them go too before you were even born."

"It was Aurors for me, they kil...they made my Aunt and Uncle go away, because they wanted the old ways back." The little girl said. "That's what Daddy told me, but Daddy told me that he was to scared to fight with them and he's sad about it."

"There's no shame in being afraid, I'm afraid a lot of the time, but do you know what I do?" Hermione asked.

"What?" The children asked.

"I think of a happy thought, just like Peter Pan. It helps sometimes, but when it doesn't I face my fears and that makes me brave. I was really scared when I went to Hogwarts for the first time at eleven; it was the first time I was ever away from my Mum and Dad. I faced that fear though and the hat put me in Gryffindor because of it, even though I might have belonged in Ravenclaw because I'm really smart. Everyone in school said I should have been in Ravenclaw, but I ignored them because I knew where I belonged. When you face your fears, face your worst ones, nothing seems scary anymore." Hermione said. "Now if someone explained the old ways to us, gave us a chance to learn them, we might do so and we might follow them, but no one even gives us a chance and that's not very nice."

"No I guess it isn't."

"Wizards get to learn about muggles, but there isn't a class at Hogwarts for muggleborn students to learn wizard traditions, so how are we supposed to know these traditions if no one will teach them to us?" Hermione asked and the children frowned. "When you don't know a thing you ask questions and more questions, but sometimes people don't know why something is the way it is and sometimes they pretend not to know, because they don't want to answer."

"That's mean!" A little boy said and Hermione smiled.

"Yes it is, but they want to think that they are special, when really they are just lucky. Lucky that there ancestors weren't squibs like mine were, like everyone I've given the potion to were. So its silly for them to not want to play with us, or hurt us isn't it?" Hermione asked and the children nodded. "I guess you can see my family tree if you like." Hermione said and took out the paper. "Its a bit strange though." She added and showed the children, they stared at it.

"What are those blank spaces?"

"Squibs and muggles, people that don't have magic." Hermione said. "Look they go in a pattern, ten generations of being with only wizards and then there's this blank spot." Hermione said. "Then no magic for several generations, then another blank spot."

"But the names you have are really important ones." The little girl said. "Daddy told me all about the Crythestals they were really good at divination, are you good at that?"

"Horrible at it, I'm afraid." Hermione said with a laugh. "Never could see anything in crystals or tea leaves." She added.

"Oh these are the Spirelores they were really good at spell casting, have you ever tried that?" The little girl asked and Hermione shook her head.

"They didn't have a class in it, at Hogwarts."

"Its for people outside of Hogwarts, you made really good bubbles." The little girl said. "You have the Black hair, Daddy showed me pictures of them."

"Its brown not black and I wish I didn't, it's hard to manage." Hermione said. "It seems to have a mind of its own." She added and the children laughed.

"What are you telling my daughter?" A man demanded and Hermione stood up.

"The truth as I see it." Hermione replied. "I've had over a hundred people give me family trees and on each and every one, there are blank spaces." Hermione said and handed the paper over to the man.

"This can't be right."

"Well the spell seems correct, from the quarter bloods that know something of their magical heritage, I've surmised that much. If you don't want to believe it that's your affair, but it is correct." Hermione said. "Maybe if you kept squib children, instead of killing them, or leaving them out in the forest, this wouldn't have happened. The fact remains that it is happening and there's not much you can do about my ancestry is there?" Hermione demanded and her hair crackled, standing up on end. She felt it change and she stared down at it in horror, it looked exactly like Bellatrix's had now, it was dark and crackling with magic. She ran upstairs and locked the door behind her. She felt the anger build and build until she screamed and a pulse of dark energy flew across the room and blasted a mirror apart. She curled into a ball and rocked back and forth after that. "It's not happening, it's not happening its not happening." She said terrified, Harry rushed upstairs and stared at Hermione, who was crying with shards of the mirror all around her.

"We're going to see Andromeda, she'll know what to do Hermione." Harry said and stared at his friend, her eyes had changed color from brown to black.

"Don't look at me!" Hermione wailed.

"Alright Hermione, I won't look at you." Harry assured her and took her hand. "You aren't her you know, you aren't her." Harry assured Hermione and walked to the floo, casting in the floo powder, he called out Andromeda Tonk's address. The alarms blew and Harry and Hermione couldn't leave the fireplace, until Andromeda came rushing into the room, holding them at wand point. She stared at Hermione in astonishment.

"Bella?" She asked and Hermione buried her face in Harry's robes crying.

"Bellatrix is dead Andromeda, this is Hermione." Harry said.

"Of course, she just looked so much like my sister." Andromeda said. "What happened?"

"Got angry!" Hermione wailed. "Destroyed a mirror."

"The magic isn't dark Hermione, its just powerful, what you want to do with that power is your decision." Andromeda said. "You look like you could use a cup, I'll just make sure Teddy didn't wake up and then we can have a bit of a chat." Andromeda came back a few minutes later with some tea and a calming draught. "Drink this dear, it will help." Andromeda said and Hermione took the calming draught. "Now the magic only works when you are aware of it and there's a potion you can take to prevent it from happening."

"Give it to me please." Hermione said and Andromeda went over to her cupboards and handed Hermione a potion, she gulped it down.

"Here's the recipe for what you need, it's not expensive, but it uses blood magic as the catalyst." Andromeda said and Hermione took the recipe.

"I don't care, I just want it to stop." She said.

"It has dear, don't worry about the mental instability, that only happens if you use dark magic and that curse was cast on my family three generations ago, is your relation that close?" She asked and Hermione shook her head. "Then you never have to worry about it." Andromeda assured her as Teddy started to cry.

"I can get him, while you talk." Harry offered.

"Thank you dear." Andromeda said and told Hermione about the Black family magic. Hermione was fascinated by what Andromeda told her and they talked until evening. Hermione left through the floo with a worn out Harry and they went back to the shop together.

"You alright Hermione?" Fred asked and Hermione nodded.

"Andromeda gave me a potion to help with my hair." Hermione said.

"Right that's good then, isn't it? George cooked dinner, thought that you might not want to." Fred said.

"Thank you." Hermione said and sat down at the small table. "Never really considered what might happen." Hermione said as an owl flew into the room.

"The papers want to print your genealogy and mine, I'm going to tell them that they can't have mine, but what about you?"

"I'll let them, I'm proud that I have a history of magic on both sides of my tree, no one can say I stole someone's magic again." Hermione said and Harry nodded, he wrote to the papers that while he was unwilling to share his family tree at the moment, Hermione was. He then gave the letter back to the owls.

"Now that's taken care of what do you want to do with the rest of the night?"

"Can we just read?" Hermione asked. "Or at least I want to read, you guys can do whatever you like."

"I'm a bit wound up to read at the moment, it was a busy day today, after you went crazy witch on everyone, the number of people in the shop doubled." Fred said and Hermione laughed.

"Crazy witch, that's a good way of putting it, sorry about your mirror."

"Just glad you did that to the mirror, instead of that wanker, nearly wet himself when you shrieked." George said and Hermione laughed until tears came to her eyes.

"Scratch reading I need a drink."

"Can you go shopping with our family sometime Hermione, its just that you got a lot more food going to muggle stores."

"Of course and if you boys want to go to Muggle London, I can show you the sites."

"That would be wicked." George said and frowned. "Don't think we have any liquor up here."

"I can get some, if you like." Hermione said and the boys nodded enthusiastically.

"Here take this and get fire whiskey, every fruit flavor syrup and Ice vodka and whatever you want to drink." Harry said and Hermione smiled at him. She walked to the liquor store and noticed how people went across the street, when she passed by. It made her angry and her hair grew a bit wilder, but nowhere near like it was before. She went to the liquor store and looked around the shelves. Most things were gone, including the every flavor fruit syrup; it had a sign saying that Ice Vodka and Every Flavor syrup was Harry's favorite drink. She frowned then and looked for another option for Harry. The shop was also sold out of fire whiskey.

"Do you know where I can get some every flavor syrup, ice vodka and fire whiskey?" Hermione asked and the clerk stared at her. "Only you seemed to have sold out."

"I'm afraid I don't know Miss. Granger, I've been calling my distributer all day and he hasn't gotten back to me yet." The clerk replied and Hermione nodded.

"Thank you I suppose I'll have to get a muggle variety, I don't know what half these things are."

"Frost vodka is similar to Ice Vodka, it leaves the same cold feeling, but doesn't ice over the glass."

"I'll take some of that then, do you have any other kind of whiskey?"

"Fraid not Miss. Granger." The clerk said and Hermione nodded.

"Its alright, I'll try to find something else." Hermione said and was given back the change. She then walked back to the shop and upstairs. "Could only get Frost Vodka, but if you give me back some of the pounds I gave you in change, I can run to the liquor store close to my neighborhood."

"Only if you want to do it Hermione, we can get by with the Frost Vodka."

"I need to walk at the moment." Hermione said and smiled, before handing Harry his change and getting some of the pounds from him. She then flooed to her house and walked to the liquor store. She found some Jamensons, the brand her father had been fond of and bought a large variety of syrups. She walked back to her house and flooed back to the flat above the shop. She set the bottles down in the kitchen and using the ice vodka made several shots for herself and Harry, using all the syrups. They looked really pretty when she was done, before she poured two glasses of whiskey and levitated it all into the living room. She set the shots down and took one, shooting it back and licking her lips.

"These look interesting, what are they?"

"Since we couldn't get the every fruit flavor syrup, I thought we could share some ice vodka and a variety of muggle syrups."

"You made all these, in that short of a time?" Harry demanded and Hermione grinned.

"I'm a witch, of course I can make shots quickly." She said and the three boys laughed. She and Harry finished off the tray together and Hermione made a second one. "Lets play a game!" She said her cheeks flushed and feeling a little tipsy.

"Okay!" Fred said and Hermione smiled.

"This game is called Truth or Dare and has been played by muggle girls for generations. If you choose truth, you have to tell the truth and if you choose dare, you have to do whatever the other person says."

"Sounds great to me." George said. "Since you suggested it you can go first."

"Alright Harry truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Harry said and Hermione laughed.

"Alright what did you hate most about being on the run?"

"The hunger, the fear was bad, but the hunger was worst." Harry said and took a shot. "Right then Fred, truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Fred said and Harry smiled.

"I dare you to sing Celestina Warbuckle's A Cauldron of Hot Strong Love, to Hermione." Harry said and Fred grinned.

"Alright." Fred said and started singing to Hermione, Hermione stared at him blushing, as he sang to her for once doing it with a strait face. "Now George I dare you to give Harry a lap dance to Can you Do the Hippogryph?" Fred said and turned on their record player, George glared at his brother, before fulfilling the dare, as Hermione laughed at how uncomfortable both boys were.

"Truth or dare Hermione?" George demanded.

"Dare." Hermione replied promptly.

"I dare you to kiss Fred."

"Alright." Hermione said and gave Fred a peck on the cheek.

"I meant a real kiss." George said.

"Well too bad, you didn't specify." Hermione said and Fred laughed. "Now George I dare you to change into one of my dresses for an hour." Hermione said and George groaned, before getting up and coming back in the red and gold dress Hermione had worn the day before.

"You look fabulous darling, now do a little turn!" Fred said and George flounced over pivoting on his feet, before sitting down.

"How does this cover your bits?"

"It helps if you cross your legs." Hermione said helpfully.

"Oh you are so getting payback. Truth or Dare Fred?"

"Mate I'm not stupid enough to choose Dare, after that declaration. Truth." Fred said.

"Alright what's your greatest sexual fantasy about Hermione."

"George!" Hermione said turning bright red.

"Er her in one of the sweaters Mum knits and only the sweater." Fred said and Hermione wished she could disappear. "Now Harry truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Harry said.

"What's your greatest sexual fantasy about..."

"You can't repeat a question." Hermione said.

"Alright then what's something you've never tried and want to?"

"Oral." Harry replied and Hermione blushed.

"Too much information Harry." Hermione said and Harry shrugged.

"George, truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to take off that dress in a strip tease." Harry said and George smiled slowly, before getting slowly to his feet and putting on a fast beat record. He slowly moved the fabric down one side of his shirt, before moving up the hem and slowly pulling the dress off, leaving him in his boxers.

"Alright Hermione Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Hermione replied.

"I dare you to make out with Fred for five minutes." He said and Hermione blushed before going over to George and perching on his lap, her legs resting to either side, before she kissed him, it was like fireworks and pure energy. It was like kissing lighting and she gasped, as Fred deepened the kiss. She'd read a romance novel once, just to see what the other girls were giggling over and thought this sort of chemistry was something only written about in books Fred put his hands to her head and tangled his hands in her hair. She clawed his back and nipped at his lip, feeling wild and free. Fred groaned and she followed suit, as the fire built around them, without any sign of stopping. She didn't know how long they made out for, but by the time they stopped, both Harry and George had fallen asleep on the couch.

"That was..." Hermione said.

"Yeah..." Fred said dazed. "Think my brain is fried." He said and Hermione laughed. "Should we put them to bed?"

"Well that can't be comfortable." Hermione said pointing at Harry and giggling.

"Right then." Fred said and they levitated Harry and George to one of the beds. "So er, are you going.

"I don't want to leave after that, but I'm not ready for more yet."

"I'm not either." Fred said relieved. "Top and tail it?" He asked and Hermione nodded. She settled into the bed and fell asleep without the potion. She slept more deeply than she had in months.

However at two in the morning Fred's screams woke her up and she jolted upright, before casting a body bind and shaking him awake. His eyes snapped open and he stared at Hermione. "Its alright Fred, you are fine." Hermione said and Fred nodded, she released the body bind and Fred curled into himself.

"Can you hold me?" He asked and Hermione nodded, she moved to the top of the bed and held Fred as he shook.

"Moon on the meadow, bugs in our ears  
Smoke in our eyes, wet wood and tears  
On up the meadow, water somewhere  
We were the only ones there.

Wild horses rushing, dry lakes and peaks  
Finding the love there, everyone seeks  
Hiking to rainbows, sunsets, and stars  
Just finding out who we are

We shall return here, one lucky day  
Our hearts will guide us, they know the way  
People in cities don't understand  
Falling in love with the land

Moon on the meadow, bugs in our ears  
Smoke in our eyes, wet wood and tears  
On up the meadow, water somewhere  
With you my friend, I am there." Hermione smiled as she finished the song and Fred started to snore. She calmed down again and closed her eyes, falling back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Hermione woke the next morning and groaned, her head felt like little people were pounding at her skull with drums. Fred was sound asleep and snoring loudly into her ear. She frowned and realized that she'd been drooling all over his pajama top and scourgified it, before slowly getting out of bed and taking a hangover remedy from her purse. She drained one and set one on the bedside table for Fred, before looking at the clock and noticing that it was just past six. She went to the kitchen to start on breakfast then, gathering together the bacon, eggs, beans and toast and cooking the food. She smiled as Harry stumbled into the room, as she started to cook the bacon.

"Budge over and let me do it." Harry said and Hermione laughed, before moving over.

"Did you still have some of the hangover potions I gave you?" Hermione asked. "Because I can make more."

"I'm set for a while, what happened last night?" Harry asked and Hermione frowned.

"You know I can't quite remember, it all goes slightly fuzzy after that first tray of shots." Hermione said and Harry laughed.

"Those were wicked, if you don't know what else to do, when in doubt be a bartender."

"Oh yes, because the sum of my life's ambitions is to work for Madam Rosemerta." Hermione said and Harry laughed.

"Why do you need to go back to Hogwarts, bet you already know most of what they will be teaching you." Harry said. "Why don't you just take your Newts like I'm doing?"

"I don't know what else to do."

"Well there's plenty of programs for post Hogwarts, what about Spell Casting, I stopped by the ministry after the war and got a few booklets. I'm alright at casting spells, but I'm not great like you are and I think you would be really good at it." Harry said and Hermione smiled.

"Alright, I'll consider doing it, instead of going to Hogwarts next fall. Still I want to graduate from Hogwarts, it's been something I've been working towards since I was eleven."

"McGonagall already offered to give us diplomas saying that we graduated, as long as we pass our NEWTS. I think she said don't let your friend of yours waste a whole year learning things she already knows and encourage her to actually learn something she doesn't know." Harry said and Hermione said.

"Well if the Headmistress said that, I suppose there would be no harm in studying for the NEWTS, if my grades aren't up to my standards, I can always take them again in a year."

"If you're studying for the NEWTS, George and I can help in the shop."

"Morning Fred, why were we in bed together when I woke up?"

"You don't remember, Frost Vodka sometimes has that effect. Nothing bad happened, we just played Truth or Dare and you comforted me when I had a nightmare." He admitted and scratched the back of his neck. Hermione smiled, as Fred got down the plates and a sleepy George made his way to the kitchen.

"Morning." George said around a yawn and Hermione had to take the kettle off the stove.

"Just some English breakfast alright, or will you be wanting something else."

"George likes a blend from the apothecary in the mornings." Fred said and pulled down a large bag of loose-leaf tea. "Would you like some too?" He asked and Hermione nodded.

"Sounds interesting, I had tea in Divination, but that room smelled of incense so bad that you can hardly smell anything else."

"Alright." Fred said and brewed a pot of tea, putting the tealeaves to soak in the pot. He then took out the bread and stared at it. "It's already sliced?" He said and Harry and Hermione laughed, as George stared at the bread in shock. "Why does it come sliced?"

"A muggle machine does it." Hermione replied. "So the pieces are fairly uniform." She explained and the twins nodded. Fred put four pieces in the toaster and got out the jam Hermione had bought at the store. She scrambled the eggs as George sat at the table, resting his head on his hands. Half way through cooking the egg's George's head hit the table and he jerked upright again. Everyone laughed, including George as he rubbed at his head.

"Keep telling him we should put cushioning charms on that table." Fred said. "If George doesn't get a good ten hours he's useless in the mornings and really I can't remember the last time we actually slept for ten hours." Fred said. "Before I was kidnapped of course, really Georgie, haven't you been sleeping enough lately?" He asked and George groaned.

"Leave me alone, how can you be so bloody chipper?" George demanded.

"I'm sorry I forgot George." Harry said and handed George a hangover potion. He looked at it like it was the greatest treasure known to the wizard world and perhaps at that moment for him it was. He drank it and grimaced at the taste, as Hermione served the eggs onto plates.

"We should get these in flats, once we run low again, we should all go together on Tuesday to the Tesco. How did you come up with Tuesdays as your day off anyway?"

"Its the day we were the least busy on, when we first opened." Fred replied and Hermione nodded.

"So will you help me with the shopping?"

"Of course."

"Er Hermione, don't they need muggle clothes for that."

"What they normally wear in the shop should be fine, I mean really its just nicer quality pants, without those robes." Hermione replied.

"I've always thought it strange that muggles don't wear robes, I mean where do they put stuff?"

"Not sure, women have handbags and well men have to make do somehow." Hermione said and George frowned.

"You mean that they don't have pouches for their money, where do they keep it?"

"In wallets, muggle money is paper based."

"Paper, but how do they know how much they are worth? Paper is a bit less solid than gold." Fred said and Hermione laughed.

"The paper is backed by the government and painted specially, it's easier to have on hand than gold, which is a finite resource."

"Who cares if its finite or not, you know gold is worth something, even muggles know gold is worth something, its better than using muggle currency."

"I suppose it is." Hermione said rather than continue the conversation. They finished eating and Fred stood.

"I'll do the washing up, if you can get started?" Fred said and Hermione, Harry and George walked down to the stock room together. They brewed and cast layers of spells to make the products. Hermione started asking Fred questions about the spell work, which he was eager to answer. He showed Hermione how spells were built off runes and intent and once the focus word was named, the spell was created. It was also a lot more complicated than he was explaining, but what he said gave Hermione a general idea of what went into making spells.

In a few minutes George came down and they finished making the inventory for the day. "Hermione, you almost forgot that potion." Harry said and Hermione blushed, before taking one of the bottles Andromeda had given her and swallowing it.

"You're taking a potion?"

"Has to do with my hair, have to take it to make sure it doesn't develop a mind of its own, when I'm feeling threatened." Hermione said and pocketed the bottle. "I was wondering if I could make some today."

"Of course." Both brothers said and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." She said and smiled at them. "I'm going to go to the prophet and do an interview about this, so people don't worry."

"That's a good idea." Harry said and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to come too?"

"No I can do this on my own." Hermione said and Harry nodded. "I'll see you after its done." Hermione added and walked over to the Daily Profit office building, she hated how people walked across the street, when she came near them. She went over to a receptionist who turned white at the sight of her. "Hello, I'd like to speak with a reporter please?" She asked and the receptionist nodded and she was soon sitting on one side of an oak desk, looking at a man in his fifties.

"Hello Miss. Granger, I'm Hubert Cosgrave, so what did you want from me today?"

"To assure people, I might share a common ancestor with Bellatrix Lestrange, but that doesn't mean I'm her. I'd never knowingly use spells that would permanently harm another and I'm on a potion to help stop my magic from defending me, without my knowledge."

"What sort of potion?"

"Not sure actually, Andromeda Tonks gave them to me." Hermione replied. "They make it slower to respond to my mood."

"This must be so confusing for you." The reporter said and Hermione smiled.

"Actually its not, at least I know now where my magic comes from. Everyone knows I never stole my magic from anyone now, and so they can't ever make that excuse again."

"It bothered you what the Death Eaters were saying?"

"Of course it did, wouldn't it bother you? My magic is part and parcel of who I am, has been all my life, despite what others may think, I'm proud to be a witch."

"Yet you feel you have something to prove?"

"I've felt that way, since before Hogwarts, when I do a thing, I want to be really good at it."

"So you would say that you have ambition?" He asked and Hermione laughed.

"Don't most people really? A lot of people want to get ahead in this world and most that accomplish it have ambition. Does that mean that I'm obsessed with a certain goal, absolutely not. In fact I'm not even sure what I want to do with my life at the moment."

"Which is perfectly normal for someone your age, so what are you considering doing?"

"I'm thinking about asking to sit the NEWTS, a part of me wants to go back to Hogwarts for my seventh year, as the Headmistress offered. Still I think I'd rather decide on a field of study, my friends have been encouraging me to try something new, rather than go back to school where I know most of the material they cover already."

"So you won't be going back to Hogwarts in the fall?"

"I'm honestly not sure at the moment, it's only been a month since the last battle and I was on the run for nine months."

"What was that like?"

"Scary, but my best friend needed my help, so I went with him. The worst was when I was captured, it's rather ironic that my seventh cousin tortured me because they had squibs."

"So you think that's how magic is passed down?"

"I don't have any proof as of yet, none of the noble houses has come forward offering something to compare what my findings are against. Still I think that's the most obvious explanation for my family tree. Both my parents had magical ancestors, so perhaps it was a recessive gene."

"What's a gene?" The reporter asked and Hermione stared at him.

"Its interesting how different the two worlds are from one another, when I was a little girl, before Hogwarts I was bumped up two grades to keep my attention on my studies. In class we learned about genes, which are a part of your genetic makeup, for example if my parents both have blue eyes, I'll be more likely to be born with blue eyes than brown. I think magic is the same way, if wizards didn't abandon their squib offspring in the old days and instead raised the child, they wouldn't have had to "deal" with muggleborns. You've seen my family tree right?"

"Yes, its interesting how long it took to produce a witch again."

"Well those are the direct lines, they just show who my grandparents and great grandparents and so on and so forth were. The people who I've taken family trees from, all have these gaps to a greater or lesser degree."

"Really?" The wizard leaned forward fascinated.

"Most purebloods haven't asked to take the potion yet, as they already know their magical heritage. Still I think that more could be found if they stepped forward."

"What about the proto wizards?" The reporter asked.

"I don't know how magic came about in the first place, but I do know there were wizards as far back as several thousand years."

"How could you know that?"

"Because my family tree goes back that far. I'm distantly related to Morganna LeFey and there are even older names than that. Those that didn't go down in history for doing something and didn't become legends in their own right."

"This is all very fascinating, could you test my magical heritage, I'm a pureblood technically, but it only goes back five generations, I'd like to know more." He said and Hermione nodded, taking out the potion.

"I need a piece of paper, do you have a problem with blood?"

"It requires some of my blood to use?"

"Someone said the potion was dark, because it requires the use of blood, but how can that be?"

"Dark Arts classifications came about do to Muggleborns lobbying for safer spell practices in the sixteen hundreds. These classifications were largely ignored by the general populace until the eighteen hundreds, when a law was passed stating that people couldn't practice Dark Magic."

"So it was an arbitrary decision on the part of those Muggleborns in the sixteenth century?"

"Yes it was more or less, but most of them were religious and so didn't want others to practice spells they determined were evil in nature."

"That's ridiculous, I mean I understand not practicing some spells, but right now I'm taking a potion to stop my magic from protecting me on its own and it would be classified as dark magic."

"Really now?"

"All it has is blood though, to stop my magic from coming to my aid whenever I'm upset or scared, I say it's worth it." Hermione said.

"I see, you must be confused about all of this."

"I was at first, but then Harry took me to Andromeda Tonks and she assured me that I wouldn't become like her and gave me a potion to stop my magic from getting to wild."

"Fascinating." The reporter said. "So you have to use a spell that's classified as dark, do to the blood sacrifice?"

"Yes I do, if I don't something worse will happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd never want to hurt anyone, I stun rather than cast curses at others for the most part. Still my magic seems to have a mind of its own now and if I wasn't on the potion I don't know what it would do."

"Magic doesn't have a mind of its own." The reporter said.

"I know that, I know it reacts to the emotions of the witch, but really do you know the amount of anger and frustration I have to deal with on a daily bases?" Hermione demanded and her hair became slightly frizzier. "I'm good at spells and have the highest grades in my year, every year yet most wizards and witches look down on me because of a problem I believe they caused."

"So you think it's the fault of the old families, that muggleborns are born?"

"Yes, but again I don't have any proof." Hermione said. "This is all conjecture from the data I've collected so far. Three of those I tested were third cousins."

"Really?" The man asked and Hermione nodded.

"I've only tested about fifty people so far and there's a lot more left to go, if anyone is interested." Hermione said.

"So once you are finished, will you publish your findings?"

"I'm not sure how to publish academic findings in the wizard world, if there's a different process than in the muggle world or not. They don't seem to cover that at Hogwarts."

"That's mostly covered in the Master Programs." The reporter said. "Not everyone has your academic interest." He added and Hermione laughed. He pricked his finger and Hermione put a few drops of potion over the blood. As he said there were the five generations of people before him, but there were also gaps going back a thousand years. "Fascinating." He breathed. "No one famous like you, but knowing this is incredible, thank you."

"Can I share your results for my study, or do you want to keep them hidden?"

"You can share them Miss. Granger." The reporter seemed dazed. "Why does it stop like that?"

"I'm not sure, most people I tested seem to have a starting point around a thousand years ago. A few went as far back as fifteen hundred years, but not many. Just one other person went back a thousand years that I tested."

"Was that Harry Potter?"

"No comment." Hermione replied. "Harry's results are his business."

"Mr. Potter seems rather uninterested in his fame, do you feel similarly?"

"I've never enjoyed the spotlight, that's not why I'm Harry's friend."

"Why are you then?"

"Because he saved my life when I was eleven, some kids were being mean to me, so I hid and cried in a bathroom. That night a troll was let loose in the castle and the students were supposed to go back to their dormitory. Harry and Ron realized that I hadn't been at dinner, so set out to go look for me. The troll found me first and together we fought it off. We've been friends ever since."

"I see that must have been quite frightening."

"It was, but with Harry and Ron in danger too, it kept my mind off my own fear."

"Not many could say they faced a troll at eleven." He said and Hermione blushed.

"Things happen to Harry and people that he's around, I suppose its do to a madman being after him growing up. Getting back to your question, I find that the willingness of the wizard papers to sacrifice the truth in the name of a story is despicable and so of course I don't like being in them. I'll never forget the way that Rita Skeeta hinted that I was a woman of ill virtue, just because Victor Krum took an interest in me. I think it was more the fact that I saw him more as a person, than a postcard, that he was interested in, in all honesty."

"Are you still on speaking terms with Victor?"

"It didn't work out, we're too very different people, but he's still my friend." Hermione said and smiled. "I haven't written him lately, because of the war and getting settled, but we used to write back and forth when we had the time."

"It sounds like a good friendship."

"It is, he's an interesting man and pretty funny as well." Hermione said. "He's just not the one for me?"

"I see, are there any love interests in your future?"

"My magical match is Fred Weasley, but we're taking things slowly. We're both a bit traumatized from the war."

"Fred Weasley is alive?" The reporter demanded and Hermione stared at him.

"He was one of those taken by the death eaters, I don't know who the others are and wouldn't tell you if I did."

"He's alive?" The reporter repeated.

"Yes and recovering from his ordeal, as we all are. He doesn't need to be bothered by others at the moment." Hermione said and the reporter nodded.

"I'm going to have to print that he's alive, we'd sell a lot of papers."

"No more than that though, he's been through a lot."

"And what about you, you said we."

"I was tortured by my seventh cousin, according to the Black family tree, of course I've got my own scars, both physical and emotional." Hermione replied. "I think this interview is over for now." She added and stood. "Good day." She said and walked out the door, going back to the shop. She knocked on the door to the supply room.

"Come in." One of the twins said and Hermione entered.

"I'm so sorry Fred, it just slipped out."

"You told them about me, didn't you?" Fred said and Hermione nodded. "Its alright, it was bound to happen eventually, couldn't pretend to be George forever after all." He said and Hermione laughed. "How did the interview go?"

"Fairly well." Hermione replied. "The man they had me talk to was nice and really good at his job." Hermione said and the twins laughed.

"So are you going to help us today, or focus on your research?" Fred asked. "Whatever you want to do is fine."

"I think I need a break from it, to be honest." Hermione replied. "What are you making?"

"Fainting Fancies, but now that your here, I can help Harry out on the floor." George replied and Fred looked pale.

"Don't go."

"You'll be fine here with Hermione, Fred and we can't spend our lives constantly together. Harry needs the help and there isn't much point to all three of us being here."

"I can help on the floor." Hermione offered.

"You will do nothing of the sort, I'm going out there and that's final." George said and Hermione nodded, going over to Fred and helping him finish the candies. Next they worked on more fireworks as a wizard appeared from the floo and walked out of the room.

"One of Harry's deliveries." Fred said and Hermione nodded. "So what's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Purple and yours?"

"Orange." Fred said and Hermione smiled. "Favorite animal?"

"I like dogs best, but you can't have a dog at Hogwarts."

"Dogs really?" Fred asked and Hermione nodded.

"My family had a Golden retriever named Marty, until I was seven. What's your favorite animal."

"Dogs, I've always liked how loyal and protective they are."

"Maybe we should get a puppy?" Hermione said and then they both blushed.

"That's a good idea, we should discuss it with George and Harry." Fred said and Hermione nodded.

"So do you want kids? I've always wanted two." Hermione said and Fred smiled.

"I've always wanted two or three myself, not like my Mum though, that was a madhouse." Fred said and Hermione laughed.

"I don't want them to outnumber us." She joked and Fred laughed. "Astrological sign, I'm a Virgo, you?"

"Aries." Fred replied. "What's your favorite food?"

"I love French and Italian, but I wouldn't say no to some fish and chips."

"What are chips?"

"Potatoes that have been cut and fried. The fish is battered and fried as well, its great." Hermione replied. "I'll have to make some for you, homemade is always better than buying it somewhere else." She said and added a layer to the spell. "And you?"

"I've always loved my Mum's chocolate, strawberry and vanilla cake, but for real food I suppose I like chicken."

"What kind of chicken?"

"Any kind." Fred said and Hermione laughed. "Favorite book?"

"Hogwarts a History, you?"

"One thousand and One Spells for The Creative Mind."

"Can I read it?" Hermione asked and Fred grinned.

"Of course, I'll get it after we're done for the day." He said and Hermione smiled, before getting back to work. She found she enjoyed the work and asking Fred about his and George's creative process. It was fascinating to listen to him talking about it. So much so that it was around two o'clock by the time she excused herself and went upstairs. She took out the lunchmeat she had bought at the store and made sandwiches, before opening a bag of crisps and putting them on the four plates. She handed two of the plates to Harry and George, before going back into the supply cupboard with the two remaining plates.

"Excellent, just in time, I'm just finishing up." Fred said and cast the last incantation. He sat on a stool across from Hermione and they ate together in a companionable silence. Hermione took their plates after they were finished and the two others, putting them upstairs to wash, before coming back down and helping Fred again. She was exhausted by the end of the day and had to get a stain out of her dress. She then opened the fridge and looked back at the three equally exhausted men.

"Egg salad sandwiches alright?" She asked and they nodded.

"You cooked lunch, I've got dinner Hermione." Harry said and Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you Harry." She said.

"I'll go get the book." Fred said and came back a moment later with a large book, Hermione sat down on the couch and started to read. She managed to tune everything out, until Harry tapped her on the shoulder and she started.

"The sandwiches are ready." He said and Hermione nodded, going over to the table.

"We need a TV, do you think you could make a magical version?" She asked George.

"What's a TV?"

"Its a muggle invention, it shows moving pictures like a wizard photograph, only longer and with sound."

"I think I could make one of those, the spell to make photographs is common knowledge and in the archives, it would just take a bit of tinkering to transfer it to a larger screen." George said and Hermione smiled.

"I'd be happy to help." She said, before pulling out an energy elixir that lasted seven hours. "Want one?"

"Sure." Both twins said and she handed one to each of them. They drained it and Hermione passed one to Harry.

"Thanks Hermione." He said and smiled at her. Hermione grinned in return and after dinner went with George to help him on the spell work. She had several suggestions and by two in the morning they had a working prototype. The sound was either too loud, or too soft, but it worked well.

"I'll get an early camera tomorrow and we can go from there." Hermione said and George nodded. They walked back upstairs and saw Fred and Harry playing exploding snap. Harry lost his concentration at seeing them and the tower collapsed.

"Hello George, Hermione." Harry said. "How is it going?"

"Pretty good, George has been teaching me the basics of spell crafting and we've got a prototype. So far we've only used a camera though. I'm planning on looking for an old video camera tomorrow." Hermione said and yawned. "You want to go to bed Fred?" She asked and Fred nodded.

"I want to try sleeping without the potion, I slept through most of the night last night." He said and Hermione nodded. She changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed beside Fred. Fred fell asleep shortly before her and his snoring lulled her into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Harry woke the next morning and got out of bed, he turned on the kettle for tea and started making breakfast. Fred, George and Hermione came in and sat down at the table. He set the food down and ate with them, before going downstairs and starting to work on supplies for the shop. "We should see about hiring some spell workers soon." George said and Fred nodded. They worked together until it was time to open the shop.

"I'll be back soon." Hermione said and Harry nodded, before turning the sign in the store from closed to open. People came in quickly and Harry was busy for most of the day. Hermione didn't come back until four, with a large package. She went upstairs with it, before going back down to Harry.

"I'd like to fund your project Miss. Granger." A man said and Hermione stared at Draco Malfoy. "I want to see if there's any truth to your claims."

"Fund my project, why would you want to do that?" Hermione demanded.

"Because it seems to have some truth to it, a group of us want to help actually. You can't continue to buy ingredients by yourself." Draco added. "In any event the Legacy Potion has been lost for centuries."

"I see, well if you want to take it, I would have given it to your regardless of funding." Hermione said.

"We know how expensive potions can be let us help." Draco said and Hermione frowned, before giving a sharp nod. "I took the liberty of setting up a vault at Gringotts to take care of your projects expenses and buy ingredients and the like." He added.

"Why are you being so nice?" Hermione asked.

"Because if what your saying is true, it changes everything." Draco said. "I'm also not my father, no more than you are your seventh cousin. My father is in prison now and most likely will be for a very long time and my Mother has been arrested as well."

"What why?" Harry demanded.

"Any known Death Eater, or Death Eater Sympathizer over the age of eighteen is being held in Azkaban, I got off because I never hurt anyone and I'm young." Draco said. "Didn't really have much of a choice and all that."

"You had a choice in how you treated me."

"No I didn't, as the heir to the Malfoy estate, I have to act a certain way, or else I may be disinherited. I idolized my parents as every child did, but I didn't let them take you when I had the chance, did I?" Draco said. "Most things aren't as simple as most people would have them be. I'm not saying that I'm innocent as a lamb or anything, but I am a product of those that raised me, as is everyone I've ever met. I was wondering if I could buy one of your potions Mr. Potter."

"Of course." Harry said and Draco nodded, he paid before turning to Hermione.

"I doubt there will be anything new, but I'd be willing to take your potion as well." Draco said and Hermione nodded, she got out a sheet of paper and Draco pricked his finger. Hermione put some of the potion over it and Draco gaped in astonishment. "I never even knew about this line and it goes back to the founding of Hogwarts, thank you Hermione." He said and Hermione nodded.

"Your welcome." She said and Draco left. Soon afterward they closed up shop for the day and Ginny came through the floo.

"Hi Harry, I hate to ask this of you, but I can't afford a hundred dollar potion and I'd really like to know who my magical match is."

"Of course I'll give you a vial Ginny." Harry said and handed her a vial of the potion, from his own pouch. "One drop is good for four hours." He said and Ginny nodded.

"Thank you." She said. "Mum wants to have dinner with all of you on Tuesday, before Charlie goes back to the Reserve." Ginny added and Hermione smiled.

"I'll send her an owl and see if she wants me to bring anything." Hermione said and Ginny nodded, before leaving the apartment.

"I wish I could have not hurt her." Harry said.

"Its not your fault mate." Fred said. "Fate just has a way with screwing with you." He added and Harry laughed. Hermione went to the stove and took out a can of beans.

"Beans on toast alright?"

"Sounds great." Fred said and Hermione smiled.

"Fine with me, I don't fancy cooking much tonight either, thanks Hermione." Harry said and Hermione nodded, she heated the beans, as Harry put the toast in the toaster. When it was ready she ladled it onto the bread and sat down at the table. They ate together and Hermione yawned.

"Even with the potion, I'm a bit too tired to work on our project tonight George."

"That's fine, you go get some rest." He said.

"I think I'll head to bed early too." Harry said and the twins nodded. They walked back to their separate rooms and soon they were all asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Hermione woke the next morning, as Harry made breakfast for them and yawned. "I think I'll work on moving furniture today." She said.

"Better get started then." George said and Hermione nodded. She apperated to her house, shrunk down what she wanted to take with her quickly, before apperating again to the Burrow. She was tired of knowing how to cook only a few things and she wanted Molly's help to learn more. Molly smiled at her from the yard, where she was feeding the chickens.

"Can you teach me to cook?" Hermione asked. "I already know the basics."

"Of course dear, do you want to start learning today?" She asked and Hermione nodded.

"First though, I want to go with you to a muggle supermarket and get some food." Hermione said. "The prices they charge for flour alone should be criminal." She added and Molly stared at her.

"You mean things are cheaper in the muggle world?"

"Much." Hermione replied and Mrs. Weasley smiled. Hermione went to Gringotts first and withdrew some galleons from the account Draco had set up. As it was Fred and George's ingredients she'd been using and Fred and George benefited from this, she saw no reason not to. They then had them changed to pounds and apperated together to the house Hermione had grown up in.

"Oh this is lovely." Mrs. Weasley said and Hermione smiled as Mrs. Weasley headed over to the stove. "Oh I wish I had a stove like this."

"Well that one runs on electricity." Hermione said. "My Father and Mother designed everything and built it when I was a baby." Hermione said and showed Mrs. Weasley the house. "They wanted more children, but could only have me, so this place has four guest bedrooms." She said.

"Its lovely dear." Mrs. Weasley said and smiled at Hermione's old room, which had bookshelves from floor to ceiling, although there were a few small dolls and other toys left over from her childhood. "You were precious." Mrs. Weasley said and Hermione blushed at the picture Molly was looking at, which had been taken when she was six.

"Thank you." Hermione said. "Lets get going." She added eagerly and got into the car. They drove to the Tesco and Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley get ingredients and things, keeping a mental tally of the money she'd gotten and stopping Mrs. Weasley when they didn't have enough. "We can't buy anymore today." She said and Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"You can really get all this for that many galleons?"

"The exchange rate is horrific, but wizards mark up things at least four times their value." Hermione said and went to the checkout counter. She paid the cashier and saw that she had ten pounds left over. "I think we can get one more thing." Hermione said.

"I did forget chocolate."

"Then get some." Hermione said and Mrs. Weasley came back with some baking chocolate. Hermione paid for the groceries and they walked back to the car, driving back to Hermione's house. She unloaded the groceries and Mrs. Weasley got out a few things.

"Does chocolate, vanilla and strawberry cake sound good to you dear?"

"Sounds great." Hermione said and washed her hands, before putting on the CD player and her Aretha Franklin, which Hermione thought sounded a bit like Celesteena Warbuckle.

"This is incredible." Mrs. Weasley said and Hermione smiled.

"I'm glad you like, it, what do we do first?" The cake took most of the morning to finish and then Hermione showed Molly how to make fish and chips. After that they took a break for lunch and Molly showed her how to cook chicken correctly. Hermione took notes on a notepad and Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Its not a class dear."

"I know, it's just easier for me to remember this way." Hermione said and they made brownies afterwards. Mrs. Weasley knew so many household spells that Hermione suggested she write a book.

"You know I never considered that dear, I learned them over the years, doing different spells and finding what worked and what didn't. Its a good idea, now that my children are grown, I have a lot more time." Mrs. Weasley said. "Better do it now, before the Grandchildren." She added and Hermione blushed.

"We aren't ready for that quite yet." Hermione said.

"I wasn't implying anything dear, I understand about you and Fred, of course you aren't ready for children at the moment." Mrs. Weasley said and Hermione smiled. "Now what do you want to make?" She asked and they cooked mashed potatoes, broccoli and peas in large quantities. Mrs. Weasley took most of it, but left Hermione with enough for dinner for her, Fred, George and Harry. Hermione picked up the shrunken furniture and the food, before going back over to the shop and putting it on four plates, as the boys came up from the shop.

"You cooked with Mum, didn't you?" Fred asked and Hermione grinned.

"Mrs. Weasley really knows her stuff." Hermione said and sat down. "It was really fun." She added and smiled at her two friends and Fred. "How was the shop today?"

"Good, we set out a help wanted flyer." Fred said. "Maybe we'll get some people that are good at spell work." He added and Hermione nodded.

"You have flour in your hair." George said and Hermione laughed, shaking out her hair, before starting to eat. "Wow this is really good."

"Thanks." Hermione said. "I might need to have her show me a few more times, before I understand how to do it myself."

"I'm glad you're interested in cooking, because I'm not." Harry said.

"What do you think of moving into the house I grew up in, when we're er ready to start families. I think it would be fun to live together at least at first and it would be easier than trying to find a place to buy, or remodel." Hermione said.

"It sounds like a good idea, that way when we're ready, we don't have to worry about where we'll live. The flat works fine for now, but once we have kids it will be a bit small." George said.

"More than a bit." Hermione said. "So how many kids do you and Harry want?"

"We were thinking three, but we're not really sure." George admitted and Hermione smiled.

"It should be easier with the four of us." Hermione said.

"Do you mind taking care of George's kids Hermione?"

"Harry is like my brother, I have no problem with helping out, when the time comes. I also love kids." Hermione said and everyone smiled. "You want to work on our project today, or are you too tired George?"

"I'd love to." George said and Hermione nodded, before taking out the four slices of cake and brownies.

"Mum had you make our favorites."

"Really you like brownies George?" Hermione asked.

"Mum's brownies are the best." George said and Hermione smiled, they ate together, before Hermione stood up and went down with George, as Harry and Fred cleaned up.

"What do you want to do, while they are working downstairs?" Fred asked.

"Well why don't we get a head start on tomorrow, you do have another room up here right?" Harry asked and Fred nodded, they worked together on making Fireworks, until around midnight. "Maybe we should see how they are doing." Harry suggested and Fred nodded. They walked downstairs together and slowly opened the supply room door.

"Just give us a moment, alright?" George asked, as Hermione panned the camera. George said a complicated enchantment and what Hermione was filming showed up on the screen. They both laughed and hugged each other. Hermione stopped the film and rewound it, before pressing play. The movie they had taken showed up on the screen with audio. The screen going blank after they stopped shooting.

"Lets take this to a Quidditch game." Fred said. "The Harpies are playing Ballycastle on Tuesday and we might be able to get tickets still.

"I'd rather help Molly actually, but you boys should have fun." Hermione said and realized Tuesday was day after tomorrow. "We should have enough for a while, to not go shopping even with giving Molly half the groceries."

"Great." They said and George started filming Fred. Fred waved at the camera and started pulling faces and exclaiming random gibberish, which made Harry and Hermione laugh. They wound the film and watched what he had done play back.

"Lets dance!" Hermione said and set the camera on the tripod, before putting on a slow dance song.

"Just like a girl." George teased, as he took Harry's hands in his and they all danced together, through several songs. Hermione then stopped the camera and smiled.

"Can't believe it actually works!" Hermione said and hugged George. "We should do a pocket floo or something next!" She said and George laughed.

"I have no idea of how you would do that, but it sounds amazing." George said and Hermione grinned, as he twirled him. "You my dear are a genius." He added and kissed her forehead.

"Oi that's my girl, if you're going to be kissing someone kiss Harry!" Fred said and everyone laughed. They then went up to bed and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione helped stock the shop before opening, when she went up to the flat to get her furniture unpacked. However she was interupted by Ginny who was sobbing, as she came through the fireplace. Hermione held Ginny in her arms and comforted her. "Now what's wrong?"

"Its horrible!" Ginny managed and started to cry again.

"Would you like a calming draught, then we can talk about it?" Hermione asked the nearly hysterical girl and Ginny nodded. She took the calming draught.

"Oh Hermione I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"Do about what?"

"I took the potion last night and it can't be right, it can't be."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"It was Draco Malfoy! My ideal magical match is Draco bloody Malfoy."

"I doubt his middle name is bloody." Hermione said and Ginny laughed. "I don't know Draco well, but he's most probably just as..."

"WEASLEY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Draco demanded and Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Speak of the devil." Hermione said and Ginny laughed. "Come on Gin, I think I have a dress you can wear and we'll braid your hair." Hermione said and Ginny nodded. They walked to Hermione's room and Ginny put on a blue dress. Hermione braided Ginny's hair back and took her hand. "Now your a strong witch and he can't touch you, not without being blasted to bits by your brothers." Hermione said and Ginny nodded, they walked downstairs together and saw Draco silently shouting to Fred and George, he stopped once he saw Ginny.

"Draco, your causing a scene." Ginny said. "What ever would your father say if he knew about this?" She added and Draco blushed. "I can call you Draco, can't I?"

"Yes." He managed and continued to stare at Ginny. "You look...that is you look...very pretty."

"Thank you." Ginny said. "I was a bit freaked out myself, when I realized that you were my magical match. We could do some chaparoned visits and get to know each other better." She offered and Draco smiled.

"I would like that." He said and bowed. "I am sorry I forgot my manners."

"Quite alright, Hermione had to calm me down as well." Ginny said and smiled. "Still its hardly my brother's or Harry's fault, you might as well blame the fates for this, as them."

"You know about the fates."

"Of course I know about the fates, I'm a witch!" Ginny said and Draco laughed.

"Right you would know about them, wouldn't you. Do you practice the old ways, because I do."

"Mum and Dad are not religious and I don't know much about the old ways." Ginny admitted. "I'd be willing to learn about them, but I can't promise I'll believe in them."

"Its enough that your willing to learn, thank you for that." Draco said and Ginny nodded.

"I'll go with you and we can all have some tea together." Hermione offered. "That is if you are alright watching the store."

"Of course we are and mate if you hurt her, we all agreed when she was born, that your end will be slow and painful."

"But you were three when I was born!" Ginny said.

"Well Bill and Charlie explained that you were our little sister and you needed to be protected." George said.

"I can take care of myself!" Ginny said and spun on her heel storming out the door, Hermione and Draco following after her, as she muttered under her breath. They went to the tea shop which had just opened where Florians had been.

"Ginny they just want to make sure you are alright, I wish I had siblings." Hermione said.

"No you don't, they are so annoying sometimes, they make me want to scream." Ginny said and Draco laughed.

"Well we can agree on that one point, especially when a bloke gets turned into a ferret one time and they never let him live it down." He said and the girls laughed. "I'll have the Tristor's blend and what would you like?"

"Some camimile and mint please?" Ginny asked.

"I'm good with water." Hermione said. "Its a bit hot for tea."

"We also can make your tea iced." The waiter said and Hermione nodded.

"Mint and lemonbalm then." Hermione said. "Iced please." She added.

"You actually put ice in perfectly good tea?" Draco asked.

"Don't knock it, till you tried it." Hermione said and Draco appeared puzzled. "It means that you shouldn't judge something, before you try it."

"Muggles have strange expressions."

"Oh and Merlin's Beard isn't strange?" Hermione returned and Ginny and Draco laughed.

"Got us there." Draco admitted.

"Your different than before, which one is the act?"

"You can be so many different things to so many different people." Draco said. "I'm still trying to discover who I am, actually."

"I think everyone our age is." Hermione said as their tea was brought.

"Would you like anything to go with your tea?"

"Tea is fine for me, I already ate." Hermione said.

"Would you like a sandwich, I'm having one." Draco asked and Ginny shook her head.

"I'm not hungry." She said and Draco stiffened, before nodding.

"I understand." He said and the table became silent.

"I have an idea, why don't we go to my house and get drunk, play a game together or talk. Maybe it will be less awkward for both of you that way." Hermione suggested and Draco looked greatfully at her.

"I will if you will, but lets leave our wands at the flat."

"Good idea." Hermione said, as their tea arrived. They drank it together and then stopped by the liquer store.

"What do you like to drink Ginny?" Draco asked.

"I don't have much experience drinking, but I like fire whiskey."

"Lets get some ice vodka, they got it back in stock." Hermione said and added fruit and confectioners every flavor syrup.

"You really drink this?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded. "Alright." He said and paid for the drinks, Hermione was suprised at how much it was. They then put their wands in a box and Hermione put some floo powder in the fireplace, stepping through with Draco and Hermione to her house.

"Its well warded, do you want to go to the grocery store with me and Ginny and pick out some biscuits, or would you rather stay here Draco."

"Stay here." Draco replied promptly, looking rather uncomfortable on the couch. "I don't see why we just couldn't pick up some biscuits at a wizard shop."

"Because I like muggle biscuits and chances are they wouldn't have the kind I like." Hermione replied and Draco nodded. They walked together to the store and Hermione decided on several different packs of biscuits, buying a variety. She checked out and went back to where Draco was, spreading them out on the table.

"You got a lot."

"I like biscuits and Ginny needs biscuits and loads of ice cream." Hermione said and Ginny nodded.

"Loads." She agreed and Draco shook his head, before coming over and sitting at the table. Hermione mixed two shots and Ginny sipped at the first one.

"Wow this is really good." Ginny said. "It tastes different each time."

"I like it too, when we couldn't find every flavor syrup, I made shots with ten different kinds of syrup for Harry and I." Hermione said. "Its so much easier this way."

Draco downed a shot of firewhiskey and poured another and another, till he was swaying in the chair and actually smiling. "Don't know eheay I was so scared." He said. "Your really pretty."

"Er thank you." Ginny said. "What's your favorite color?" She asked sipping the vodka.

"Blue, not bird house blue, but deep blue, right before night blue." He said. "Yours?"

"I've always liked red, its the color of family to me." She said and Draco nodded. "What was your favorite gift ever and why?"

"My wand, I could do magic then." Draco said. "You?"

"A doll when I was small, I knew Mum and Dad didn't have much money, but I wanted a doll so badly. One Christmas when I was six, my brother Bill gave her to me. I didn't get it because I was a kid, but Charlie was only seventeen and had tended bar at Rosemerta's that Christmas to make it more special for his little brothers and sister."

"Mine was Hogwarts a History, it all made sense to me then and it seemed real to me." Hermione said and smiled. "So what was your favorite toy growing up?"

"I had a toy dragon, its name was Sherman, I brought it with me to Hogwarts." Draco said and took another glass. "I liked that dragon. Your eyes are like diamonds."

"Your eyes are like quicksilver." Ginny replied and Draco's face turned red and stayed red.

"Maybe you should ease off?" Hermione suggested to Draco as he poured another drink. "Have a biscuit, you want to remember this don't you?" She suggested and Draco nodded. He took one of the chocolate covered biscuits and bit into it.

"I keep hearing them scream, hearing him calling me." Draco shuddered. "He liked to touch me."

"Was he ever..."

"No never, but he liked to touch me, he knew how it made me feel, I know he did." Draco said and shuddered again. "I hated it and I hated my father, how can I hate my own father?" He demanded and started to cry.

"Its alright." Hermione assured him and wrapped her arm around him, when Ginny seemed to have no idea of what to do.

"Father N-never told me he la-loved me." Draco wailed.

"Well he bought all your team racing brooms, you don't do something like that for someone if you don't care." Hermione said.

"He'd buy me stuff, but never hugged me, not once, not like your doing. Mother did-didn't either." Draco cried.

"Well I'm sorry they didn't do that."Hermione said as Draco cried. "Would you like a cup of tea, or a calming draught?" She asked and Draco nodded.

"Ba-both Pla-please." He said and Ginny hesitantly wrapped her arm around him.

"I couldn't imagine doing that to my children, if we get together, we can't do that to them." Ginny said and Draco nodded. Hermione gave him a calming draught as he clutched onto Ginny. He drank it and his eyes fluttered closed, and his breathing deepened a moment later.

"Oh dear I forgot the rule about calming draughts and alcohol." Hermione said and Ginny laughed.

"You know like this he's even kind of cute."

"More than cute, he's gorgous, remember the girls giggling over him at school?" Hermione demanded and Ginny laughed. "Maybe we should put him in a bedroom and have some more ice cream, you should never tickle a sleeping dragon and I'm not sure we could wake him anyway."

"He's different then I thought he would be." Ginny said as Draco slipped from the chair and Hermione caught him with a spell. "I can't imagine not knowing my parents loved me."

"Neither can I, maybe we should put him on the couch and watch TV, don't think its smart to try casting long duration spells now." Hermione said and Ginny laughed.

"Even tipsy you sound like a ensycla-enscyclo book thingy with words." She said and Hermione laughed, before levitating Draco onto the couch and taking the cookies, drinks and ice cream with her. They popped in Bewitched, which Hermione's Dad had gotten for her, during Christmas when she was twelve and laughed at the tv series. "This is great!" Ginny said and nearly spilt her drink on Draco's head, which made Hermione laugh. "Lets do a shot every time she does a spell!"

"Okay!" Hermione said and proceeded to get nearly blind drunk with Ginny. Draco snorted and woke, groaning.

"Wha' appen?"

"Meshed urp, a've ya bad poshen ta ..." Hermione drank.

"My fault should a've thought." Draco said. "What do?" He added.

"Shush, watching funny witch show." Ginny complained and Draco slowly sat up, before falling over again, Hermione turned him on his side, so he could watch as well, soon they were all laughing.

"Mushles in'k ish ish wha wishars are like." Draco asked. "Felsh like flying."

"Goohd." Hermione said as George, Fred and Harry came through the floo. Hermione waved drunkenly at them and they stared at the damage.

"Wow you guys must be blotto." George said and Hermione, Ginny and Draco nodded, or at least Draco tried to nod, but his whole body jerked instead and he crashed to the floor groaning and laughing.

"Ghaves him a 'almin po..po."

"Potion?" George asked and Hermione nodded. "Well he'll be out of it for a while, why you then decided to drink an entire bottle of ice vodka between you is beyond me."

"Fun!" Ginny said and laughed. Harry sighed and levitated Draco back onto the couch.

"Well did you save us any." Fred asked and Draco pointed towards the living room. "Brill thanks mate."

"Do you think it would help if we gave him a sober up potion?" Harry asked

"It actually might." Fred said and handed Draco a potion, Draco smelt it before drinking it.

"It tastes like bark and I still feel like I'm flying." Draco said and the girls laughed. Fred handed them a small dose of soberup, so they were still buzzed but not blind drunk anymore.

"So lets play a game, that game Hermione showed us."

"Okay." Draco said and tried to sit up, but instead wound up falling over.

"Would a sticking charm help?" Fred asked and Draco nodded. Fred cast the charm to the seat of Draco's pants and his shirt. Draco couldn't fall over, but he didn't look exactly comfortable either.

"My mouth taste like bubbles, is it supposed to taste like bubbles?" Draco asked and everyone laughed. "Its not funny, it really tastes like bubbles, I blame you Granger, if you didn't give me that calming draught."

"I'm sorry Draco, I forgot that calming draughts and alcohol don't mix well together. So the name of this game is truth or dare, you either have to do what someone says or tell the truth. I'll go first, Draco truth or dare?"

"Truth." Draco replied.

"What frightens you the most about being with Ginny."

"That we're too diffrent, that it won't work out and we'll wind up like my parents. I couldn't stand not loving the person I'm with and being forced to be with them anyway." Draco replied. "Ginny truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Ginny said.

"I dare you to mix the syrups together and drink it five times." Draco said.

"Okay!" Ginny said, but only got to four, before Harry conjured a bucket and she was violently ill.

"I didn't mean to do that, just thought your face would be funny." Draco said.

"Its okay Draco." Ginny assured him and took a fifth shot. "I'm fine." She said before Fred banished the sick. "Now Harry truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to strip to your boxers and run around outside." Ginny said and Draco and Hermione thought it was halrious, they thought it was even funnier when Harry went to the back yard and Ginny pouted.

"You said run outside, you didn't say where." Harry said and came back in. "Hermione Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you like best about Fred?"

"His nose, if you look closely has a freckle on it." Hermione said. "I like that freckle." She added and everyone laughed. "So George, truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to shout I'm a wild man, take me to your jungle in the street." Hermione said and George stood outside, before rushing back in.

"Thanks Hermione, I think I tramatized a little girl and her mother." He said and everyone laughed. "Well I guess that leaves me with Fred. Fred truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Hermione, for five minutes and I'm timing you this time." George said and Fred kissed her, it was better than fireworks, Hermione groaned and kissed him back frantically. They didn't even notice that they were glowing, until it burst out from them and flooded the room.

"How come that doesn't happen when I kiss you?"

"Because they were together in a past lifetime, many past lifetimes." Draco said awed. "A bond like yours is a treasure."

"You want to make out?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Draco replied and kissed Ginny, it was different for them, but intense and their bond blazed blue. "I've been with you in four past life times." He said and stared at Ginny. "This is real."

"More then real, its incredible, thank you Harry." Ginny said and Harry smiled.

"I'm glad your happy Ginny."

"Not yet, but I think I will be, happy that is."

"We should go to a seer, I want to know what it was like all those years ago." Draco said and Ginny smiled.

"We can do it together."

"Wonder why our bond didn't flash." Harry said/

"Could be because one of your souls is fairly new, or you never found one another before." Draco said. "That sometimes happens too. Most bonds don't do that, actually what Hermione, Fred, Ginny and I have is pretty rare. That's why I want to go to a seer and go on a vision quest."

"You actually do vison quests?"

"Of course, they help to allow me to see the world clearly and connect me with my past." Draco replied and smiled. "And my future. My family is decended from druids and so its important to keep the beliefs of my ancestors."

"Which side?" Hermione asked.

"Both." Draco said. "Its one of the reasons my parents were betrothed to one another. They agreed never to betroth me and let me choose my own wife."

"That was kind of them at least." Ginny said and Draco nodded.

"I'd love to learn more about the old ways you keep mentioning, as long as I don't have to kill anyone."

"The rituals are more powerful the greater the sacrifice, but I hate doing human sacrifice, if we're going to sacrifice at all, it will be animals."

"That's reassuring." Hermione said and everyone laughed nervously.

"The old ways aren't dark and they aren't light, they just are. If you have to have something important, there is always a price to be paid." Draco said.

"Could you teach me some of it now?" Ginny asked and Draco nodded, crossing his legs and breathing deeply.

"Spirits of the Earth, spirits of the sky, spirits of the water, come to me your son. Allow me to see all life as equal and understand that I lack understanding of. That's the basic chant, though usually its done after ingesting cockatrice feathers."

"Don't those?"

"Make you trip real hard, yeah." Draco said. "Still guided quests can give you answers to things you didn't even know you were questioning. My father raised cockatrice on another estate my family owns, I've been using feathers since I was seven."

"He made you do it that young?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to, its a right of passage for people that believe in the old ways, it was pretty amazing too. I got scared, but both my parents were there to guide me through it." Draco smiled at the memory. "I actually have some, if you would like to try it?"

"Alright, I'm game to try anything at least once." Fred said.

"I don't know Fred, sounds a bit dodgey to me."

"I think it would be an interesting experience." Hermione said and Ginny nodded.

"I'm going to not do it, someone has to stay clear headed." George said. "You can if you like though Harry.

"I've had enough visions to last a lifetime."

"We could do a purification ritual if you like Harry." Draco offered. "It might help with the psychic shock."

"I have psychic shock?"

"Just thought it was part of being who you are, but what happened to you has left wounds in your psyche. Everyone has these wounds to a greater or lesser extent and when they gather in certain areas, its called psychic shock." Draco explained and Harry nodded.

"Alright I guess I'll try it too." Harry said and Draco took six feather from his bag, as well as a morter and pestle, he crushed the feathers, while chanting in latin and split it between them. Hermione looked nervously at the hand, before eating the crushed feather, as her friends did the same. Draco then took what was left.

"Spirits of our ancestors, hear our call, watch over us all, protect us from those that wish us harm." Draco entoned, but his voice sounded different to Hermione, it was older with a sort of strength in it she didn't expect. "Guide us through the realm of dreams to where our hearts lie, but our faith to the test, guide us on this quest." Draco said and then Hermione felt light surround her.

 _She stood on a cliff over looking the ocean, as the surf battered against the rocks. She jumped off the cliff screaming as she went, but suddenly she realized that she could fly. She soared above the cliff laughing in delight and wondered why she had been scared of heights to begin with._

* * *

 _Harry stood in a dark room, voices surrounding him demanding that he be who they wanted him to be. "I can't, I can't, I can't. Harry cried covering his ears, terrorfied, he had no idea of how to do what they asked of him, no idea of how to be what they wanted._

 _"Then be who you want, my child." Harry stared at his mother and she smiled down at him, her eyes like starlight, her hair glowing in the dark room. "Just be who you want, that's all I ever wanted for you and who cares about other's plans and desires. Do what you wish, not what anyone else demands of you, you are a good person my son and you will do great things in your lifetime. Even if you are only ever a father and help out in a joke shop. Its a great gift to give others laughter and joy, one that is so often underappreciated in this world." She said and took Harry and settled him on her lap, singing a song that Harry barely remembered from long ago._

* * *

 _Fred stared at the forest, close to the Burrow,drawing out his wand, expecting the attack to come at any moment. Yet none came, all was quiet and peaceful in the trees. Two young men walked down the forest path and smiled at him. "We have been waiting for you, we are so glad that you decided to come. You are your twin and yet you are your entity, you can never truly seperate yourself from him, as he is your strength and you are his. So it has been with magical twins and so it will always will be. When you think of this forest, remember the days you played in it as a child, instead of nightmare phantoms that your enemies planted in your mind. Remember the joy you felt chasing after George and laughing with your siblings, safe and happy. This is your forest, your childhood home, remember it as you wish to, not as a place of darkness, or despair." They then sat on the ground and both pulled out penny whistles. "Sit with us and play for a time." They said and Fred sat down, staring at his Uncles.  
_

 _"I have so many questions."_

 _"Now is not the time to question, it is a time to just be." They said together and started to play, even though George didn't know the song, he found he knew how to play it and enjoyed the beautiful haunting melody._

* * *

 _Ginny stood in the middle of a crowd of people and they were all laughing at her. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"  
_

 _"You're weak not like your siblings." One of the voices jeered._

 _"A little girl lost and all alone." One said. "How sad for you._

 _"You almost freed me, it was so easy getting into your head, really I thought you'd put up more of a fight." Ginny stared at Tom Riddle and screamed and screamed and screamed, but he didn't attack her. She cast spell after spell, but they had no effect._

 _"The smallest, the weakest, no one will ever love you like they do your brothers."_

 _"Spoiled little girl, expects everyone to do everything for her."_

 _"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"_

 _"Only you can stop it, you are the one saying all this to yourself. You are the one doubting yourself, no one else." Ginny stared at the crowd, which all transformed into her._

 _"You are strong, stronger than you give yourself credit for."_

 _"You are caring towards others."_

 _"You are full of courage and determination."_

 _"You can do anything you decide you want to do."_

 _"You are loved by all that know you well."_

 _"You are important, you are worthy and you are beautiful." The people that were her said, before she vanished, leaving Ginny alone in the street, with her old doll. She picked it up and started to cry. Far away she heard someone calling her name, but she held her doll and wept._

* * *

 _Draco landed in the manor, at his father's table, he was alone. Plates were full of food around him, but no one else was there. "You killed me." A voice said walking into the room and it was Crabbe, most of his skin melted from his body. "Its your fault I'm dead."_

 _"No it isn't, its your own, you cast the spell not me." Draco said. "Its your own fault for being so stupid and young and naieve."_

 _"Really now Draco, do you think that of everyone, or just Crabbe?" Lucius demanded. "If it wasn't for you, we could have escaped and I might still be alive."_

 _"Father, but you haven't had a trail yet." Draco said._

 _"There was enough evidance to judge me guilty without a trial, your the head of the family now Draco, congradulations, isn't it what you always wanted?" Lucius said and laughed as Draco screamed and beat his fists against the table, as more people came up demanding to know why he'd hadn't turned Potter and his friends in when he had the chance._

 _"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" Draco said and started to cry._

 _"Is wittle Drwakey feeling sorrwy for himself? Its your fault we died, you don't deserve to use the old ways." Bellatrix said, before melting back into the shadows._

 _"NO MORE!" Draco shouted and threw them away from him._

 _"I'm so proud of you my child, I thought of you as all my children you know, that's why I never had any of my own. Why have one child when you can have thousands?" Draco stared at Albus who smiled kindly at him. "Don't listen to those lost souls, they are angry."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Oh child it wasn't your fault, nor was it Severus'. I was an old man and it was my time to die, even if Severus hadn't cast the killing curse, I would have died in a few months or maybe a year. I was cursed by Voldemort and my flesh was slowly rotting inside. It hurt every moment I was awake and woke me when I slept, don't feel sorrow for me. I'm with my sister and the love of my life once more. In death things are so much more simple than when you are alive. You will understand when your time to leave this earth comes, many years from now."_

 _"If I had turned them in, my father would be alive."_

 _"Perhaps, but at what cost Draco, what would you be willing to sacrifice for your father?" Albus asked and Draco shuddered._

The vison faded and Draco frowned, why was he wet. "Thank Merlin, I've been trying to wake you up for ages, what did you do to my little sister, she was screaming and crying and I couldn't do anything to help her, to help any of them."

"Its alright George, I'm fine, actually I'm better than fine." Ginny said and smiled at her big brother. "I just had to face some hard truths about myself."

"I think my Father is dead, I can't be in public right now, but can you go George?" Draco asked and George nodded.

"Of course, I'll be back soon." He said and stepped into the flames.

"You think your father?"

"I saw him in my vison, the only people you ever see in visions are either the dead, or yourself." Draco said and started to cry. "I don't know how I feel about it." He said and Ginny hugged him. "I loved my father, but if he's dead I don't know if I feel sad or relieved."

"Its alright." Ginny assured him. "Have a biscuit."

"I don't want a biscuit." Draco said. "What good does that do?"

"When I'm sad, eating or cooking help me to feel better, would you like a cup of tea then?" She asked and Draco nodded.

"Mother used to make me tea, when I was upset and father would tell her to stop coddleling me, which would make me more upset. Still I liked having tea with her and the biscuits."

George returned a moment later his face ashen. "Your father was killed by another prisoner, I'm sorry Draco, by the time the guard pulled him off your father was already gone. Your mother has been moved to secure holding and is under constant watch." George said and Draco paled, before nodding.

"I see, I should..."

"You shouldn't do anything right away, it can wait until tomorrow." George said. "Your staying here with us tonight and we're going to look out for you. Your as good as family, its somewhat obvious given the bond you have with my sister." George added and Draco nodded. Ginny got up and made tea for everyone, as Hermione stirred.

"That was increadible I was flying!" She said and saw the expression on George's face. "What's wrong?"

"My father is dead, apparently another prisoner killed him. He's dead because of me."

"You can't know that." Hermione said.

"Oh but I do, he's dead and I'm to blame for it, or rather you are. If you had been more careful, if you hadn't been caught then my father would still be alive!" Draco said and started to cry again.

"But we made a mistake and we were caught and you saved our lives Draco, surely that has to count for something."

"But I couldn't stop it, I couldn't stop the screaming." Draco said and Ginny released the sticking spell and held Draco as she cried, patting him on the back, as her mother had done to her as a child when she was upset.

"You had no more choice than I did." Harry said quietly.

"Oh I had a choice, I could have done what cousin Sirius did."

"No you couldn't, you aren't like Sirius and that's alright. Still you aren't like the rest of your family either, you are your own person Draco." Ginny said.

"My vison was all about the expectations others have for me and how I should have the courage to do what I want. Perhaps the same goes for you as well."

"Maybe, mine was about how I wasn't like the other Deatheaters and how I didn't have to be like them either. I rejected them and then Dumbledore came and we talked, he told me it wasn't my fault he died."

"It really wasn't he was cursed by Voldemort." Harry said. "He would have died from that if Snape hadn't helped him. Don't listen too much to what Dumbledore says, he wanted to sacrifice me for the greater good." He added as George came in with the tea and Fred opened his eyes.

"I met Guideon and Fabien." Fred said. "We talked and played music together."

"Really?" Ginny and George demanded and Fred nodded.

"They really helped me understand some things better." He added and smiled, taking a cup of tea. "Thanks George, this is just what I needed." They drank tea together and lapsed into silence, Draco started to relax somewhat.

"She's guarded?"

"Extreamly well and her trial will be tomorrow."

"I'm going to be there, I'm going to testify on her behalf." Harry assured Draco. "She'll be alright and the charges will be dropped."

"You can't be sure."

"That's true, but she never took the dark mark did she? Trying her is just as bad as trying all muggleborns was."

"No its not." Hermione said.

"Hermione she never did anything wrong, she never was at any of the meetings. Its not her fault that her parents forced her to marry Lucius." Harry said and Hermione blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"You need to get passed this rage, because its not helping you." Harry said.

"I have every right to be angry."

"Angry yes, hateful no." Harry said. "Hatred is easy, forgiving someone else is hard."

"But its ugly!" Hermione cried.

"And my forehead isn't? We all have scars in this room Hermione, ours are just a bit more obvious." Harry said.

"Can I see it?" Draco asked and Hermione shoved her hand at him.

"There take a good look." Hermione said and Draco preformed several spells, the mark pulsed with black magic. "Get it off, get it off!" Hermione shrieked.

"That's what I'm trying to do." Draco said and George stunned her.

"What's wrong with Hermione?"

"Its a cursed scar, the warding is tricky, but I almost have it." Draco said and then the blackness faded. "I'm going shave off several layers of skin alright, so she doesn't have to have the constant reminder." He said and the others nodded, he got out a knife and then cut the skin over where the words had been cut ealier. He chanted healing spells as he cut and new skin formed over the old.

"Can you do that to my hand?" Harry asked and Draco stared at the words _I must not tell lies._ "Don't ask." Harry said and Draco nodded.

"You may want to be out for this."

"I can take the pain." Harry said and gritted his teeth as Draco first checked the marks for dark magic, before cutting off several layers of skin and healing them over.

"You should have a lighter patch of skin where the scar used to be. I can't do it for your forehead though, even if you wanted it, that is too deep and I'm not cutting close to your head."

"Well thanks for thinking of it anyway." Harry said and smiled. "Thank you." He added as someone cast ennervate on Hermione.

"Wow I feel great." She said.

"The scar was draining and trying to twist your magic, I'm glad I caught it in time." Draco said and yawned. "I'm tired.

"Let me make you something to eat and then you can sleep." Hermione said and Draco nodded.

"I'll help." Ginny offered and Hermione smiled, they went to the kitchen together and made stake and salad from what Hermione had left in the fridge from the day before.

"You good with some fish instead of stake?"

"That sounds great." Ginny said and got out a pan, putting the potatoes in water, while Hermione cooked the stakes with mushroom and onions and put a little pepper on the fish. She let them cook in the pan flipping them half way through and cutting off a small piece to see if they were cooked. She then put everything on plates and cast warming charms, as Ginny mashed the potatoes. They walked back to the living room together and sat at the table.

"Would you like some music, I don't have a record player yet so it would have to be muggle."

"That sounds fine." Draco said and Hermione turned on a soft jazz CD. They ate together in relative silence everyone lost in their thoughts. "How do you wash dishes?" He asked suddenly.

"You mean you don't know how?" Harry asked.

"I had house elves growing up, they took care of the dishes, but you...Varta!" He said and clicked his fingers.

"How is Varta to be of use to Master Draco?"

"Can you wash the dishes."

"Varta is happy to serve Master Draco."

"Don't call me master Varta, call me Draco." Draco said and Varta nodded, going into the kitchen. "Do you actually know the history of house elves Granger?" Draco asked.

"No."

"Well House Elves were once the servants of High elves, they depended upon them for magic. When muggles started to grow in numbers and take from the earth, the House Elves slowly weakened. They managed to save themselves by merging with trees. House elves couldn't serve them as they slept, so instead asked wizards to watch over the forest in exchange for their service. House elves punish themselves if they do something that their wizards don't like, because they depend on our magic."

"What?"

"She siphons off enough of my magic to stay alive and use her own magic, but house elves have no magical core. That's why they can still live in this world, rather than having to sleep in trees like High Elves because muggleborns are disturbing the balance."

"What do you mean?"

"Muggles take from the Earth, with no thought of tomorrow, this makes the world unbalenced. Some believe that once the muggles finally manage to wipe themselves out the world will be balanced again, but I' not so sure about that. I think it will take more than just the muggles being wiped out to balence the world and killing all the muggles won't answer much in the long run."

"Well I'm glad you don't want to kill all muggles." Hermione said.

"The fact remains that they are destroying the planet that we have to share with them. Then there are the muggleborns who don't allow us to get anything done. Who demand that we change our ways, without knowing anything about them."

"Well you never give us a chance to learn!" Hermione said and glared at him her hair crackling. "From the first day I've had to work twice as hard as anyone else and withstand glares and people commenting that I shouldn't exist. Its very hard to go through all that and not question some things about the society that put you through that."

"That doesn't give you the right to change that society, before you even know what they are about!" Draco said and his own hair started crackling. "You aren't that scary." He added. "But what you your ignorance could cost us is, in any event we're so busy fielding off attacks for muggle borns and muggle sypmpthizors that we can't deal with the real issue. We can't help our Mother and she's slowly dying." Draco said and glared at Hermione. "So yet we resent people who whaltz in demanding change, without even understanding what they are trying to change."

"If these sorts of customs and tradions were taught at Hogwarts."

"Some things can't be taught, some things you just know in here!" Draco pointed to his heart. "Were you raised to believe in anything Hermione?"

"Myself, I was raised to believe in myself." Hermione said through gritted teeth. "My parents were athiests and until you showed me the old ways, I'd never had any eveidance that there was more."

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I want to learn, if you will teach me, I want to learn about the old ways."

"I found the experience to be interesting, I want to learn as well." Ginny said and Harry and Fred nodded.

"I'd be glad to instruct you about the lighter aspects, but you have to understand that there are darker aspects to what you want to learn as well." Draco said and Hermione nodded. "People won't understand why you want to learn them, because most don't even know what they are."

"I'm used to others resenting me for things I can't control, at least they will be doing so for something I can."

"Alright then we're having a gathering in a few weeks, but I can teach you some chants and how to use your core. No one will harm you at the gathering, in any events at gatherings we all wear masks and we never sacrifice on the day of the Summer Solistice, or Mother's day. Instead we celebrate the bringing of life and hold fertility ceremonies."

"Do you dance stalkers in the moonlight?" George asked and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"No we don't, going skyclad is an intensely spiritual experience and best done alone. If your going to be deriseve to my beliefs, I won't speak any more of them here."

"George!" Hermione said.

"Can't believe you." George said before going upstairs.

"George has always been a bit sensitive about the old ways, not sure why."

"Could be an old wound, just because he's never been matched to Pott..."

"Call me Harry." Harry said.

"Draco, just because he hasn't been matched with Harry before, doesn't mean he's not an old soul. The most common way to identify a witch or wizard back in the middle ages was to catch them practicing the old ways." Draco said. "It wasn't until later that we discovered how to stop ourselves from actually burning alive, rather than doing it." He added and everyone shuddered.

"You think George?"

"Possibly, there's no way to actually tell and that's not likely unless he goes to a true seer and the chances of that happening with his hostility towards the old ways..."

"Well it could be just because they were practiced by your father's group."

"That is possible, but you aren't hostile towards the idea of learning more." Draco said.

"Maybe because we've actually seen some of it and George could only hear his little sister screaming." Hermione said.

"He could hear me?" Ginny demanded.

"Yes, sometimes if the emotion is strong enough, you'll speak or cry out." Draco shrugged and yawned. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'll have to go to bed now."

"Its only nine in the evening." Ginny complained and Draco smiled.

"Yes, but do you know what it takes to be a guide, I was the one tying us together, when my subconsious determined everyone had resolved something in their minds, the vision..."Draco yawned again. "Broke."

"Really you were holding us in the visions?"

"Yes, don't exparament without another wizard to act as your guide." Draco told Hermione and Hermione nodded. "Not until you understand the old ways better." He added. "Where do you want me to sleep?"

"The third room to the right." Hermione replied and Draco nodded. "Do you need anything?"

"Thank you but no, I am fine." He said and yawned again, before heading upstairs. They talked about their experiences. "But what made you so afraid Ginny?"

"At first the people in the crowd didn't have my face, instead they were other people and one of them was Tom Riddle, when he was seventeen. They all jeered at me and told me horrible things, but then the vision shifted and I realized that I was the one saying those things about myself and that I needed to think more positively."

"I'm glad you realized that Gin." George said and Ginny smiled, before frowning.

"I think I need to go check on Draco." She said.

"I'll come with." Hermione said and Ginny nodded. They walked back upstairs together and entered the third door on the right. Draco was in bed, tossing and turning one hand making jerky movements. Hermione realized that he had cast a silencing charm. Ginny went over to him and gently stroked his hair, slowly he settled. "No wonder he wanted the potion if he has nightmares like this."

"Tell my brothers that I'm casting the chastity charm and staying with them."

"Chastity charm?"

"Once cast it can only be broken in the light of day." Ginny replied. "It forms a sort of body shield, which makes it impossible to penitrate the er, insides of the body."

"Even your mouth?"

"Everywhere." Ginny said and giggled. "Valitengin." She said and made a circle with her wand. "Try to stick your finger in my mouth."

"Eww I'm not going to do that Ginny."

"Just try it." Ginny said and Hermione did, frowning when she could touch Ginny's lips, but her finger wouldn't go in.

"Wow that's strange."

"My whole body is like this." Ginny said and smiled at Hermione. "So have any good books?"

"Plenty, but he's pretty out of it, I don't think he'd wake if we decided to talk instead. Hermione said and Ginny nodded. She enlarged the bed and sat at the foot of it, as Ginny turned back the covers and blushed.

"He er sleeps in tiny briefs." Ginny said and Hermione giggled, as Ginny transfigured Draco's briefs to sleeping pants and settled next to him. Draco flipped over and laid practically on top of her. "Its so strange that he doesn't snore, I'm used to people snoring when they sleep."

"Well your brothers are louder than most people I know." Hermione said and Ginny giggled.

"They get it from Mum, I was just lucky and got Dad's nose." Ginny said and Hermione smiled. "So did Percy and Charlie, but the others are just loud when they sleep, always have been."

"What were the twins like as children."

"They were great, really cared about me. They were a bit mean to Ron, but used to change everything strange colors to cheer me up. Mum would yell at them and chase them around the house and I would laugh and try to follow them. I really looked up to them, when I was a little girl and was devistated when they went to Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry."

"Its alright Mum and I baked for several weeks and they wrote me a letter as soon as they got settled. I also had Ron, but when he left it was even harder." She said and Hermione patted her shoulder. "He doesn't seem so bad." Ginny said as Draco wrapped an arm and a leg around her and sighed.

"I'm glad its working out between you to, so what are wizard weddings like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because someday I think I might want to marry Fred and I want to honor his traditions."

"Well what are muggle ceremonies like." Ginny asked and they talked for several hours and giggled a lot.

"You alright in here girls?" Harry asked and chuckled. "You know he's not so bad, when he's asleep."

"Harry!" Hermione said and laughed.

"Blackmail." Harry said and took a picture of the three of them, before running away.

"HARRY POTTER YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT." Ginny shouted and Draco groaned, before flipping onto his back. Ginny jumped out of the bed and raced after Harry, who was running down the hall laughing, holding the camera out tauntingly. Hermione shook her head and got out of the bed to sort them both out.

"What on earth is going on?" George demanded.

"Harry took a picture and won't give me the camera." Ginny whined.

"Well you and Draco were looking so cozy, sleeping together I just couldn't resist." Harry said and Ginny's face turned red.

"HOW DARE YOU HARRY POTTER?" She demanded and started casting hexes at Harry.

"I'd run for it, if you value your skin." George said and Harry dropped the camera, which Hermione stopped from being destroyed and ran. "Now what's this about you and Draco sleeping together."

"He was having a nightmare and I did the charm Mum taught me, see?" She asked sticking her finger near her mouth and trying to get it in.

"Well your a grown woman Ginny and if you want to comfort Draco, that's alright I suppose."

"Thank you." Ginny said and George hugged her.

"You and that temper, I'm glad I got Dad's temperment." He teased and Ginny laughed.

"I really wanted to hex him." Ginny said and George chuckled.

"And he would have deserved it, tell you what, I'll turn his hair blue, just for my little sister."

"But he's your magical match George!"

"So I think he'd look brill with blue hair." George said and Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"No don't do that." Ginny said. "I'd better get back to Draco." She added and George nodded. "Coming Hermione?"

"Sure." Hermione said and smiled, before following Ginny upstairs. Draco sprawled in the bed and Ginny giggled, before gently shifting him, so she could get in too. He sighed and cuddled against her holding her close to him.

"This isn't so bad." Ginny said and Hermione smiled, glad her friend would be alright. She yawned then and Ginny smiled. "Why don't you crash too." She offered and Hermione nodded, looking for Fred. She found him on one of the bunkbeds, sound asleep a book still in his hands. She smiled softly and levitated him next door, before casting the spell Ginny had shown her and falling asleep in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Harry woke up at eight the next morning and gently shook Ginny awake. She groaned and moved to another room, while Harry tried to wake Draco for several minutes, before blasting him with ice cold water as a last resort. Draco jumped up and cursed Potter. "Sorry you weren't waking up and I thought it would be best to get there early." Harry said and Draco paled. "Nice briefs." He said and Draco blushed, before hastily getting his pants and a shirt on.

"Alright I'm ready."

"Lets go then." Harry said and they apperated first to the flat to grab Draco's wand, before going over to the Ministry of Magic. "We're here for the Trial of Narcissia Malfoy."

"It will be held in trial room fourteen." The witch said and they nodded, going to trial room fourteen. Everyone stared as Harry entered with Draco.

"I'd like to be a witness." Harry said.

"And what is your testamony."

"I'd be willing to swear under Vertiserum that Narcissia Malfoy nee Black told the Dark Lord I was dead, when I really was alive." Harry said.

"That won't be nessasary the defendant will be questioned and what she says will determine the course of this child. The court calls Narcissia Malfoy to the stand." Narcissia was given veriteserum.

"Mrs. Malfoy is the statement that Harry Potter gave true?"

"Yes."

"Why did you commit to such actions, on the day in question?"

"I wanted to protect my son, he's the only thing I love in this world." Narcissia said.

"The only thing?"

"I never loved my husband, we had relations enough to have Draco and then for the majority of our marrige we slept in seperate rooms. I wish that he hadn't died like that, like an animal, I wish the guards had done more to stop it and you will be hearing from my defender if I get out of court. I saw two of them just standing there, watching it happen, watching as they killed my husband. Lucius may have been many things, but he was a wizard, he didn't deserve to die like that and I didn't deserve to watch it in the next cell. Watch as they beat my husband to death. He should have never been put in there with Crabbe and Goyle, never!"

"So you blame the guards for your husbands death?"

"Of course I blame the guards, If you saw the memory, you would blame them too. The minsistry said that it was inadmissable as evidence."

"As it has no baring on your case, the guards and men in question will be tried at a later date. This trial is about your guilt in these manners."

"The only thing I'm guilty of is protecting myself and my son, you might as well try every witch that has a child, as me." Narcissia said. "What Lucius did in his own time was his own affair, I never approved but we agreed early on that we would both be able to do as we liked in the marrige. I never practiced Dark magic and the only reason I'm here, is because of who my husband was."

"You did nothing to stop the events."

"Oh yes, because I could go up against a hundred witches and wizards on my own? If I had tried anything, anything at all, it would have meant my life and Draco's life. I was caught in that world, just as much as my son was."

"I see for the crimes of being an active member in a known terrorist orginization, guilty?" He asked and only a handful of people raised their hands. " Not guilty." The man said and most of the audience raised their hands. "For the crime of assisting a known organization?" Again the wizengammot determined that she was not guilty. "For the crime of not turning in known fugitives?" This time the verdict came back guilty. "Given the evidence and the current atmosphere at the prision, the court sentances you to thirty six months of community service and will grant that the sentance be changed to twenty four months for good behavior."

"Your making her do community service because she didn't stop the death eaters? Might as well sentence everyone in this room, I don't remember seeing most of you on the battlefield."

"That is enough Mr. Potter, this trial is concluded, Mrs. Malfoy is free to return home." The judge said and struck his hammer. Harry glared at the court before leaving. He walked to a building that was for sale, it was in direpair, but he called the flood address left anyway.

"I'd like to buy the building." He said changing his voice.

"Very well the price is three thousand galleons, with the understanding that you will furnish it and preform the repairs."

"That sounds fair enough, should we sign you the papers and I can give you the galleons?" Harry asked and the man nodded. He came over and paid three thousand galleons, before going to the building and starting to work on it. He replaced the boards and got most of the outside restored, before moving to the inside. He was pleased to see that the inside was no where nearly as damaged and it was a pretty large building over all. He repared some of the walls and walked around the room, before going back to the muggle side of london and buying some paint. He painted the building bright cheerful colors and hung a wooden sign outside. POTTER'S HOME FOR CHILDREN. He then went and bought beds at a furnature store and sevral different couches. He then bought school supplies and went back to the building setting up a small classroom on the flight above the one he was one. He was glad that the place he had bought was big. It wasn't too hard to fix up all told, he decided. He smiled and survayed his work. It seemed like the orphanage could be running soon. He walked downstairs when the wards he had set up alerted him, to someone being outside his steps. He opened the house and stared at the large crowd gathered and the reporter on his doorstep.

"Will you explain what you are doing?" The reporter asked and Harry nodded, gesturing for the reporter to come in and sit down at the kitchen counter.

"Haven't bought a dining room table yet, I'm afraid." Harry said. "I'm making a wizard home for children, that aren't wanted by their familes, or have nowhere else to go."

"Why?"

"Because Voldemort spent his childhood in an orphanage and my living situation as a child was less than ideal. I want to make a safe and happy home for kids that need someone to care for them. To take a genuine interest in them and their hopes, dreams and desires. I never had that growing up, but maybe some child will."

"I see so your home life was less than ideal."

"I was raised by muggles that hated magic, that's all I will say on the subject." Harry said and the reporter nodded.

"I see, well I'm sorry your upbringing is less than ideal, will you hire someone to help with the orphanage?"

"I thought this might qualify as public works and I owe Narcissia Malfoy a life debt. I would of course employ other people and Mrs. Malfoy might not even be interested in serving her community service in this matter."

"I see what qualifications are you looking for and how much would you be willing to pay?"

"I don't even know what the standard wages are, in the wizard world."

"Stardard wages?" The wizard asked.

"You know minimum wage, I won't pay someone that low, but this will have a lot of expenses." Harry said.

"Have you thought this through Mr. Potter?" The reporter asked and Harry nodded.

"I think its the right thing to do, the nessasary thing to do. We need a place like this where children can stay, without worrying about their next meal, or their next beating."

"I see, did you have to worry about that as a child."

"No comment, but you have to admit that there are some children that desperately need this service." Harry said. "If the government won't do anything, then I will."

"It sounds like your pretty clear on that, are you angry at the ministry?"

"Yes, but I don't understand much about the history behind how things are done, I view things from an outsider's perspective, never having grown up in the wizard world."

"I see, commonly wages start at nine sickles, but that's just for sweeping and such, a good wage for what you want is around fifty galleons a day." He said and Harry nodded.

"That sounds fair." Harry said and smiled at the reporter. "Would you like to see the orphanage, this is what I've got to so far." He said and showed the reporter around.

"I'm suprised at how much you accomplished in a day." The reporter said and Harry smiled.

"I'm good at fixing things up and painting, its loads easier with magic." He said and the reporter nodded. "This is going to be the staff quarters." He said taking him to a smaller room off the one he had made the children's nursery. "Upstairs there are going to be several classrooms."

"I see and how soon can people start dropping children off."

"Immediately." Harry said and the reporter nodded. Harry then used the floo and talked with both Mrs. Weasley and Narcissia Malfoy, both were willing to work for him and Narcissia thanked him for getting something she enjoyed. Harry smiled as Narcissia came over and a screaming baby was dropped off.

"She's my niece, but I just can't take care of her." A woman in tattered clothes said. "Its hard enough to feed myself and she was my brother's child. Both he and his wife died in the war."

"I understand, we'll take good care of her."

"Here are her things, she won't sleep without this blanket and there should be enough formula to last for a few days."

"Thank you, you are doing the right thing." Harry said and put his hand on the witches shoulder. "She'll be well taken care of here. What's her name and birthdate?"

"Abigale Owens, March 1997." The woman said and left.

"Hello Abigale." Narcissia said and went into the other room to change the baby. More children arrived, until Harry didn't have any more beds. They were all crying and scared and Narcissia couldn't get them to settle. Harry sat down in the middle of them and started to tell them a story. They calmed and listened to him as he told the tale of the three brothers. One little girl was even brave enough to crawl into his lap, sucking at her thumb. Harry smiled and held the child close to him, she was filthy but she smiled up at him with innocent eyes. Then to his suprise, Madam Malkin arrived with a bag of fabric.

"I made you some things out of my spare fabric, once I realized what you were doing. I wanted to help." Madam Malkin said and Harry smiled at her. He helped keep the children calm as they were measured and the clothes were altered to fit them.

"Can you take care of your own clothes?" Harry asked the older boys and girls and they nodded, though none of the children seemed older than ten. "Good, if your younger than six, they will be in a drawer for you and ask a grownup for help, if you can't get them on yourself. Now you all need to wash up, before you wear your nice new clothes, can you thank Madam Malkin."

"Thank you Madam Malkin." The children corused and Harry smiled. He let the older ones go first and wash on their own, before asking the younger ones if they needed help. The children under three, he didn't ask and settled the little boys and girls into the tub three at a time. The water had to be drained and refilled repeatedly. Harry realized that he didn't have any brushes and decided that was the first think he'd take care of tomorrow. Then he realized that he had completely forgot to get brushes. He helped the children into their clothes and got them settled into bed.

"I can read them a story, you go and get supplies." Mrs. Malfoy said. "Some muggle shops stay open late don't they?" She asked and Harry nodded. He apperated from a apperition point and went to the supermarket close to Number Four. He cleared them out of hair brushes, tooth brushes and baby formula, before getting a lot of diapers, baby food, baby formula, ten flats of eggs and forty loaves of bread toast. More sandwich bread and meats and cheeses. He also bought large bags of pasta, beans and twenty cartons of milk. He also cleared out the cheese and got twenty heads of broccoli, a cutting board and a knife. He then went to the toy section and looked at toy dolls and trucks, adding them to the cart, along with a coloring book for each child and crayons. He then bought workbooks for the children and wheeled the cart which was now full to compasity to the checkout counter. He was glad that he'd had enough galleons changed over to pay for all the food. He then disapperated behind a dumpster in back of the store, taking the cart with him. He wheeled it down the cobblestones and to the orphanage. He then put the food in the fridge realizing that he'd have to get a new one tomorrow. He took out the list and wrote carefully the children's names in black marker on the underside of each of the toys. Mrs. Malfoy came in and smiled at him.

"Just got them all to sleep." She said. "Need some help?" She asked and Harry nodded. "I'll take half the list, you can take the other half." She added quietly and Harry nodded. Together they worked until one of the children started screaming. Harry jumped to his feet and Mrs. Weasley ran into the room with him. The other children had been woken by the screams and Harry gently shook the boy awake.

"Its alright, your alright." He assured the little boy who clung to him. "No one here is going to hurt you, now how about some warm milk? It always helps me when I've had a fright." He said and poured it into the glasses and sippy cups he had bought at the store, warming it with a warming charm as he did so, he handed a glass to each of the children who stared at him with wide eyes. "When I was little I used to have bad dreams too, of the bad man that took my parents from me, after I woke up, I used to imagine that I was far, far away." Harry said. "It helped somewhat, then when I was older, I went to Hogwarts, you've heard of Hogwarts haven't you?" The little boy nodded drinking his milk. "Well Hogwarts was my first home, its this huge castle and there are so many kids there to play with. There's a large lake and lots of strange creatures live in it, including a giant squid and merpeople. Then there is the forest, which is scary and students aren't supposed to go into, but some do anyway. There are centaurs in there and butterflies and all manner of creatures, some friendly some not. Oh and there are portraits and passages, so many that I got lost several times on the way to class at first. There are so many wonderful things.

"I'm hungry." A little girl complained and Harry realized he'd forgotten to give the children supper.

"I'll make you something then sweetheart, show of hands who's hungry?" Harry asked and every child raised their hands. "Can the older children help me get sandwiches ready for the younger ones, everyone will eat faster that way." Harry said and ten of the older children went to the kitchen to help Harry. "Everyone gets two slices of meat and cheese and letus." Harry said and the little ones started to make sandwiches, Harry watching and helping them. He got out the ketchup, manase and mustard.

"What are those?"

"Muggle sauces." Harry said and opened a bag of crisps. He poured a small amount onto the children's plate along with some baby carrots. "How many have we made so far, lets count them." Harry said and helped the children count the sandwiches. "We need four more, how many is four?"

"This many!" A nine year old girl said holding four fingers up proudly and Harry nodded.

"Very good." He said and smiled at the child.

"That's baby math." A boy said. "What's twenty and twenty?"

"Forty?" The little girl asked and the little boy nodded.

"We'll help you get different workbooks later, sorry I'm not very prepared."

"Its okay, at least there's food here." The little boy said. "My Mum tried really she did, but after they took her wand..."

"I understand." Harry said. "Maybe once she gets back on her feet, you can go back to her."

"Really? She loved me and gave the best hugs, but she explained that she didn't have enough food to let both of us eat." The little boy said.

"Does anyone else have mummies and daddies that are unemployed?" Harry asked and the children all nodded, he frowned. "They can still visit you of course, you will just be staying with me for now." He said and the children nodded, he called Mrs. Malfoy in with the little ones and helped her feed the babies, in turns.

"What's that?" A little girl said pointing to the baby food.

"Its baby food, you ate it when you were small." Harry told the child and she nodded, they ate their food and started yawning again.

"It doesn't sound like there's an angry troll in my belly." The little boy from earlier said. "Thank you mister." Harry nodded and helped the children back to bed. Several of the children had accsidents and Mrs. Malfoy and Harry changed them. He then gave each child one of the toys he had picked out.

"These are your toys and your brushes, they have your name on them, so you know its yours. If someone takes your toy from you, we'll know who it belongs to." Harry said and the little boys and girls nodded. They got back into the beds and Mrs. Malfoy told them The Wizard and The Hopping Pot. The children fell asleep with smiles on their faces and Mrs. Malfoy helped Harry cast some spells over the beds, so the children couldn't hear when one had a nightmare. "Go to bed Harry, I can watch them." Mrs. Malfoy said and Harry nodded. He went upstairs and laid down in the bed he had bought, he was asleep nearly as soon as his head touched the pillow.

AN:I hurt my wrist a week ago and managed to get Tendinitis so I need to lay off the typing for a while, I'll continue this story as soon as I'm feeling better


End file.
